Principe Sombrio
by Serenity Tsuke
Summary: Ele chegou a ela na noite, um predador. Ela chegou a ele ao por do sol. Estrelando Shion de Áries e Anna Rozamond.
1. Chapter 1

Sipnose do Primeiro Livro

Ele chegou a ela na noite, um predador – força e poder marcando as suas feições. A sedução foi profunda e elementar. Ele tocou a sua alma e ela sentiu. A sua necessidade. A sua escuridão. A sua terrível solidão. Os sentidos femininos aguçaram-se e ela ansiou pela força predatória do seu corpo. Ardendo de desejo por ele. E ele apenas a tinha tocado com a mente.

Ela chegou a ele ao por do sol. E conforme a besta surgia dentro dele, ameaçando consumi-lo por inteiro, ele exteriorizou o seu desespero de séculos num grito angustiado que preencheu a noite fria. E ela respondeu, um raio de luz, penetrando na escuridão. Um anjo formoso. A sua compaixão e coragem, a sua inocência, acordaram nele uma ternura à muito esquecida. Ele sabia que tinha de a possuir, pois apenas ela era capaz de domar o seu lado selvagem e de erguer a sombra escura da sua alma. Separados sentiam-se desesperados, vazios. Entrelaçados física e espiritualmente eles podiam curar-se um ao outro e assim viver uma eternidade de noites repletas de amor.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, nem as meninas.

estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler.

então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPITULO I**

Não podia enganar-se por mais tempo. Devagar, com infinito cansaço, deixou de lado o livro. Era uma primeira edição, encadernado em couro. Era seu fim. Não podia suportar mais. Os livros que tanto amava não poderiam afugentar durante mais tempo a infinita solidão de sua existência. O escritório estava repleto de livros, do chão até o teto, ao longo de três das quatro paredes da sala. Havia lido todos e cada um deles ao longo dos séculos. A alguns, conhecia de cor. Mas sua mente não encontrava mais consolo neles. Os livros alimentavam seu intelecto, mas destroçavam seu coração.

_- O problema não está realmente em estar sozinho, mas em sentir-se sozinho. A gente pode sentir-se só em meio a uma multidão, não é verdade?_

Shion ficou rígido, só seus olhos carentes de alma se moviam com cautela, como os de um perigoso predador farejando o perigo. Inspirou profundamente, fechando sua mente ao momento, enquanto todos seus sentidos se estendiam para localizar o intruso. Estava sozinho. Não podia equivocar-se. Era o mais velho, o mais poderoso, o mais ardiloso. Ninguém penetraria seu feitiço de proteção. Ninguém podia aproximar-se o sem que ele soubesse. Intrigado, repetiu as palavras, escutando sua voz.

Mulher, jovem e inteligente. Entreabriu sua mente, procurando os caminhos para ela, procurando seus rastros mentais.

- _Descobri que é assim_ - respondeu ele.

Deu-se conta que continha o fôlego, que precisava de novo do contato. Uma mulher humana. Quem se interessava por ele? Estava intrigado.

- _Em certas ocasiões, vou à montanha e fico ali durante dias, semanas, e não me encontro sozinha, mas numa festa, rodeada de centenas de pessoas, me sinto mais só que em qualquer outro lugar._

Uma onda de paixão fez que seu corpo se contrair. A voz da mulher enchia sua mente com sua suavidade que era musical e sensual pela inocência que desprendia. Shion não experimentava nenhuma emoção fazia séculos. Seu corpo não pedia uma mulher há centenas de anos. Mas agora, ouvindo esta voz, a voz de uma mulher humana, estava perplexo ao sentir o calor que se estendia por suas veias.

- _Como é que você pode me falar?_

_- Sinto muito se o ofendi_ - Podia sentir que seu arrependimento era sincero, sentia sua desculpa - _Sua dor era tão extrema que não pude ignorar. Pensei que queria conversar. A morte não é a resposta para a infelicidade. Acredito que já sabe. Em qualquer caso não falarei mais se não o desejar._

-_ Não!_ -Sua resposta foi uma ordem despótica, dada por um ser acostumado a uma obediência total.

Shion sentiu a risada da mulher antes que o som chegasse a sua mente. Suave, livre, incitante.

-_ Está acostumado a que todos os que lhe rodeiam lhe obedeçam?_

- _É obvio_.

Shion não soube como interpretar a risada dela. Estava intrigado. Sentimentos. Emoções. Amontoavam-se em seu interior até sobressaltá-lo.

- _É europeu, não? Rico e muito, muito arrogante._

Pegou-se sorrindo com as brincadeiras da mulher. Ele nunca sorria. Não o fazia há mais de seiscentos anos.

_- __Acertou em tudo__. _

Achou-se de novo esperando a risada feminina, precisando-a com a sede que um viciado espera a droga. Quando chegou foi um som rouco e alegre. Tão suave como o roçar de dedos sobre sua pele.

_- Sou americana. Somos como a água e o azeite, não é?_

Havia-a encontrado´eHavia a encontradoHH, tinha seu rastro. Ela não escaparia.

_- __As mulheres americanas podem ser amestradas, com os métodos adequados _-Arrastou as palavras deliberadamente, antecipando sua reação.

_- É realmente arrogante. _

Amou o som de seu riso, saboreou-o e o guardou em seu interior. Shion percebeu a sonolência da mulher, seu bocejo. Melhor assim. Enviou uma ligeira ordem mental, apenas um empurrãozinho à mente feminina, com delicadeza, insistindo para ela dormir a fim de poder examiná-la.

- _Pare!_

A mulher reagiu com uma rápida retirada, doída e suspicaz. Afastou-se com um bloqueio mental tão rápido que o deixou atônito com sua destreza, muita força para alguém tão jovem, muito forte para ser humano. E ela era humana. Estava certo disso. Soube, sem olhar sequer, que tinha exatamente cinco horas até que o sol saísse. Podia suportar o pálido sol do amanhecer e o do entardecer. Comprovou o bloqueio da mulher, com cuidado para não alarmá-la. Seus lábios desenharam um débil sorriso. Ela era forte, mas não o suficiente.

O corpo de Shion, dotado de fortes músculos e com uma força sobre-humana, perdeu consistência e se dissolveu convertendo-se numa ligeira neblina cristalina que deslizou por debaixo da porta, flutuando no ar da noite. As pequenas gotas de água se uniram, conectaram-se entre si para dar forma a um pássaro de grandes asas. Desceu, voou em círculos e atravessou a escuridão da noite em silêncio, formoso e letal.

Shion se deleitou na poderosa sensação de voar, o vento chocava contra seu corpo, o ar da noite falava, lhe sussurrando segredos, trazendo o aroma da caça, do homem. Seguiu o ligeiro rastro psíquico da mulher sem perdê-lo. Muito singelo. Seu corpo ainda se agitava com a paixão. Uma humana jovem, transbordante de vida e risos, uma humana conectada mentalmente a ele. Uma humana cheia de compaixão, inteligência e força. A morte e a dor poderiam esperar para outro dia, até que sua curiosidade fosse saciada.

A pensão era pequena, nos confins do bosque, ao pé da montanha. O interior estava escuro, uma luz suave afastava a penumbra em uma ou duas das salas e possivelmente também o saguão estivesse iluminado enquanto os hóspedes descansavam. Pousou-se no balcão do quarto da jovem, no segundo andar e ficou completamente quieto, como se formasse parte da noite. A luz estava acesa, sinal de que a garota não podia dormir. Os olhos de Shion, escuros e ardentes, viram-na através do cristal, viram-na e a reclamaram.

Era uma mulher de delicada estrutura, com bonitas curvas e pequena cintura, cabelos vermelho-sangue muito vivo até aos joelho com madeixas loiras que deslizava por suas costas, desviando a atenção até seu arredondado traseiro. Shion ficou sem fôlego. A jovem era deliciosa. Bonita, de pele sedosa e suave, com imensos olhos felinos de um vermelho escuro, rodeados de largos e espessos cílios. Não lhe escapou um só detalhe. Uma camisola comprida aderia-se à sua pele acariciando seus seios fartos, deixando nua sua garganta e seus brozeados ombros. Seus pés eram pequenos, como suas mãos.

Estava escovando o cabelo, em pé junto à janela, contemplando a noite sem ver nada. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão ausente. A tensão podia ser percebida em seus lábios, plenos e sensuais. Shion podia sentir sua angústia, a impossibilidade de conciliar o sono que tanto precisava. Encontrou-se seguindo com o olhar, cada movimento da escova ao longo de sua cabeleiraria. Ela se movia de forma inocente e erótica. Shion tremeu, preso no corpo da ave. Levantou o rosto para o céu, em agradecimento.

Depois de séculos sem sentir nenhuma emoção, a sensação de felicidade que atravessava seu corpo era incrível.

Os seios dela se elevavam, apetitosamente, com cada passada da escova, marcando seu delicado talhe e sua pequena cintura. O tecido aderia a seu corpo, deixando entrever o triângulo escuro entre suas pernas. Shion cravou as garras no corrimão de madeira, deixando suas marcas. Continuou contemplando-a. Era elegante e sedutora. Fixou seu ardente olhar em sua delicada garganta, onde o sangue pulsava de forma agitada. Dela.Afastou bruscamente o pensamento, agitando a cabeça.

Olhos felinos vermelho escuro. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos. Foi então que se deu conta que podia ver as cores. Brilhantes e intensas. Ficou totalmente paralisado. Não podia ser. Os homens de sua espécie perdiam, junto com suas emoções, a capacidade de ver qualquer outra cor que não fosse o cinza. Era impossível. Só a mulher que compartilharia sua vida, sua companheira, devolveria ao homem as emoções junto com as cores. As mulheres da raça dos Cárpatos eram a luz para a escuridão do homem. Não existiam mulheres de sua raça que dessem à luz a possíveis companheiras para os homens que se encontravam sozinhos. As poucas que ainda restavam pareciam incapazes de conceber meninas, só nasciam meninos. Achavam-se em uma situação desesperadora. As mulheres humanas não podiam ser transformadas sem as danificar. Já haviam tentado. Era totalmente impossível que esta humana fosse sua companheira.

Shion continuou observando-a enquanto ela apagava a luz e se deitava na cama. Percebeu a pequena agitação em sua mente, a busca.

_- Está acordado? _– Ela estava desafiando-o.

Negou-se a responder a princípio. Não gostava da sensação de necessidade que parecia crescer em seu interior. Não poderia suportar sua falta de controle, não consentiria. Ninguém possuía poder sobre ele e certamente não iria permitir a uma jovenzinha americana com mais força do que o normal..

_- Sei que pode me ouvir. Sinto muito se sou uma intrometida. Fiz isso sem pensar. Não voltará a acontecer. Mas para que tome nota, não volte a tentar me dobrar com seus músculos._

Alegrou-lhe estar sob a forma de um animal, assim não podia sorrir. Ela nem sequer imaginava com que músculo gostaria de dobrá-la.

_- Não me senti ofendido_ -Respondeu-lhe com suavidade. Viu-se obrigado a responder, foi um ato compulsivo. Precisava ouvir sua voz, o suave sussurro deslizando por sua mente como se fossem carícias sobre sua pele.

A garota deu a volta, arrumou o travesseiro, esfregou as têmporas como se lhe doesse a cabeça. Sua outra mão jazia sobre o lençol. Shion queria tocar essa mão e sentir a pele cálida e sedosa sob a sua.

_- __Por que tentou me controlar__?_ -Não era só uma pergunta meramente intelectual, como ela pretendia. Pôde perceber que de alguma forma, ela se sentia ferida, desiludida. Movia-se inquieta, como se estivesse esperando a seu amante.

A imagem dela com outro homem, o enfureceu. Sentimentos depois de tantos anos. Claros, afiados, dirigidos a ela. Sentimentos reais.

_- __Está em minha natureza tentar controlar__._ - Estava exultante de felicidade e ao mesmo tempo se dava conta de que era mais perigoso que nunca. - _Sempre terei que controlar ferreamente a sensação de poder. -_ A menor emoção, mais fácil.

_- Não tente me controlar._

Havia algo em sua voz, não podia lhe dar um nome, mas era uma espécie de ameaça. Shion era uma ameaça real para ela.

_- __Como pode alguém controlar sua própria forma de ser, pequena__?_

Viu como o sorriso da jovem enchia sua solidão, como se ficasse gravada em seu coração, fazendo com que seu sangue circulasse vertiginosamente.

_- Por que você pensa que sou pequena? Sou tão grande como uma casa._

_- __Supõe-se que devo acreditar nisso._

A risada se desvaneceu pouco a pouco da voz e da mente da jovem, mas permaneceu no sangue de Shion.

_- Estou cansada, de novo lhe peço perdão. Diverti-me falando com você._

_- __Mas? _ -Apontou ele amavelmente.

_- __Adeus_ - Categoricamente.

Shion empreendeu o vôo, subindo vertiginosamente por cima do bosque. Não era um adeus. Ele não permitiria. Não podia permitir. Sua sobrevivência dependia dela. Alguém que tinha despertado seu interesse, seu desejo de viver. Tinha-lhe recordado que ainda existiam coisas como o riso, que a vida consistia em algo mais que a simples existência.

Pela primeira vez, em séculos, maravilhou-se da vista que oferecia o bosque, das alturas. A abóbada de ramos que balançavam com o vento, a forma em que os raios da lua se derramavam sobre as árvores e banhavam de prata os arroios. Tudo era incrivelmente belo. Haviam lhe dado um presente de valor incalculável. De alguma forma, uma mulher humana havia conseguido. Uma mulher humana. Saberia imediatamente, se tivesse pertencido aos de sua espécie. Poderia fazer o mesmo pelos outros homens à beira do desespero se tão somente lhes falasse?

Uma vez no refúgio de seu lar, passeou, preocupado, com uma inquieta energia há muito tempo esquecida. Recordava a pele suave, imaginava seu tato ao acariciá-la, sob seu corpo, tentava descobrir qual seria seu sabor. Excitou-se ao pensar na imagem de sua sedosa cabeleira roçando seu acalorado corpo, de sua delicada garganta diante dele. Seu corpo se endureceu inesperadamente. Não era a atração física que havia sentido sendo um novato Era uma dor selvagem, premente e implacável. Perplexo ante o rumo erótico que tomavam seus pensamentos, Shion se impôs uma rígida disciplina. Não era capaz de confrontar a paixão real. Descobrir que era um homem possessivo, mortal se o encolerizavam e protetor além de qualquer medida, o deixou aturdido. Esta classe de paixão não podia compartilhar com uma humana. Era muito perigoso.

A jovem era uma mulher livre e forte para ser mortal, e estava certo, que ficaria clara sua natureza possessiva em qualquer ocasião. Ele não era humano. A sua era uma raça de seres com instintos animais implantados muito antes do momento de nascer. Era melhor manter a distância e satisfazer sua curiosidade só a nível intelectual. Fechou todas as portas e janelas de forma meticulosa, protegendo cada possível entrada com feitiços impossíveis de franquear e desceu a seu lugar de descanso, a câmara onde dormia durante o dia. Estava protegida de qualquer ameaça. Se deixasse esta vida, seria por sua própria vontade. Tombou na cama. Não tinha necessidade do reparador sono que proporcionavam as profundezas da terra. Podia desfrutar das pequenas comodidades humanas. Fechou os olhos e diminuiu sua respiração.

Seu corpo se negava a obedecer. Sua cabeça estava cheia de imagens dela, de cenas eróticas. Imaginou-a caída na cama, nua sob o tecido branco, elevando os braços para receber seu amante. Amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Em lugar de imaginar que era ele que a tomava, viu a imagem de outro homem. Um humano. Seu corpo se agitou com ira, e sua ira era implacável e mortal.

Pele como a seda, cabelo como a seda. Ergueu a mão. Construiu a imagem com mortal precisão e com um firme propósito na cabeça. Prestou atenção a todos os detalhes, inclusive às unhas dos pés, pintadas de uma cor absurda. Seus fortes dedos se fecharam em torno de seu pequeno tornozelo, sentiu a textura da pele feminina e ficou sem fôlego, seu corpo se esticou ao imaginar o prazer. Passou a mão por sua perna, massageando-a, tentando-a. Subiu até o joelho, até a coxa.

Shion sentiu o preciso instante em que ela despertou. Sentia seu corpo arder, o medo da garota o atingiu. De forma deliberada, para que ela soubesse o que estava enfrentando, deslizou a palma de sua mão pelo interior da coxa, acariciando-a, esfregando brandamente.

_- Pare! -_Ela sentia como seu corpo ardia por ele, como desejava seu contato, desejava que a possuísse. Sentia o desenfreado pulsar do coração ao mesmo tempo em que a luta mental que sustentava com ele.

_- __Você já deixou meio doido algum homem, desta forma__? -_ Shion sussurrou as palavras de forma mortalmente sensual e sombria.

_- Maldito seja, pare!_ -As lágrimas brilhavam como jóias nos olhos vermelhos e em sua mente - _Eu só queria ajudar. Já me desculpei..._

Ele continuou movendo a mão, para cima, tinha que fazer, até chegar aos pequenos e úmidos cachos que guardavam a entrada de seu lugar secreto. Deixou a mão ali, de forma possessiva, introduzindo-se em sua cálida umidade.

_- Vai me responder, pequena. Ainda há tempo para que venha para mim, para que ponha minha marca sobre você, para que eu te possua. -_ advertiu-lhe com voz sedosa - _Me responda._

_- Por que está fazendo isto?_

_- Não me desafie - _Shion falou agora com rudeza, pela simples necessidade. Acariciou-a com os dedos até encontrar o lugar mais sensível. -_ Estou sendo extremamente amável com você._

- _Já sabe que a resposta é não_ - murmurou derrotada.

Então, ele fechou os olhos, e foi capaz de acalmar os selvagens demônios que feriam seu corpo.

_- __Durma, pequena. Ninguém te fará mal esta noite._

Rompeu o contato e se deu conta que seu corpo estava tenso, molhado de suor. Era muito tarde para deter a fera que rugia nele, ansiando sua liberação. Ardia de desejo por ela, sentia como o pulso martelava-lhe as têmporas, as chamas percorriam sua pele e chegavam a todas suas terminações nervosas. A fera surgiu, mortal e faminta. Tinha sido muito mais que amável. E ela, sem adverti-lo, havia liberado o monstro. Desejava que a jovem fosse tão forte como ele acreditava.

Shion fechou os olhos ante seu outro lado maldito. Fazia séculos que havia aprendido que não havia nada a fazer. E desta vez não queria lutar. Esta não era uma simples atração sexual, era muito mais. Era algo primário. Algo em seu mais profundo ser chamava à parte mais profunda dela. Possivelmente ela desejava sua natureza selvagem da mesma forma que ele ansiava sua risada e sua compaixão. O que importava? Já não havia escapatória para nenhum dos dois.

Buscou-a com a mente brandamente, antes de fechar os olhos e permitir que sua respiração cessasse. A garota chorava em silêncio, ainda sentia em seu corpo o desejo que lhe havia provocado apenas com a mente. Estava doída e confundida e estava com dor de cabeça. Sem pensar, sem raciocinar, envolveu-a em seus fortes braços, acariciou seu cabelo e lhe enviou toda a suavidade e a ternura que pôde.

_- __Temo que a assustei pequena; foi um engano. Durma agora, está segura._ -Murmurou as palavras enquanto roçava suas têmporas, sua frente, com os lábios, com suavidade, acariciando sua mente com ternura.

Pôde sentir como a mente feminina se fragmentava, como se tivesse estado utilizando sua capacidade telepática para seguir a alguém doente e retorcido. Parecia ter mentais feridas que ainda sangravam. Estava entregue ao cansaço devido a seu encontro anterior e não tinha forças para lutar contra ele. Shion compassou sua respiração a dela, respirando com ela, para ela, devagar, de forma regular, acompanhou os batimentos do seu coração até que ela relaxou, esgotada e sonolenta. Ordenou-lhe num sussurro que dormisse e ela fechou os olhos. Dormiram de uma vez, mas muito afastados, a jovem na pensão e Shion em seus aposentos.

Alguém golpeava a porta de seu quarto, o som penetrou em seu sonho. Anna Rozamond lutava contra a espessa névoa que mantinha seus olhos fechados e fazia com que seu corpo se negasse a mover-se. A sensação de alarme a percorreu de cima abaixo. Era como se a tivessem drogado. Viu o pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira. Eram sete da noite. Tinha dormido durante todo o dia. Espreguiçou-se, lentamente, tinha a sensação de estar presa em areias movediças. Os golpes na porta começaram de novo.

O som retumbou em sua cabeça martelando suas têmporas. - O que?

Tentou fazer com que sua voz soasse calma, embora o coração pulsasse freneticamente. Estava metida num problema. Precisava fazer sua bagagem já e sair correndo. Sabia que seria inútil. Não era ela a única que tinha seguido mentalmente quatro assassinos psicopatas? E este homem era mil vezes melhor telepata que ela. Embora a verdade era que se sentia intrigada ao encontrar outra pessoa com habilidades telepáticas. Nunca havia conhecido outra pessoa com um dom como o seu até agora. Queria ficar e aprender com ele, mas a forma casual na qual ele utilizava seus poderes, o fazia muito perigoso. Veria-se obrigada a pôr distância entre eles, possivelmente, cruzar o oceano para sentir-se a salvo.

- Anna, você está bem? -A voz masculina deixava entrever a preocupação.

Richard

Richard. Tinha conhecido Richard e Crystiane Evans, um casal de irmãos, na noite anterior no restaurante, ao chegar da viagem no trem. Viajavam fazendo um percurso turístico junto com outras seis pessoas. Ela se sentia muito cansada e não se inteirou muito bem da conversa que mantiveram.

Anna tinha vindo aos Cárpatos para estar sozinha e recuperar-se do sofrimento que teve ao conhecer a mente retorcida de um depravado assassino em série. Não tinha procurado a companhia dos turistas, mas Richard e Crystiane tinham ido procurá-la. Havia-os esquecido por completo.

- Estou bem, Richard, temo que tenho uma pequena gripe. -respondeu-lhe ela, sentindo-se longe de estar bem. Passou uma mão trêmula pelo cabelo - Só estou cansada. Vim aqui para descansar.

- Não vamos jantar juntos? – Ele estava preocupado e isso a surpreendeu. Não queria que ninguém lhe impusesse nada e a última coisa que precisava era estar em um restaurante lotado, rodeada de várias pessoas.

- Sinto muito. Possivelmente em outra ocasião -Não tinha tempo para ser educada. Como pôde cometer esse engano tão enorme a noite anterior? Sempre era muito cuidadosa, evitava qualquer contato, nunca tocava em outra pessoa, nunca se aproximava de ninguém.

Simplesmente percebera a tremenda dor e solidão que irradiava daquele desconhecido. Soube por instinto, que ele possuía poderes telepáticos, que sua solidão era muito maior que a dela, que sua dor era tão enorme que estava expondo a idéia de acabar com sua vida. Ela sabia o que era a solidão. Como a fazia sentir-se diferente. Não havia sido capaz de ficar com a boca fechada, precisava ajudar se pudesse. Anna esfregou as têmporas tentando aliviar o martelar que sentia na cabeça. Sempre ocorria depois de usar seus poderes telepáticos.

Obrigando-se a levantar, caminhou devagar para o banho. Ele a controlava sem nem sequer manter contato. A idéia a aterrorizou. Ninguém deveria ser tão poderoso. Abriu a torneira, por completo, esperando que o jorro de água limpasse as teias de aranha de sua mente.

Estava ali para descansar, para desfazer do mau cheiro que impregnava sua mente, para sentir-se limpa e inteira novamente. Seu dom psíquico a esgotava até deixá-la fisicamente exausta. Anna elevou o queixo. Seu novo competidor não a assustaria. Ela tinha disciplina e controle. E desta vez podia fugir. Não tinha vidas inocentes em jogo.

Vestiu-se com uns jeans desgastados e um top de crochê como desafio. Tinha notado que ele pertencia ao Velho Mundo e franziria o cenho ante seu traje americano. Fez a mala num instante, de qualquer maneira, colocando a maquiagem e a roupa na maltratada mala, tão rápido quanto pôde.

Horrorizada, leu o horário do trem. Não passava nenhum antes de dois dias. Podia usar seus encantos para pedir a alguém que a levasse até a cidade mais próxima, mas isso significava compartilhar a estreiteza de um carro com outra pessoa durante horas. Embora, provavelmente, fosse um mal menor.

Escutou a risada masculina. Rouca, divertida e zombadora.

_- Tenta fugir de mim, pequena._

Anna se sentou deprimida, na cama, com o coração acelerado. A voz do homem a fez lembrar de veludo negro. Macia, mas uma voz perigosa, uma arma muito perigosa.

_- Não jogue flores, peixe gordo. Sou uma turista. Eu viajo. _

Obrigou a sua mente a permanecer tranqüila apesar de sentir o toque dos dedos dele sobre seu rosto. Como o fazia? Era a mais ligeira das carícias, mas ela estremeceu de cima abaixo.

_- __E que lugar pensava visitar?__ -_Shion estava descansado e sua mente se sentia viva de novo. Desfrutava lutando com ela.

_- Pensava ir para longe de você e de seus grotescos joguinhos. Possivelmente para a Hungria. Sempre quis visitar Budapeste._

_- Mentirosa. Pensa voltar correndo para os Estados Unidos. Joga xadrez__?_

Anna piscou ante a estranha pergunta.

_- __Xadrez__?_- Repetiu.

A forma de se divertir de um homem podia ser muito estranha.

_- __Xadrez_

_- Sim. E você?_

_- É obvio. Jogue comigo__._

_- Agora?_

Ela começou a recolher sua espessa cabeleira. Havia algo na voz que a cativava, hipnotizava-a. Tocava as fibras de seu coração, mas aterrorizava sua mente.

_- __Primeiro devo saciar meu apetite. E você também está faminta. Posso sentir sua dor de cabeça. Desça para jantar e a encontrarei esta noite às onze._

_- De maneira nenhuma. Não ficarei com você._

_- Tem medo__ -_ Era um insulto deliberado.

Ela sorriu e o som fez com que chamas envolvessem o corpo de Shion.

_- Pode ser que algumas vezes faça tolices, mas não sou tola._

_- __Diga seu nome__. _

Era uma ordem e Anna se viu obrigada a obedecer.

Forçou sua mente a ficar por fora, mas ela doía, sentia agulhadas na cabeça, e o estômago retorcer. Ele não ia pegá-la pela força, o que o tivesse dado livremente.

_- __Por que luta contra mim quando sabe que sou o mais forte dos dois? Faz mal a si mesma. Debilita-se e no final ganharei de todas formas. Sinto o efeito que esta forma de nos comunicar tem sobre você. Sou capaz de obter sua submissão em outras questões muito diferentes._

_- Por que me obriga, quando eu diria, se simplesmente tivesse perguntado?_

Ela percebeu sua perplexidade.

_- __Sinto muito, pequena. Estou acostumado a me sair bem sem esforço__._

_- Sem ter a mínima cortesia?_

_- __Às vezes é mais rápido__._

Anna golpeou o travesseiro.

_- Precisa polir sua arrogância. O fato de que tenha poder, não significa que tenha que se exibir dele._

_- Esquece-se, que a maioria dos humanos não detectam um empurrãozinho mental._

_- Essa não é desculpa para deixar de lado a liberdade das pessoas... E você não usa um __empurrãozinho __de maneira nenhuma, você lança uma ordem e espera obediência. Isso é pior, porque converte as pessoas num rebanho. Estou perto da verdade?_

_- Está-me provocando. _

Desta vez seus pensamentos não chegaram tão claros, como se todas aquelas brincadeiras o estivessem cansando.

_- Não tente me obrigar._

Desta vez a voz de Shion deixava notar uma certa ameaça e bastante perigo. - _Não tenho que tentar, pequena. Conseguiria sua obediência sem esforço._ - Inexorável, mas suave como a seda era sua voz.

_- Você está me parecendo um menino malcriado que sempre consegue o que quer - _Anna ficou de pé, apertando o travesseiro sobre seu dolorido estômago. - _vou descer para jantar. Sinto uma terrível dor de cabeça._

Ela não mentia. Lutar contra ele era um grande esforço e começava a sentir náuseas. Encaminhou-se devagar para a porta, temerosa de que ele a detivesse. Sentiria-se mais segura entre as pessoas.

_- Por favor, seu nome, pequena._ – Ele pediu-lhe com grande educação.

Anna se encontrou sorrindo, apesar de tudo.

_- __Anna__. __Anna Rozamond_

_- Então,__Anna Rozamond, coma e descanse. Voltarei as onze para nossa partida de xadrez._

O contato se rompeu de repente. Anna soltou o ar de seus pulmões, devagar, consciente de que deveria sentir-se aliviada e não subestimá-lo como de fato acontecia. Sua voz a hipnotizava e a seduzia, sentia o riso masculino em cada conversa. Ela sofria a mesma solidão que ele.

Não se permitiu analisar a forma em que seu corpo voltou para a vida com o toque de seus dedos. Ardia por ele. Queria-o. Precisava dele. E só o havia conhecido com a mente. Sua forma de seduzir ia além do meramente físico. Havia algo profundo, elementar e ela não era capaz de precisá-lo. Ele havia chegado ao fundo de sua alma. A necessidade que percebeu nele, sua escuridão, sua atormentada e terrível solidão. Ela também sentia necessidade. Alguém que entendesse o que era estar tão sozinha, tão assustada ao tocar qualquer outro ser humano, aterrorizada por ter alguém perto.

Gostava de sua voz, com a elegância européia e a arrogância masculina. Queria seu conhecimento, suas habilidades.

Sua mão tremeu ao abrir a porta e respirar o ar do corredor. De novo, seu corpo voltava a ser dele, movia-se naturalmente, de forma compassada, obedecendo a suas próprias instruções. Desceu as escadas correndo e entrou no restaurante.

Havia várias mesas ocupadas, muitas mais que na noite anterior. Normalmente, Anna evitava os lugares públicos tanto quanto era possível, assim não tinha por que se preocupar em levantar seu escudo protetor para não sentir as emoções alheias. Inspirou profundamente e entrou.

Richard deu-lhe as boas-vindas com um sorriso, levantou-se como se esperasse que ela se unisse ao grupo de sua mesa. Anna sorriu por sua vez, sem se dar conta de sua aparência, inocente, sensual e completamente inalcançável. Cruzou a sala, saudou Crystiane e foi apresentada a Margaret e Harry Summers.

Americanos. Tentou não mostrar nenhum sinal de alarme. Sabia que sua fotografia tinha sido publicada em todos os jornais e inclusive na televisão, durante a investigação dos últimos assassinatos. Não queria ser reconhecida, não queria voltar a viver o horrendo pesadelo de sentir a mente depravada e retorcida daquele homem. Não haveria lugar para um tema tão horroroso durante o jantar.

- Sente-se aqui, Anna - Richard lhe ofereceu uma cadeira de respaldo alto.

Evitando cuidadosamente o contato físico, Anna se sentou. Era um inferno estar perto de tanta gente. Quando era pequena, a quantidade de emoções que percebia, a sobressaltavam. Esteve a ponto de enlouquecer, até que aprendeu a se proteger, a construir uma barreira protetora. Funcionava a não ser que a dor ou a angústia fosse muito forte, ou se a tocava fisicamente, qualquer outro ser humano. Ou se estava na presença de uma mente doente e nefária.

Nesse momento, com a conversa fluindo a seu redor e todos desfrutando do jantar, começou a sentir os sintomas clássicos da sobrecarga de imagens. Umas agudas espetadas lhe atravessavam a cabeça e seu estômago protestava. Não seria capaz de comer.

Shion inspirou o ar da noite, movendo-se devagar entre as pessoas, procurando o que precisava. Não era uma mulher. Não poderia suportar tocar a pele de outra mulher. Era muito perigoso que o fizesse, em seu atual estado de excitação sexual, estava muito perto de sucumbir à transformação. Podia perder o controle. Por isso tinha que ser um homem. Moveu-se facilmente entre as pessoas, devolvendo saudações àqueles que conhecia. Era um homem respeitado e querido.

Deslizou atrás de um jovem forte e musculoso. Seu aroma era saudável, suas veias estavam cheias de vida. Depois de uma breve e singela conversa, Shion enviou brandamente sua ordem, passou seu braço pelos ombros do moço. Internaram-se nas sombras, ele inclinou a cabeça e se alimentou. Manteve suas emoções firmemente controladas. Gostava deste homem, conhecia sua família. Não podia cometer nenhum engano.

Enquanto levantava a cabeça, assaltou-lhe a primeira onda de angústia.

Anna.

Inconscientemente tinha procurado o contato mental com ela, roçando sua mente para assegurar-se de que ainda continuava lá. Agora que estava alerta, acabou sua tarefa rapidamente, liberou o jovem do transe, continuou com a conversa, rindo amigavelmente, aceitando com alívio a mão do rapaz ao despedir-se, sujeitando-o quando pareceu perder o equilíbrio.

Shion abriu sua mente, concentrou-se no fio que devia seguir. Tinham passado anos, suas habilidades estavam um pouco oxidadas, mas ainda podia "ver" quando queria. Anna estava sentada à mesa com dois casais. Estava bela, serena. Mas ele sabia que ela não se sentia assim. Podia perceber sua confusão, a implacável dor de cabeça e seu desejo de sair da cadeira e deixar para trás todo mundo. Seus olhos, brilhantes Rubis, pareciam atormentados, meras sombras em um rosto totalmente pálido. Tensão. Surpreendeu-lhe sua fortaleza. Não havia forma de que qualquer outra pessoa que não ele, percebesse telepaticamente, sua agonia.

E então, o homem que estava sentado a seu lado se inclinou para ela, olhou-a aos olhos, sua face refletia sua inexperiência, seus olhos desejo.

- Vamos passear, Anna – Ele sugeriu e deixou casualmente a mão por cima de seu joelho.

Imediatamente, a dor de cabeça de Anna aumentou, estalando em seu interior, golpeando-a atrás dos olhos. Ela afastou a perna da mão de Richard.

Os demônios interiores rugiram de ira, liberaram-se em uma explosão. Shion jamais havia sentido tanta fúria. A sensação percorria seu corpo, reclamava-o, apoderou-se dele. Aquele tipo podia feri-la, de forma tão casual, sem saber ou sem se importar. Aquele tipo podia tocá-la, enquanto ela estava vulnerável e desprotegida. Aquele tipo podia deixar suas mãos sobre ela. Atravessou o céu como um raio, enquanto o ar fresco dispersava sua ira.

Anna percebeu sua fúria. A atmosfera da sala se fez pesada. Fora, o vento começou a soprar formando diabólicos espirais. Os ramos das árvores golpeavam os muros da pensão. O vento soava nas janelas de forma sinistra. Vários garçons fizeram o sinal da cruz, olhando assustados a repentina mudança da noite, agora escura, sem estrelas. O ambiente ficou inesperadamente em silêncio, como se todos estivessem contendo a respiração.

Richard ofegou, levando as mãos à garganta, como se tirasse dedos fortes e opressivos. Sua face ficou vermelha, com manchas violáceas e já estava com os olhos quase fora das órbitas. Crystiane gritou e um garçom jovem correu para ajudar Richard que se asfixiava. As pessoas ficavam de pé, esticando o pescoço para poder ver melhor. Anna obrigou seu frágil corpo a permanecer calmo. Não podia sair ilesa com tantas emoções fluindo de uma vez.

_- __Liberte-o._

Obteve um silêncio por resposta.

O garçom tentava ajudar Richard por trás, realizando a manobra do Heimlich, ainda assim, Richard caiu de joelhos com os lábios azulados enquanto deixava os olhos em brancos.

_- __Por favor. Suplico-lhe. Solte-o. Faça por mim._

De repente, Richard começou a respirar dificultosamente, ofegando. Sua irmã e Margaret se abaixaram a seu lado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. De forma instintiva, Anna se moveu para ele.

_- Não o toque! _

Foi uma ordem real, que a atemorizou como se ele a tivesse forçado com seus poderes.

As emoções de todas as pessoas da casa assaltavam Anna. A dor e o terror de Jacob. O medo de Crystiane, o terror da proprietária da pensão, o impacto que haviam sofrido os outros americanos. Curvavam-na, golpeavam-na até fazê-la sentir frágil e transtornada. Mas era sua avassaladora ira, que enviava alfinetes em sua cabeça. Sentiu náuseas a revolver seu estômago e quase se viu obrigada a ajoelhar-se para evitar a dor, olhando desesperada para todos lados, procurando o toalete das senhoras. Se alguém tentasse tocá-la, ajudá-la, ficaria louca.

- Anna.

A voz era macia, sensual, e a acariciava. A calma no olho do furacão. Veludo negro. Bela. Balsâmica.

Fez-se um estranho silêncio no restaurante, enquanto Shion o cruzava. Emanava autoridade e arrogância.

Era alto, Branco, bem formado e musculoso, mas eram seus olhos, cheios de energia, de escuridão, de milhares de segredos, que atraíram imediatamente. Esses olhos podiam hipnotizar ou seduzir, como fazia sua voz. Ele sabia por onde devia mover-se para chegar a ela, afastava os garçons para um lado.

- Shion, é um inesperado prazer tê-lo entre nós - ofegou com surpresa a proprietária da pensão.

Ele lançou uma rápida olhadela à roliça figura da mulher.

- Vim por Anna. Temos um encontro -Disse docemente, mas com tal autoridade que ninguém se atreveu a discutir com ele. - Desafiou-me para uma partida de xadrez.

A proprietária da pensão assentiu com a cabeça enquanto sorria.

- Divirtam-se.

Anna cambaleou, enquanto apertava o estômago com os braços. Seus olhos de cor safira enormes, ao sentir que Shion se aproximava, levantou a cabeça. Estava a seu lado antes que fosse capaz de se mover e estendeu os braços para sustentá-la.

- Não o faça.

Anna fechou os olhos, aterrorizada por seu contato. Já não podia com tantas emoções, não seria capaz de suportar as poderosas irradiações de seu corpo.

Shion não duvidou um instante, pegou-a nos braços e a estreitou contra seu peito. Enquanto se voltava para sair com ela do restaurante, seu rosto era uma máscara de granito. Depois deles, os sussurros e murmúrios começaram a elevar-se.

Anna ficou tensa, esperando a descarga sobre seus sentidos, mas ele havia fechado sua mente e só pôde perceber a enorme força de seus braços. Saíram à escuridão da noite. Shion andava com agilidade e elegância, como se ela não pesasse nada.

- Respire, pequena. Isso ajuda.

Percebeu o pingo de diversão na maciez de sua voz. Anna fez caso de sua sugestão, muito exausta para lutar. Havia vindo a este lugar selvagem e afastado para se curar, mas em lugar de sentir-se recuperada, sua mente estava ainda mais maltratada. Abriu os olhos com muito cuidado, olhando-o através de seus cílios. Seu cabelo era de cor verde. Longos e estava penteado para trás e recolhido na nuca. Seu rosto poderia pertencer a um anjo ou a um demônio, pois era forte e poderoso, com uma boca sensual que se curvava com uma ameaça de crueldade. Seus olhos entrecerrados eram de cor lilás escuros. Gelo lilas, pura magia negra.

Anna não pôde ler sua mente, seus pensamentos ou emoções. Jamais havia acontecido isso com ela antes.

- Solte-me. Sinto-me um pouco tonta... Parece que me seqüestrou um pirata ou algo assim.

Eles estavam-se embrenhando nas profundezas do bosque a grandes passadas. Os ramos das árvores e os arbustos rangiam com o vento. Seu coração pulsava descontrolado. Ela esticou o corpo, empurrou os fortes ombros e lutou em vão.

Shion baixou o olhar para seu rosto, de forma possessiva, mas não diminuiu o passo e tampouco a respondeu.

Era humilhante que ele nem sequer percebesse seus esforços por libertar-se. Com um pequeno suspiro, Anna se permitiu apoiar a cabeça contra seu ombro.

- Resgatou-me ou seqüestrou-me?

Ele mostrou seus dentes brancos com o sorriso de um predador, de um homem em busca de diversão.

- Possivelmente as duas coisas.

- Onde me levará? – Ela não queria começar outra batalha física ou mental.

- À minha casa. Temos um encontro. Sou Shion Dubrinsky.

Anna esfregou as têmporas.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Esta noite me sinto um pouco... – Ela se interrompeu ao captar com a extremidade do olho, uma sombra que seguia seus passos. Quase parou seu coração. Olhou a sua volta, tornou a olhar, fê-lo pela terceira vez. Sua mão se firmou no ombro masculino. - Solte-me, Dubrinsky.

- Shion - Corrigiu ele, sem deter-se. Um ligeiro sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

- Viu os lobos? -Ela notou que ele encolhia os ombros com total indiferença.

- Fique tranqüila, pequena. Não nos farão mal. Este é seu lar como é o meu. Temos um acordo e estamos em paz os uns com os outros.

De alguma forma ela soube que ele dizia a verdade.

- Vai me fazer algum mal? -Fez a pergunta com suavidade, precisava saber.

Os olhos lilases escuro detiveram-se de novo em seu rosto, havia um inequívoco olhar possessivo que encerravam milhares de segredos.

- Não faria mal a uma mulher como você está pensando. Mas estou seguro que nossa relação não sempre será serena. Você gosta de me desafiar. - Respondeu ele, de forma tão honesta, como foi possível

Seu olhar fazia com que se sentisse dele, como se pertencesse só a ele e ele tivesse direito sobre ela.

- Cometeu um engano ao fazer mal a Richard. Podia tê-lo matado.

- Não o defenda, pequena. Permiti que continuasse com vida por você, mas não me causaria nenhum problema terminar o assunto. - Seria agradável. Nenhum homem tem o direito a tocar à mulher de Shion e feri-la como esse humano acabava de fazer. A incapacidade do homem, em perceber a dor que estava causando a Anna, não o absolvia de seu pecado.

- Estou segura de que não pensa isso. Richard não tem a culpa. Sentir-se atraído por mim. – Ela tentou explicar amavelmente.

- Não voltará a me dizer seu nome. Tocou-a. Ele pôs sua mão sobre você.

Ele deteve-se de repente, nas profundezas do bosque, tão selvagem como a os lobos que os rodeavam. Nem sequer respirava com esforço embora tivesse andado vários quilômetros com ela nos braços. Olhou-a diretamente nos olhos, de forma implacável.

- Fez-lhe muito mal.

Anna ficou sem fôlego ao notar que ele baixava a cabeça para ela. Seus lábios se detiveram quase sobre os seus. Tão perto que ela podia sentir sua respiração quente, sobre a pele.

- Não me desobedeça neste assunto, Anna. Este homem a tocou, fez-lhe mal e não encontro nenhum motivo para que continue vivendo. – Ele contemplou seu rosto implacável.

- Está falando sério?

Ela não queria sentir a lânguidez que se estendeu por seu corpo, depois de ouvir suas palavras. Richard lhe fez muito mal. Sentiu tanta dor que apenas podia respirar e de alguma forma, só Shion tinha percebido.

- Terrivelmente a sério – Ele continuou andando, a grandes passos.

Anna permanecia em silêncio, tentando solucionar aquele mistério. Ela sabia o que era o mal, tinha-o açoitado, banhou-se nele, na mente depravada e obscena de um assassino em série. Este homem falava da morte como se fosse algo normal. Mas não percebia maldade alguma em Shion. Sabia que estava em perigo, pois Shion Dubrinsky era um grave perigo para ela. Um homem com poderes ilimitados e prepotente no uso de sua força. Um homem que acreditava ter direitos sobre ela.

- Shion? - Estava começando a tremer. - Quero voltar.

Os olhos lilases escuro baixaram novamente para seu rosto, percebendo as sombras sob seus olhos dilatados pelo medo. Seu coração pulsava alucinado e seu corpo miúdo tremia.

- Retornar para onde? Para a morte? Para a solidão? Não tem nada com toda essas pessoas e comigo tem tudo. Retornar não é a resposta. Antes ou depois não será capaz de satisfazer suas demandas, suas petições. Cada vez que os ajuda, eles levam parte de sua alma. Comigo cuidando de você, estará mais segura.

Anna se equilibrou sobre o peito masculino, tentando empurrá-lo, mas suas mãos foram tomadas pelo calor que desprendia sua pele. Shion simplesmente estreitou seu abraço, a diversão em ver as inúteis tentativas de Anna, provocava calidez a seu olhar.

- Não pode lutar comigo, pequena.

- Tenho que voltar, Shion - Conseguiu controlar sua voz. Não estava certa de estar dizendo a verdade. Ele a conhecia. Sabia o que ela realmente sentia, o preço que pagava por seu dom. A atração entre eles era tão forte que mal ela podia pôr em ordem seus pensamentos.

A casa se elevou diante deles de repente, escura e ameaçadora, uma confusa massa de pedras. Anna se segurou à camisa de Shion. Sabia que em seu estado nervoso, não era capaz de controlar o gesto revelador.

- Está a salvo comigo, Anna. Não permitiria que nada ou ninguém lhe fizesse mal.

Com os nervos à flor de pele, ela engoliu em seco, enquanto ele empurrava as pesadas portas de ferro da grade e subia as escadas.

- Depois de você.

Deixou que seu queixo acariciasse seu sedoso cabelo, sentindo como seu corpo estremecia em resposta.

- Bem-vinda a meu lar. – Ele pronunciou as palavras docemente, agasalhando-a com elas, como se ela fosse a luz do fogo ou um raio de sol. Devagar e a contragosto, deixou-a em pé no chão da entrada.

Shion passou a seu lado para abrir a porta, depois se afastou.

- Entra em minha casa, por sua vontade e livremente? -Perguntou-lhe de modo formal, mas olhando-a de forma abrasadora, cravando o olhar em seus lábios antes de olhar seus olhos.

Ela estava assustada. Podia ler nela facilmente, um ser selvagem e cativo que queria confiar nele, mas que se sentia incapaz de fazer, tentada a sair correndo, abandonada, mas desejosa de lutar até o último momento. Precisava dele quase como ele a precisava dela. Tocou o trinco da porta com as pontas dos dedos.

- Se disser que não, me levará de volta à estalagem?

Por que queria estar com ele quando sabia que era um homem terrivelmente perigoso? Ele a estava "empurrando"; ela podia perceber, porque seus poderes psíquicos estavam muito desenvolvidos para não se dar conta. Via-se sozinho, orgulhoso e seus olhos ardiam de desejo por ela. Estavam famintos. Não a respondeu, não tentou convencê-la, simplesmente ficou de pé, em silêncio, esperando.

Anna emitiu um pequeno suspiro, sabendo-se derrotada. Nunca antes, havia conhecido outro ser humano com o qual pudesse sentar-se e conversar, inclusive tocá-lo sem sofrer o bombardeio de pensamentos e emoções. Isso já era uma forma de sedução.

Transpôs a soleira da entrada. Shion a pegou pelo braço.

- Livremente. Diga.

- Livremente. Faço-o por minha vontade. - Entrou na casa, olhando para o chão. Não viu a alegria selvagem que iluminou o rosto dele.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, pertece a Christine Feehan****, A Anna pertence a Anya-san.

estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler.

então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPÍTULO II**

A pesada porta fechou-se atrás de Anna com um ruído surdo. Ela começou a tiritar e a esfregar os braços, estava muito nervosa. Shion lhe jogou uma capa sobre os ombros. Anna viu-se envolta por seu quente aroma masculino. Atravessou o saguão a grandes passos e abriu as portas da biblioteca. Acendeu o fogo num momento e mostrou-lhe uma poltrona, ao lado da chaminé. Era de respaldo alto e macia tapeçaria. Era uma peça de antiquário, embora não parecesse nada deteriorada nem desgastada.

Anna estudou o aposento com certo temor. Era uma moradia grande, com um belo piso de madeira em forma de mosaico. Em três das paredes, viam-se estantes cobertas de livros. A maioria encadernados em couro e muitos deles antiguíssimos. As poltronas eram cômodas, a mesinha antiga, também estava em estupendas condições. O tabuleiro de xadrez era de mármore e as peças eram esculpidas à mão.

- Beba isto.

Esteve a ponto de pular da cadeira, quando o viu junto a ela oferecendo-lhe um copo de cristal.

- Não tomo bebidas alcoólicas.

Ele sorriu daquela forma que fazia seu coração bater rápido. Seu agudo sentido de olfato já havia percebido essa informação com antecedência.

- Não é álcool. É uma mescla de ervas para sua dor de cabeça.

Uma sensação de alarme se estendeu em seu interior. Tinha sido uma loucura estar ali. A situação era como tentar relaxar, sabendo que havia um tigre selvagem na casa. Ele podia fazer-lhe alguma coisa e ninguém iria a ajudá-la. Se a drogasse… Meneou a cabeça com decisão.

- Não, obrigado.

- Anna - Disse em voz baixa, acariciante, hipnótica. - Obedeça.

Seus dedos se curvaram ao redor do copo, lutou para impedi-lo, mas a cabeça estalou com uma súbita e lacerante dor. Gritou.

Shion estava a seu lado, de pé, cobriu com sua mão os dedos que seguravam o frágil cristal.

- Por que me desafia por coisa tão insignificante?

As lágrimas lhe queimavam a garganta, mas não ia chorar.

- Por que me obrigaria a tomá-la?

Ele levou a mão a garganta dela, rodeou-a e elevou o queixo.

- Porque sente dor e quero que a dor desapareça.

Podia ser tão simples? Seus olhos aumentaram com a estupefação. Doía-lhe a cabeça e queria que a dor desaparecesse? Era realmente tão protetor ou simplesmente divertia-se em fazê-la aceitar sua vontade?

- Eu quem devo decidir. Nisso consiste a liberdade.

- Vejo a dor em seus olhos, sinto-a em seu corpo. Sabendo que posso ajudar, é lógico que permita, que continue sentindo-se mal simplesmente porque quer demonstrar alguma coisa? - Sua voz denotava confusão - Anna, se tivesse intenção de fazer-lhe algum mal, não precisaria drogá-la. Deixe-me ajudar. - Movia o polegar sobre sua pele com uma carícia ligeira, sensual, seguindo a linha do pescoço, desenhando sua face até chegar ao lábio inferior.

Anna fechou os olhos e deixou que ele aproximasse o copo de seus lábios, fazendo o líquido agridoce descer por sua garganta. Sentiu que estava pondo sua vida nas mãos daquele homem. Suas carícias eram possessivas.

- Relaxe, pequena. - disse ele, brandamente - Me fale de você. Como é que pode ouvir meus pensamentos? - Seus fortes dedos iniciaram uma relaxante massagem sobre as têmporas de Anna.

- Sempre fui capaz de fazer essas coisas. Quando era pequena, pensava que todo mundo podia ler os pensamentos dos outros. Mas era terrível ouvir o mais profundo de cada pessoa, seus segredos. Ouvia e sentia coisas a cada minuto - Ela nunca falava de sua vida, de sua infância, a ninguém e muito menos a um completo estranho. Mas Shion não era um estranho. Parecia formar parte de sua vida. Uma parte de sua alma. Era importante que contasse - Meu pai pensava que eu era uma espécie de monstro, um demônio, até minha mãe se assustava de mim. Aprendi a não tocar em ninguém, a não me colocar em meio a muitas pessoas. Era melhor estar sozinha, em lugares solitários. Era a única forma de não perder a razão.

Durante um segundo os dentes de Shion apareceram, ameaçadores, queria estar a sós com seu pai. Só alguns minutos, para ensinar o que era realmente um demônio. As palavras de Anna haviam despertado a ira em seu interior. Era uma situação alarmante e interessante. Saber que ela estava só há tantos anos, que tinha suportado a dor e a solidão estando ele no mundo, o enfurecia. Por que não havia ido procurá-la? Por que seu pai não a havia amado e protegido como devia?

Suas mãos estavam operando milagres, deslizando-se até a nuca, seus dedos eram fortes, sua massagem hipnótica.

- Faz poucos anos, um homem estava assassinando famílias inteiras, crianças pequenas. Eu vivia com uma amiga do instituto e quando voltei do trabalho, encontrei-os todos mortos. Quando entrei na casa pude sentir a maldade, seus pensamentos. As coisas que passavam por minha cabeça me davam náuseas, mas fui capaz de localizá-lo e finalmente guiar à polícia até ele.

Shion acariciou a grossa trança com as mãos, até encontrar a presilha que a prendia. Soltou-a e desfez as compridas e sedosas mechas, ainda úmidos pela ducha que ela havia tomado horas antes.

- Quantas vezes fez o mesmo? - Ela deixava que a informação fluísse. O horror, a dor, as faces das pessoas que ajudavam, enquanto ela realizava seu trabalho, atônitos, fascinados e enojados pela habilidade que possuía. Ele viu todos os detalhes compartilhando sua mente, lendo suas lembranças para conhecê-la realmente.

- Quatro. Persegui quatro assassinos. A última vez me derrubou. Estava doente e ele era muito perverso. Senti-me suja, incapaz de tirá-lo da cabeça. Vim para cá, esperando encontrar paz. Decidi que jamais voltaria a fazer o que fiz.

Atrás dela, Shion fechou os olhos, por um momento, para acalmar-se. Ela se sentia suja! Podia ver seu interior, sua alma e seu coração, cada segredo. Ela era luz e compaixão, força e amabilidade. Jamais deveria ter visto as coisas que presenciara. Esperou até que sua voz esteve calma e serena.

- Dói-te a cabeça ao usar suas habilidades telepáticas? - quando ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, continuou - E ainda assim, quando me ouviu, dolorido e desesperado, chegou até mim sabendo o preço que iria pagar.

Como podia explicar-lhe Sentiu-o como um animal ferido, irradiando tanta dor, que ela pôs-se a chorar. Compartilhavam a mesma solidão. E ela havia percebido sua intenção de acabar com a dor, com a vida. Não podia deixar que o fizesse, sem se importar com o que acontecesse.

Shion deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões lentamente. A bondade de seu caráter e sua entrega o deixou-o atônito e impressionado. Estava duvidando, não sabia se poderia expressar com palavras, o porquê de se colocar em contato com ele, mas Shion soube que era natural nela, entregar-se de forma desinteressada. Também descobriu que ela ouviu sua chamada tão intensamente porque, esse algo profundo nele que alcançou sua mente, havia descoberto em Anna, tudo o que necessitava. Aspirou seu perfume, abraçando-o, desfrutando da maravilhosa visão de tê-la em seu lar, de respirar seu aroma, de sentir seu cabelo sedoso entre suas mãos, sua pele suave sob seus dedos. A luz do fogo arrancava reflexos vermelhos de seu cabelo. A necessidade o golpeou com força, com dolorosa urgência e se deleitou nesta dor porque agora era capaz de sentir. Sentou-se ao outro lado da mesa, em frente a ela, arrastou seu olhar prazerosamente por suas tentadoras curvas.

- Por que se veste com roupa de homem? - perguntou-lhe.

Ela soltou uma risada suave e melodiosa, os olhos a iluminaram com esta pequena travessura.

- Porque sabia que te incomodaria.

Shion jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Desta vez, o riso era genuíno, puro, real. A felicidade o enchia e o carinho começava a agitar-se em seu interior. Não era capaz de recordar como eram esses sentimentos, mas as emoções que o atravessavam eram agudas, claras e deixavam seu corpo docemente dolorido.

- É necessário me incomodar?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e o olhou, deu-se conta que a dor de cabeça havia desaparecido por completo.

- É tão fácil… - brincou Anna.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, diminuindo a distância entre ambos.

- É uma mulher desrespeitosa. Quer dizer que é muito perigoso.

- Hum, possivelmente um pouco perigoso também – Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto com um movimento da mão. O gesto era um hábito inocente, mas incrivelmente sensual. Deixou à vista a perfeição de seu rosto, a plenitude de seus seios e a suave curva de sua garganta.

- Então, é certo que é tão bom jogador de xadrez? - Desafiou-o com imprudência.

Uma hora mais tarde, Shion se acomodou em sua cadeira, observando seu rosto enquanto ela estudava o tabuleiro. Tinha o cenho franzido pela concentração, tentado descobrir a estratégia que ele seguia. Ela podia perceber que ele estava fazendo uma armadilha, mas não era capaz de ver no que consistia. Anna apoiou o queixo sobre a mão, relaxada, sem pressa. Era paciente e meticulosa, em duas ocasiões havia conseguido colocá-lo contra a parede, porque ele estava muito seguro de si mesmo.

De repente, arregalou os olhos surpresa, enquanto um lento sorriso aparecia em seus lábios carnudos.

- É um ardiloso diabo, não é, Shion? Mas sua astúcia pode metê-lo num pequeno problema.

Ele olhou-a com os olhos semicerrados. Seus dentes se viam muito brancos à luz do fogo.

- Esqueceu de mencionar que a última pessoa impertinente o suficiente para ganhar uma partida de xadrez, foi jogada na masmorra e torturada durante trinta anos?

- Suponho que então teria uns… dois anos – ela brincou com o olhar fixo no tabuleiro.

Bruscamente, ele prendeu a respiração. Havia se sentido tão bem junto dela, sentia que o aceitava totalmente. Obviamente ela o acreditava mortal, com poderes telepáticos muito superiores aos seus. Shion estendeu prazerosamente um braço sobre o tabuleiro para fazer seu movimento, vendo como ela compreendia o que ia fazer.

- Acredito que isto é um xeque-mate. - disse com voz aveludada.

- Deveria saber que um homem que caminha pelo bosque rodeado de lobos seria muito matreiro. - Dedicou-lhe um sorriso. - Uma estupenda partida, Shion. Gostei muito.

Anna se apoiou comodamente nas almofadas.

- Pode falar com os animais? - perguntou com curiosidade.

Gostava da presença dela em sua casa, a forma em que o fogo tingia de vermelho escuro seu cabelo e as sombras obscureciam adoravemente seu rosto. Havia memorizado o menor detalhe. Sabia que se fechasse os olhos a veria ali, as delicadas maçãs do rosto, o pequeno nariz e a exuberante boca.

- Sim - Respondeu com honestidade, não queria mentiras entre eles.

- Teria matado Richard?

Seus belos cílios chamaram sua atenção.

- Tome cuidado com suas perguntas, pequena. - advertiu.

Ela arrumou as pernas na poltrona, enquanto o olhava fixamente.

- Sabe, Shion? Está tão acostumado a usar seu poder que não pára para pensar se o que faz é bom ou mau.

- Ele não tinha direito de tocar em você. Estava lhe fazendo mal.

- Mas ele não sabia. E você não tem o direito de me tocar, mas o faz de todas formas – assinalou, tentando raciocinar.

Seus olhos brilharam frios.

- Tenho todo o direito. Você pertence-me - Disse ele tranqüilamente, mas o tom de voz suave deixava notar uma pequena advertência - E o que é ainda mais importante, Anna, eu não te faço mal.

Anna ficou sem respiração. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua sem dar-se conta.

- Shion – escolhia as palavras com supremo cuidado, duvidando. – Eu pertenço a mim mesma. Sou uma pessoa, não algo que se possa ter com propriedade. De todas formas, vivo nos Estados Unidos. Retornarei logo para minha casa e tenho intenção de pegar o próximo trem para Budapest.

Em seus lábios, desenharam o sorriso de um caçador, de um predador. A luz do fogo se refletiu por um instante em seus olhos que brilharam como os de um lobo na escuridão. Não disse nada. Contemplava-a fixamente, sem piscar.

Anna levou a mão à garganta de forma protetora.

- É tarde, deveria ir-me embora. - Podia ouvir o batimento do próprio coração. O que queria dele? Não sabia, só podia pensar que estava desfrutando da noite mais perfeita e aterradora de toda sua vida e que queria vê-lo novamente. Shion estava totalmente imóvel, ameaçador. Anna esperou sem fôlego. O medo a asfixiava, a fazia tremer. Medo de que ele a deixasse partir, medo de que a obrigasse a ficar. Inspirou profundamente - Shion, não sei o que quer de mim. - Tampouco ela sabia o que queria.

Então ele ficou em pé, emanando poder e elegância. Sua sombra a alcançou antes que ele. Tinha uma enorme força, mas suas mãos foram gentis quando tocaram-na para colocá-la de pé. Deslizaram por seus braços até as deixar descansar sobre seus ombros, enquanto a acariciava no pescoço com os polegares. Uma estranha sensação de calidez subiu por seu estômago.

Ela era tão pequena a seu lado, tão frágil e vulnerável.

- Não tente me deixar, pequena. Precisamos um do outro - Inclinou a cabeça para acariciar suas pálpebras com os lábios, enviando pequenas labaredas que faziam arder à pele dela - Faz-me lembrar o que é a vida. - sussurrou com aquela voz hipnótica. Beijou-a no canto dos lábios e Anna sentiu que uma descarga elétrica atravessava seu corpo.

Elevou-se para acariciar a escura linha de seu queixo, uma vez que tentava separar-se dele pondo a outra mão sobre os fortes músculos do peito.

- Escute, Shion - disse com voz rouca. - Sabemos o que é a solidão, a completa solidão.

Ainda não posso acreditar que esteja tão perto de você, tocá-lo sem que me curvem involuntariamente seus pensamentos. Mas não podemos continuar com isto.

O fogo que ardia em seus olhos deixou entrever um pingo de ternura e diversão. Ele entrelaçou os dedos em sua nuca.

- OH, é claro que podemos. - O veludo negro de sua voz era pura sedução, seu sorriso abertamente sensual.

Anna percebeu o poder dele em todo o corpo. Era incapaz de sustentar-se em pé. Estava tão perto dele que se sentia parte de seu corpo, rodeada por ele, envolta em seu abraço.

- Não tenho intenção de dormir com um desconhecido pelo simples fato de estar sozinha.

Sua risada foi quase uma carícia.

- Isso é o que pensa? Que dormiria comigo só porque está sozinha? – Novamente, ele acariciou brandamente sua garganta, fazendo que seu sangue ardesse. - Por isso fará amor comigo. Por isso! - disse apanhando sua boca em um beijo agressivo.

Sentiram-se envolvidos por um fogo abrasador, pela força do relâmpago, a terra tremeu e se elevou sob seus pés.

Shion aproximou seu corpo esbelto até fazê-la sentir sua masculinidade, a agressividade de seus músculos. Dominava-a com sua boca, afogando-a em um mundo de puro prazer.

Anna não pôde fazer nada mais que se colar a ele. Seu corpo era sua âncora em uma tormenta de turbulenta paixão. Das profundezas de sua garganta elevou-se um grunhido feroz, animal, como o de um lobo ao despertar. Sua boca se transladou para a suave e frágil curva de sua garganta, onde o sangue pulsava desenfreadamente contra sua sedosa pele.

Os braços de Shion se fecharam ainda mais em torno dela, sujeitando-a contra seu corpo de forma possessiva, consciente de que Anna não poderia liberar-se de seu abraço. Anna se sentia arder de necessidade, derretia-se encerrada em seu abraço, sua pele queimava. Movia-se inquieta roçando-se contra seu corpo, os mamilos se erguiam desenhando-se claramente sob o fino tecido de seu pulôver.

Ele acariciou-lhe o mamilo suavemente por cima da roupa. Ondas de sufocante calor subiam em espiral pelo corpo de Anna fazendo com que seus joelhos fraquejassem e que só a força de seus braços a mantivessem em pé. Shion moveu de novo sua boca e sua língua traçou um caminho ardente, até onde se agitava o sangue, em sua garganta.

E então seu sangue se converteu em fogo líquido, sentiu uma dor abrasadora, seu corpo se retorcia enfebrecido pelo desespero. Assaltavam-na ondas de delicioso desejo. A mistura de dor e prazer que sua língua estava lhe provocando no pescoço era tão intensa, que já não sabia onde começava seu corpo e onde começava o de Shion. Com o polegar ele jogou-lhe a cabeça para trás deixando sua garganta exposta, uniu a boca à sua pele, devorando-a, bebendo dela. Anna sentia que sua boca a queimava, mas desta forma satisfazia sua própria sede.

Shion murmurou algo em sua língua natal e rompeu a união afastando ligeiramente a cabeça. Anna sentiu que algo quente caía pela garganta, escorregando para o peito. A língua de Shion seguiu o rastro, lambendo a cremosa curva de seus seios. Segurou-a pela cintura, de repente foi consciente do estado de seu próprio corpo, que rugia por liberar-se. Tinha que reclamá-la como sua companheira. Seu corpo o exigia, ardia por ela.

Anna se segurou à camisa dele para não perder o equilíbrio. Shion lançou uma maldição eloqüente, misturando as duas línguas, furioso consigo mesmo, enquanto a embalava de forma protetora entre seus braços.

- Sinto muito, Shion. – Ela estava assustada, aterrada pela debilidade que invadia seu corpo. A casa parecia girar a seu redor e uma bruma parecia envolver tudo. Sentia uma dor ardente no pescoço.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la com delicadeza.

- Não, pequena, estou indo muito rápido - Tudo o que ele era, a mistura de fera e de homem, com centenas de anos nas costas, bramava em seu interior para que a tomasse, para que a conservasse a seu lado, mas ele queria que ela viesse por sua própria vontade, desejosa de estar com ele.

- Sinto-me estranha, enjoada.

Ele havia perdido o controle um só momento e a fera surgiu faminta pela doçura do sabor e desejosa de pôr sua marca sobre ela. Seu corpo necessitava com urgência, libertar-se do ardor que o dominava, precisava possui-la. Mas a disciplina e o controle venceram seus instintos predadores. Inspirou profundamente e a deixou na cadeira, junto ao fogo.

Ela merecia que a cortejasse, merecia conhecê-lo de verdade, chegar a sentir um pouco que fosse, de carinho por ele antes de unir suas vidas para sempre. Uma humana. Um ser mortal. Era um engano. Era perigoso. Enquanto a acomodava gentilmente sobre as almofadas percebeu que algo estava errado.

Seu rosto tinha uma expressão sombria e ameaçadora ao voltar-se. Seu corpo não expressava amparo, agora mostrava poder e ameaça.

- Não se mova. - ordenou-lhe brandamente. Moveu-se tão rápido que pareceu desaparecer de repente, fechando as portas da biblioteca enquanto se dirigia à porta principal. Shion enviou uma chamada silenciosa a seus sentinelas.

Um lobo solitário uivou no exterior, outro respondeu, depois se uniu um terceiro até formar um coro de uivos. Quando o som cessou Shion ficou esperando junto à porta, seu rosto era uma implacável máscara de granito. A névoa flutuava no bosque, os densos farrapos formavam redemoinhos junto à casa, formando uma massa espessa.

Alongou o braço e a porta principal se abriu. A densa névoa penetrou no saguão, amontoou-se até que cobriu tudo. Pouco a pouco a bruma começou a condensar-se, formando figuras que tomavam consistência até aparecer de forma totalmente corpórea.

- Por que me incomodam esta noite? - era um desafio, seus olhos brilhavam de forma perigosa.

Um homem se adiantou do resto, levando a esposa pelo braço. Estava pálida e tinha enormes olheiras, seu estado de gestação era muito avançado.

- Necessitamos de seu conselho, Shion e lhe trazemos notícias.

Anna sentiu que o alarme crescia em seu interior, golpeava sua cabeça e a afogava limpando as teias de aranha do transe no qual Shion a tinha mergulhado. Alguém sofria, estava louco de inquietação. A dor atravessava-o como uma faca afiada. Ficou em pé, agarrando-se ao respaldo da poltrona. As imagens a assaltaram. Uma jovem de pele pálida com uma estaca lhe atravessando o peito. O sangue emanava aos jorros. Haviam-lhe cortado à cabeça e lhe tinham posto algo asqueroso na boca. Um ritual, uma advertência para os outros. Um assassino em série aqui, nesta pacífica terra.

Anna apertou os dentes, tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, talvez assim conseguisse deter o fluxo de imagens que chegava a sua mente. Não podia respirar, não queria respirar, só queria que aquilo acabasse. Olhou freneticamente a seu redor e viu uma porta à sua direita, em direção contrária ao fluxo de cansativas emoções. Caiu no chão, estava fraca, desorientada e enjoada. Saiu da biblioteca cambaleante, precisava respirar ar fresco, longe da morte e do horror, que os recém chegados traziam na mente de forma tão intensa. A ira e o medo pareciam criar vida em suas mentes. Eram animais feridos, preparados para destroçar e rasgar em vingança. Por que havia pessoas tão ruins? Por que existiam pessoas tão violentas? Não obteve nenhuma resposta, nem queria esperar mais para obtê-la. Tinha dado vários passos ao longo de um amplo saguão quando uma figura se ergueu de repente diante dela.

Era mais jovem que Shion, mais magro, de olhos brilhantes e cabelo Azul Comprido e liso. Tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e uma atitude ameaçadora enquanto se aproximava.

Uma mão invisível o golpeou no peito, afastando-o de Anna e jogando-o contra a parede. Shion se materializou, como uma sombra escura e malévola. Alcançou Anna e a empurrou, até colocá-la atrás dele de forma protetora. Desta vez o grunhido gutural era o rugido de uma fera ao lançar um desafio.

Anna podia sentir a terrível ira de Shion, ira misturada com dor. As emoções eram tão intensas que impregnavam o ar a seu redor. Tocou-lhe o braço, seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do seu pulso, uma minúscula dispersão para toda aquela violência que girava em seu interior. Podia sentir como a tensão percorria o corpo dele como se tivesse vida própria.

Ouviu como várias pessoas continham o fôlego. Anna se deu conta de que era o centro das atenções. Havia uma mulher e quatro homens com os olhos fixos no pulso de Shion que ela rodeava com seus pequenos dedos. Parecia ter cometido um terrível crime, tocar Shion. Ele moveu sua figura, bem mais corpulenta que a dela, para protegê-la do escrutínio daquelas pessoas. Não tentou afastar sua mão. Por acaso, moveu seu corpo de forma protetora, aproximando-a da parede de forma que eles não a vissem absolutamente.

- Ela está sob minha proteção. - Era uma declaração. Um desafio. Uma promessa de vingança rápida e mortal.

- Como todos nós também o estamos. - disse a mulher suavemente, tentando apaziguá-los.

Anna cambaleou. Seu único apoio era a parede. A ira e a dor chegavam até ela em incessantes ondas, até fazê-la querer gritar. Deixou escapar um pequeno som de protesto. Rapidamente Shion se voltou para ela, rodeando-a com seus braços, envolvendo-a neles.

- Mantenham suas emoções e pensamentos sob controle. – ordenou - Ela é muito sensível. Vou acompanhá-la à pensão e voltarei para que discutamos as preocupantes notícias.

Anna não teve oportunidade de ver outros antes que ele a acompanhasse até o carro que esperava na garagem. Com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu ombro sorriu fracamente.

- Este carro não vai com seu estilo, Shion. Sua forma de tratar as mulheres é tão arcaica, em uma vida anterior deve ter sido o 'senhor do castelo'.

Ele lançou-lhe uma rápida olhada. Seu rosto estava muito pálido, fixou-se na marca que sua boca havia deixado no pescoço, via-se através de sua grande cabeleira. . Ele não tinha intenção de deixar nenhuma marca, mas agora estava ali era o sinal de que ela era dele.

- Vou ajudá-la a dormir esta noite. - Era uma afirmação.

- Quem eram aquelas pessoas? - Perguntou-lhe, porque sabia que ele não queria responder. Estava cansada, enjoada. Massageou a cabeça e desejou poder ser normal só uma vez na vida. Certamente ele ia pensar que ela era daquelas mulheres que viviam deprimidas.

Houve um pequeno silêncio. Shion suspirou.

- Minha família.

Soube que ele dizia a verdade, mas não foi de todo sincero.

- Por que faria alguém uma coisa tão terrível? - Olhou-o no rosto. - Eles esperam que persiga e localize este assassino para detê-lo? - Sua voz refletia dor e preocupação por ele. Sua pena era enorme, à beira da culpa e sentia a necessidade de desafogar-se de forma violenta.

Ele refletiu sobre a pergunta. Então Anna soube que a mulher assassinada era alguém de sua gente. Provavelmente, havia colhido os detalhes da mente de algumas das pessoas que haviam chegado. A dor e a preocupação eram por ele. Não havia nenhuma recriminação. Simplesmente, ela se preocupava com ele. Shion sentiu que desvanecia a tensão. Uma sensação cálida subiu por seu estômago.

- Tratarei de mantê-la afastada desta confusão, pequena. - Ninguém se preocupava com ele, nem por seu estado mental nem por sua saúde. Ninguém parecia sentir nada por ele. Algo em seu interior se derreteu. Ela estava penetrando ali, no mais profundo de seu ser, onde mais a necessitava.

- Possivelmente não deveríamos nos ver por uns dias. Jamais estive tão cansada. - Estava dando-lhe uma saída fácil. Anna olhou as próprias mãos. Também ela precisava de uma desculpa. Nunca se havia sentido tão próxima de alguém, tão cômoda, como se o conhecesse toda a vida, ainda assim, aterrorizava-a o fato de que ele pudesse dominá-la. - E não acredito que sua família tenha gostado de nos verem juntos. Juntos somos muito… Explosivos. - concluiu tristemente.

- Não tente me abandonar, Anna - O carro parou diante da estalagem. - Sempre guardo o que é meu e não se confunda você é minha - Era uma mistura de advertência e pedido. Não tinha tempo para palavras suaves. Queria lhe falar com palavras doces, Deus sabia que ela merecia, mas os outros esperavam e suas responsabilidades era uma carga muito pesada.

Acariciou-lhe o queixo.

- Está tão acostumado a mandar - Havia riso em sua voz - Posso dormir por mim mesma, Shion. Levei anos fazendo isso.

- Precisa dormir com tranqüilidade, sem que nada a incomode. O que viu esta noite, a atormentará, se eu não ajudar você. - Acariciou-lhe o lábio inferior com o polegar - Posso apagar a lembrança se desejar.

Anna sabia que ele ansiava fazê-lo, acreditava que era o melhor para ela. Via que era difícil deixar a decisão em suas mãos.

- Não Shion, obrigado. - disse solenemente - Acredito que conservarei todas as minhas lembranças, boas e más - Deu-lhe um beijo na face e se moveu no assento para abrir a porta. - Sabe? Não sou uma boneca de porcelana. Não vou quebrar porque vi algo que não devia ver. Persegui uns tantos assassinos em série antes. - Sorriu-lhe, mas seus olhos estavam tristes.

Sua mão prendeu o pulso de Anna.

- E quase conseguiram destruir você. Não ocorrerá o mesmo desta vez.

Ela baixou os olhos, ocultando seu olhar.

- Não é sua decisão. - Se as pessoas a convenciam que usasse seu dom na busca dos malvados assassinos que povoavam o mundo, não as deixaria sozinhas. Como poderia fazer algo assim?

- Não a assustei o suficiente, deveria estar muito mais assustada - disse resmungando.

Lançou-lhe outro sorriso enquanto soltava seu pulso.

- Acredito que sabe, que o que há entre nós não valeria a pena se sempre me obrigar a fazer sua vontade.

Ele manteve-a cativa enquanto seus olhos escuros e perigosos contemplavam seu rosto de forma possessiva. Ela tinha uma vontade de ferro. Estava assustada e não obstante era capaz de sustentar seu olhar. Perseguir o mal a adoecia, levava-a a beira da loucura, mas voltava a fazê-lo uma e outra vez. Shion procurava em sua mente quase sem que ela o percebesse. Viu que estava decidida a ajudá-lo, que tinha medo de seus incríveis poderes, mas que não o deixaria sozinho para enfrentar o horrível assassino. Queria mantê-la a salvo em sua guarida. Shion traçou com seus dedos, uma linha ao longo de seu rosto, adorava-a.

- Vá antes que eu mude de opinião. - ordenou-lhe bruscamente enquanto a soltava.

Anna se afastou dele devagar, tentando sobrepor-se à sensação de enjôo que parecia haver-se apoderado de seu corpo. Teve muito cuidado de andar em linha reta para que ele não notasse que, cada passo que dava era um enorme esforço. Ergueu a cabeça e manteve sua mente em branco deliberadamente.

Shion a viu entrar na pensão. Viu como levava a mão à cabeça, esfregava as têmporas e depois a nuca. Ainda estava enjoada pela perda de sangue. Tinha sido um egoísta, mas algo mais forte que ele mesmo o obrigou a fazê-lo. Agora ela sofria as conseqüências. Doía-lhe a cabeça pelo bombardeio de emoções que havia recebido, incluindo as suas. Sua gente teria que ter mais cuidado na hora de bloquear suas mentes.

Saiu do carro e se dirigiu para as sombras, com todos seus sentidos, comprovando que estava sozinho. Transformou-se em névoa. Entre a névoa sua forma era invisível e podia passar facilmente por debaixo da janela que Anna mantinha aberta. Viu-a deitar-se, completamente esgotada na cama. Tinha o rosto mortalmente pálido e um olhar obcecado nos olhos. Recolheu o cabelo, tocando com cuidado a marca que ele tinha deixado no pescoço. Levou uns minutos para desfazer-se dos sapatos como se fosse uma enorme tarefa.

Shion esperou até que ela caiu na cama, sem tirar a roupa.

- Vai dormir. -Foi uma ordem arrogante, procurando dobrar sua vontade.

- Shion.

Ouviu-a pronunciar seu nome dentro de sua cabeça, muito brandamente, com voz sonolenta e um pingo de diversão.

- Sabia que de todas formas você aprontaria alguma coisa. -Não lutou, mas sim se rendeu voluntariamente enquanto um pequeno sorriso curvava seus lábios.

Shion a despiu e a colocou sob as mantas. Protegeu a porta do quarto com um forte feitiço, nem sequer o mais materialista de seus congêneres poderia evitá-lo, e impediria qualquer patético assassino mortal. Protegeu as janelas de qualquer possível entrada. Pousou os lábios sobre sua testa, numa suave carícia, depois tocou sua marca no pescoço antes de partir.

Os outros deixaram de falar assim que ele entrou. Celeste sorriu, pousando a mão de forma protetora sobre a criança que levava em seu ventre.

- Ela está bem, Shion?

Assentiu bruscamente com a cabeça, agradecido por sua preocupação. Ninguém lhe perguntou nada, mas o comportamento havia sido totalmente inesperado nele. Foi direto ao ponto.

- Por que deixaram June totalmente desprotegida?

Olharam-se uns aos outros. Shion havia ordenado, para não deixar de dar o menor amparo para assegurar sua segurança, mas ao longo dos anos, era fácil que pouco a pouco fossem abandonando os costumes, até chegar a ser imprudentemente descuidado.

- June teve seu bebê há apenas dois meses. Sempre está muito cansada - Celeste tentou desculpar o deslize.

- E Ikki? Onde estava? Por que deixou sozinha, sua mulher, se estava exausta e desprotegida enquanto dormia? - perguntou num tom mortalmente tranqüilo.

Miro, o homem que tinha ameaçado Anna com antecedência, moveu-se inquieto.

- Já conhece Ikki. Sempre perseguindo mulheres. Levou o menino para Celeste e saiu para caçar.

- E esqueceu de dedicar a June os amparos adequados - A repugnância que sentia Shion era muito evidente. - Onde está?

Eric, o companheiro de Celeste, respondeu-lhe carrancudo.

- Ficou louco, Shion. Custou-nos um enorme esforço aplacá-lo, mas agora ele dorme. O bebê está enterrado com ele, dormindo.

- Não podíamos perder June. – Shion deixou de lado a dor. Não era o momento de expressá-la nem de senti-la - Eric, pode manter Ikki sob controle?

- Acredito que deveria falar com ele. - respondeu o outro, honestamente. - O sentimento de culpa o está deixando louco. Esteve a ponto de nos atacar.

- Shiryu, Onde está Shunrei?

- Está em perigo, a ponto de dar à luz. Devemos protegê-la como a Celeste. - disse Shion - Não podemos perder nenhuma de nossas mulheres e menos ainda, seus bebês.

- O parto está muito próximo, por isso fiquei preocupada que viajasse. -

Shiryu suspirou com preocupação.

- Está segura e bem protegida no momento, mas acredito que a perseguição começará novamente.

Shion golpeava brandamente a mesinha com o dedo.

- Possivelmente é muito significativo que três de nossas mulheres dêem a luz, de uma vez, depois de dez anos. Nossas crianças são escassas e passam muitos anos entre as iluminações. Se de alguma forma, os assassinos obtiveram a informação destas gestações, estarão atemorizados ante a idéia de que nos multipliquemos e ganhemos força de novo.

Shion olhou intensamente ao mais musculoso dos homens.

- Mú, você não tem uma companheira que tenha que proteger precisa dessa carga. - Em sua voz apareceu uma ligeira amostra de carinho, um carinho que nunca antes havia sentido ou demonstrado e possivelmente nunca foi consciente de que outros o conhecessem. Mú era seu irmão – Miro tampouco tem companheira. Vocês dois levarão as notícias a todos outros. Durmam nas profundezas da terra, alimentem-se só nos lugares mais seguros e usem sempre os feitiços de amparo mais poderosos. Devemos vigiar nossas mulheres e as colocá-las a salvo, especialmente as que estão grávidas. Não chamem a atenção absolutamente.

- Durante quanto tempo, Shion? - Os olhos de Celeste estavam cheios de tristeza e as lágrimas corriam por suas faces. - Quanto tempo teremos que viver assim?

- Até que eu encontre os assassinos e faça justiça. - Sua voz tinha uma nota selvagem e ferina - Todos vocês se transformaram em criaturas fracas ao imitarem mortais. Estão esquecendo os dons de nossa raça que podem salvar suas vidas. - a reprimenda foi severa.

- Minha mulher é mortal e ainda assim captou vossa presença antes que vocês descobrissem a sua. Sentiu suas emoções, que não souberam guardar e agora sabe que há assassinos soltos porque leu seus pensamentos. Não há desculpa para isso.

- Como é possível? - atreveu-se a perguntar Eric - Nenhum mortal tem esse enorme poder.

- Ela tem habilidades telepáticas muito desenvolvidas, tem um raro dom. Estará aqui muito freqüentemente. A protegerá como a todas nossas mulheres.

Os outros trocaram olhares desconcertados e confusos. De acordo com a lenda, só seus congêneres mais fortes podiam ser capazes de converter uma mulher mortal. Simplesmente, não se fazia, pois era muito arriscado. Muitos séculos atrás, se tentou, quando o número de mulheres Cárpatos havia diminuído e os homens passaram por uma situação desesperadora. Mas ninguém ousou fazê-lo novamente. A maioria deles acreditava que era uma lenda inventada para evitar que os homens perdessem suas almas. Shion tinha a mente totalmente fechada, impossível de ler, suas decisões eram inapeláveis, jamais se discutiram ao longo dos séculos. Ele punha fim às disputas e os protegia. Perseguia e caçava os homens de sua raça que haviam escolhido converter-se em vampiros, perigosos para os mortais e para os imortais por igual.

E agora isto. Uma mulher mortal. Estavam perplexos e não podiam ocultar. Estavam obrigados a pôr a vida da mulher de Shion acima das próprias. Se Shion dizia que estava sob seu amparo, realmente estava. Jamais dizia algo sem intenção. E se ela fosse ferida, a pena seria a morte. Shion era um inimigo selvagem, implacável e desumano.

Shion sentia-se responsável pela morte de June. Tinha visto a fraqueza de Rand por mulheres. Shion se havia oposto à união de Ikki e June, mas não a havia proibido como deveria ter feito. Ikki não era o verdadeiro companheiro de June. A união entre companheiros, a química que compartilhavam, jamais permitiria o verdadeiro companheiro enganar sua mulher. June, sua formosa irmã, tão jovem e cheia de vida. Haviam-na perdido para sempre. Ela fora teimosa, queria Ikki porque era bonito, não porque suas almas estivessem unidas. Havia mentido, mas ele sabia que mentiam. No fundo, tinha sido sua responsabilidade permitir que Ikki continuasse tentando procurar emoções com outras mulheres enquanto June se transformava numa mulher amargurada e perigosa. Sua morte havia sido instantânea, de outra maneira, ele teria percebido, embora estivesse dormindo profundamente. Ikki não deveria ter tido jamais, uma mulher sob seu amparo.

Shion tinha pensado que, quando chegasse à hora, cada um encontraria seu verdadeiro companheiro, mas não aconteceu assim. June estava cada vez mais perigosa e o comportamento promíscuo de Ikki piorava. Era impossível que Ikki sentisse algo pelas mulheres que levava para a cama, mesmo assim continuava, como se fosse o castigo que June merecia, por havê-lo escolhido.

Shion fechou os olhos por um momento, permitindo que a realidade da injusta morte de June o enchesse por completo. A sensação de perda era insuportável, sua dor selvagem e intensa, misturado com uma raiva gelada e um propósito mortal. Baixou a cabeça. Lágrimas de sangue corriam por seu rosto.

Sua irmã, a mais jovem das mulheres. Ele era o culpado.

Shion sentiu a agitação em sua mente, sentiu-se reconfortado como se alguém o abraçasse.

- _Shion? Precisa de mim?_-Perguntou Anna preocupada. Sua voz soava rouca e sonolenta.

Ele estava totalmente assombrado. Sua ordem havia sido firme, muito mais firme que as que estava acostumado a enviar a qualquer humano, e ainda assim, sua dor havia chegado a Anna através do sonho. Lançou uma olhada a sua volta, aos rostos de seus companheiros. Nenhum deles havia percebido o contato mental.

Era muito significativo, ainda sonolenta como estava, Anna era capaz de concentrar-se, canalizar seus pensamentos e enviá-los diretamente para sua mente sem que ninguém percebesse. Era uma habilidade que muito poucos dos seus, incomodaram em desenvolver, já que confiavam muito na incapacidade dos humanos de não perceber suas comunicações telepáticas.

- _Shion?_ - A voz era agora mais forte, estava preocupada - _Vou ajudá-lo_.

-_ Durma, pequena. Estou bem. _- tranqüilizou-a, aumentando a ordem, com o tom de sua voz.

- _Cuide-se, Shion._ – sussurrou ela devagar, obedecendo-o.

Shion centrou sua atenção naqueles que esperavam suas ordens.

- Enviem-me Ikki, amanhã. O bebê não pode viver com ele. Dierdre perdeu outro menino, há um par de décadas. Ainda chora seus outros bebês desaparecidos. Entregaremos o filho de June. Tienn os protegerá. Ninguém usará uma conexão psíquica até que saibamos com certeza que nenhum de nossos adversários possui o mesmo dom que tem minha mulher.

Seus rostos mostraram um assombro absoluto. Nenhum deles pensava que um humano fosse capaz de possuir semelhante poder e disciplina.

- Shion, tem certeza que esta mulher não é nossa inimiga? Poderia representar uma ameaça para nós. - Eric sugeriu esta ideia com muito cuidado, inclusive Celeste cravou os dedos em seu braço, em sinal de advertência.

Shion entrecerrou os olhos escuros.

- Pensam que me mantive ocioso, me maravilhando de meu próprio poder? Pouco me conhecem, se me consideram incapaz de reconhecê-la como uma ameaça depois de me aventurar por sua mente? Advirto-os, estou desejando deixar de ser seu líder, mas não vou afastá-la de meu amparo. Se qualquer um de vocês lhe fizer mal, se haverão comigo. Desejam que ceda a outro a liderança? Estou cansado de meus deveres e responsabilidades.

- Shion! - protestou Miro indignado.

Os outros se olharam rapidamente, como crianças assustadas. Mú foi o único que se manteve em silêncio, apoiava o quadril preguiçosamente sobre a parede, olhando Shion com um sorriso zombeteiro. Shion o ignorou.

- Quase está amanhecendo. Vão todos clandestinamente. Usem todas as proteções possíveis. Quando despertarem, comprovem os arredores, procurem a presença de intrusos. Não ignorem o menor dos detalhes. Devemos estar em estreito contato e cuidar os uns dos outros.

- Shion, o primeiro ano é crucial para nossos bebês, a maioria deles não sobrevive - Os dedos de Celeste se retorciam nervosos enquanto dava a mão a seu marido - Não estou segura de que Dierdre possa suportar outra perda.

O sorriso do Shion foi terno.

- Ela cuidará do menino melhor que qualquer outra e Tienn será o dobro mais protetor que qualquer um de nós. Ele esteve tentando convencer Dierdre para que volte a ficar grávida, mas ela se negou. Ao menos assim poderá embalar alguém.

- E voltará a desejar ter outro bebê - disse Celeste zangada.

- Se nossa raça quer seguir adiante, devemos ter filhos. Embora eu preferisse muito ser eu que os trouxesse ao mundo, são só as mulheres que podem realizar o milagre.

- É desanimador perder tantos bebês, Shion. - tornou Celeste.

- É pelo bem de todos, Celeste - Seu tom não deixou lugar a nenhuma dúvida, ninguém ousou discutir nem perguntar. Possuía absoluta autoridade e sentia uma ira e uma dor, além de qualquer medida. Ikki não só tinha falhado ao proteger June, uma moça, bela e vivaz. Sua vida se desperdiçou, por culpa do jogo sádico que ela e Ikki levavam a termo. Sabia que era tão responsável quanto Ikki. Ambos eram culpados da morte de June. O desprezo que sentia por Ikki também era dirigido a ele mesmo.

Reviews...

Tenshiaburame: Nossa mas o Fenrir e muito ciúmento em... Mas o Shion e meu, Só meu.(HAHAHAHAHAHA Momento louco da autora), Só emprestei para a Anna, no final ela tem que me devolver ele em perfeito estado.

OUVIU ISSO ANYA-SAN.

Anya-San: Sim e claro que o Shion e muito, muito lindo, Mas e só meu em. vc tem o Hades para vc, já que o Kanon e o saga já tem dona. A autora e a Christine Feehan

Lune Kuruta: sobre o seu Ps. o problema era que eu nem sabia que estava configurado para que só quem tem conta aqui poderia mandar Reviews. por isso eu estou arrumando a configuração.

Pure-Petit Cat: Como eles mesmo dizem (Vampiros ou Não-mortos são os homens Carpatos que decidiram perder sua alma.) sendo assim aqueles que ainda tem alma ainda são Homens Carpatos e não Vampiros. Não qual e a edidora que lançou os livros, mas a autora e Christine Feehan****


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, A Anna pertence a Anya-san. Estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler. Então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPITULO III**

Anna despertou pouco a pouco, sentindo-se incapaz de abrir os olhos, o sono se apoderava dela e a arrastava. De alguma forma, sabia que não devia despertar, embora fosse essencial. Abriu os olhos à força e voltou à cabeça para a janela. O sol entrava em torrentes. Obrigou-se a sentar e ao fazê-lo, os lençóis deslizaram deixando à vista seu corpo nu.

- Shion – Sussurrou. – Você toma muitas liberdades - Tentou conectar-se com ele automaticamente, sentia uma necessidade imperiosa de fazê-lo. Ao notar que ele dormia, retirou-se de sua mente. O ligeiro contato foi suficiente. Ele estava a salvo.

Anna se sentia diferente, feliz. Podia falar com qualquer um, tocar a qualquer um, sem se importar com a sensação de perigo. A liberdade de relaxar na presença de outro ser era uma alegria enorme.

Shion possuía grandes responsabilidades. Ela não sabia quem era ele, só que era alguém importante. Era óbvio que se sentia muito à vontade com seus poderes, não como ela, que ainda se sentia como uma espécie de monstro. Queria ser como ele, ter confiança em si mesma e não se importar com a opinião de outros.

Não conhecia nada da vida na Romênia. As populações rurais eram pobres e supersticiosas. Não obstante eram pessoas amáveis e com um bonito artesanato. Shion era diferente. Havia ouvido falar dos Cárpatos. Não dos ciganos, mas sim de pessoas bem educadas, com dinheiro e que viviam por decisão própria, no coração do bosque, em plena montanha. Shion seria seu líder? Era essa a razão de sua arrogância e de seu caráter reservado?

A ducha caiu bem em seu corpo, liberando-o daquela sensação de sonolência. Vestiu-se com supremo cuidado, colocou jeans, pulôver de gola rolê e uma jaqueta. Embora fizesse sol, fazia muito frio nas montanhas e ela estava pensado em explorar o lugar. Por um momento sentiu uma dor aguda e uma queimação no pescoço. Retirou o pulôver para examinar a ferida. Era uma marca estranha, parecia marcas de dentes de um adolescente apaixonado, mas ainda mais intenso.

Ruborizou-se ao recordar a imagem de Shion no momento de lhe deixar a marca. Além de tudo, tinha que ser tão provocador? Podia aprender muito com ele. Deu-se conta de que ele era capaz de estar sempre protegido do constante bombardeio de emoções. Para ela, ser capaz de se sentar num lugar cheio de pessoas não sentir nada mais, além de suas próprias emoções, seria um enorme milagre. Anna calçou suas botas de montanha.

Um assassinato neste lugar! Era um sacrilégio. Os habitantes do povoado deviam estar aterrorizados. Ao sair da pensão, sentiu um estranho movimento do ar. Como se tivesse que empurrar uma força invisível. Seria Shion outra vez? Tentava mantê-la presa? Não. Se fosse capaz de tal coisa, aquelas barreiras invisíveis a teriam detido. Aquilo era uma espécie de amparo para mantê-la longe de sua casa. Ainda destroçado pela dor e a raiva daquele assassinato sem sentido e tão horrendo, havia a ajudado dormir. A imagem de Shion preocupando-se em protegê-la e ajudá-la-a fez sentir-se querida.

Eram três horas da tarde, muito tarde para almoçar e excessivamente cedo para jantar e Raven tinha fome. A proprietária da pensão lhe preparou uma cesta com comida para que jantasse no caminho. Nenhuma vez mencionou que houvera um assassinato. De fato, parecia ignorar por completo a notícia. Anna não se sentia a fim de abordar o tema. Era estranho; a senhora foi tão amável e simpática, inclusive falou de Shion, para ela era um velho amigo, muito querido, mas Anna não pôde dizer nenhuma só palavra do assassinato nem do que havia pensado.

Uma vez fora, colocou a mochila nas costas. Não pôde perceber o horror do assassinato em nenhum lugar. Nem na pensão nem na rua, as pessoas pareciam perturbadas. Mas não podia estar enganada, as imagens foram claras e fortes e a dor aguda e muito real. Tinha percebido tantos detalhes que não podia ser obra de sua imaginação.

- Senhorita Rozamond! Seu sobrenome é Rozamond, não? - Disse uma voz feminina, a alguns passos atrás dela. Margaret Summers se aproximava depressa, seu rosto refletindo ansiedade e nervosismo. Era uma senhora próxima dos setenta anos, de aspecto frágil, cabelo cinza e uma forma de vestir de acordo com sua idade. - Querida, está muito pálida. Todos estávamos muito preocupados com você. Esse jovem, levando-a da maneira que o fez, deixou-nos muito assustados.

Anna achou graça.

- Sua presença intimida um pouco não é mesmo? É um velho amigo que se preocupa demais com minha saúde. Acredite, Sra. Summers, ele me tratou bem. É um importante homem de negócios. Pode perguntar a qualquer um do povoado.

- Está doente querida? - Perguntou Margaret de forma solícita, aproximando-se tanto que Anna se sentiu ameaçada.

- Estou-me recuperando - respondeu sem deixar lugar a dúvidas, desejando que fosse certo.

- Eu a vi antes! - exclamou Margaret - Você é a extraordinária jovem que ajudou a polícia a capturar aquele demônio que assassinava em San Diego há mais ou menos um mês. O que está fazendo aqui, neste lugar?

Anna parou na frente dela.

- Este tipo de trabalho é muito extenuante, Sra. Summers. Às vezes doentio. Foi uma perseguição longa e precisava me afastar de tudo aquilo. Queria visitar algum lugar bonito e remoto. Um lugar cheio de história, onde ninguém me reconhecesse e me apontasse com o dedo como a um monstro. Os Cárpatos são muito bonitos. Posso caminhar, me sentar tranqüilamente e deixar que o vento leve as lembranças daquela mente depravada.

- Oh, querida! - Margaret estendeu a mão com preocupação, tentando tocá-la.

Rapidamente, Anna se afastou para um lado.

- Sinto muito. Incomoda-me muito tocar qualquer pessoa depois de me impregnar da mente de um louco. Por favor, entenda.

Margaret assentiu com a cabeça.

- Embora tenha notado que a seu jovem amigo, não importou tocá-la.

Anna sorriu.

- É muito mandão e adora especialmente representar cenas melodramáticas, mas é muito bom comigo. Faz tempo que nos conhecemos. Shion viaja muitíssimo, sabe? - Seus lábios soltaram toda a fileira de mentiras sem nenhuma dificuldade. Odiou-se por isso. - Não quero que ninguém saiba nada de mim, Sra. Summers. Detesto publicidade e neste momento preciso estar afastada de tudo. Por favor, não diga a ninguém quem sou.

- É obvio que não, querida, mas acredita que é seguro que ande por aí, sozinha? Há muitos animais selvagens rondando por esta zona.

- Shion me acompanha em minhas pequenas excursões e obviamente, não vou bisbilhotar pelo bosque quando anoitece.

- Oh! - Margaret pareceu acalmar-se - Shion Dubrinsky? Aqui todos falam dele.

- Já disse que ele cuida muito bem de mim. E na verdade, adora os pratos da proprietária da pensão. - confiou-lhe com um sorriso, elevando a cesta com comida - Melhor ir logo ou chegarei tarde.

Margaret a deixou passar.

- Tenha muito cuidado, querida.

Anna se despediu agitando a mão e se afastou dando um passeio devagar e tranqüilo pelo caminho que se internava no bosque e subia para a montanha. Por que tinha sido obrigada a mentir? Gostava de estar sozinha e jamais teve que se justificar pelo que fazia. Por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, não queria falar da vida de Shion com ninguém, menos ainda com Margaret Summers. A mulher parecia excessivamente interessada nele. Notava-lhe no olhar e na voz, embora não fizesse nenhum tipo de comentário a respeito. Podia sentir Margaret Summers estudando-a cuidadosamente, até que o caminho virou bruscamente e as árvores a ocultaram.

Anna moveu a cabeça com tristeza. Estava se transformando em uma espécie de presa, ao evitar que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse, inclusive uma doce senhora preocupada com sua segurança.

- Anna! Espere!

Fechou os olhos, molestada pela intromissão. Preparou-se para compor um sorriso assim que Richard a alcançou.

- Richard, alegra-me que se tenha recuperado. Engasgou-se, não é? Foi uma sorte que o garçom conhecesse a manobra de Heimlich.

Richard franziu o cenho.

- Não me engasguei. - disse ele à defensiva. Não queria que ela o acusasse de não saber comportar-se na mesa. - Todos acreditam, mas não me engasguei com uma parte de carne.

- É verdade? A forma como o garçom… - Anna não acabou a frase.

- Bom, você não ficou o tempo suficiente para se dar conta. – Ele acusou-a, totalmente carrancudo - Deixou logo que esse… Neandertal a tirasse pelos braços dali.

- Richard, - disse amavelmente – você não me conhece, não sabe nada de mim nem de minha vida privada. Pelo pouco que conhece, esse homem podia ser meu marido. Encontrava-me muito mal ontem à noite. Sinto muito não ter ficado, mas assim que vi que você se recuperava, não achei apropriado vomitar no restaurante.

- Como é que conhece esse homem? - perguntou Richard ciumento - Os vizinhos do povoado dizem que é o homem mais poderoso desse lugar. É rico, é o dono de todos os negócios petrolíferos da região. O típico homem de negócios com muito poder. Como pôde conhecer um homem assim?

Ele estava se aproximando de Raven cada vez mais, e de repente, deu-se de conta do quão sózinhos e afastados dos outros, estavam. Ele tinha um olhar de menino mimado, que danificava seu rosto infantil. Também pôde perceber outra coisa, uma espécie de excitação, que o fazia sentir culpado. Percebeu que ela era uma parte importante de suas fantasias mais perversas. Richard era um menino rico acostumado a conseguir qualquer novo brinquedo que desejasse.

Anna percebeu um pequeno movimento em sua mente.

- Anna? Teme por sua segurança. -Shion estava profundamente adormecido, mas lutava para despertar.

Agora começava a se preocupar. Shion era uma espécie de interrogação em sua cabeça. Não sabia o que ele ia fazer, só sabia que a protegeria. Por ela mesma, por Shion e por Richard, este último tinha que entender que ela não queria nada com ele. - Posso cuidar disto. - respondeu-lhe para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Richard - disse pacientemente - acredito que você deveria partir. Volte para a pensão. Não sou uma mulher fácil de intimidar. Está me pressionando e não terei nenhum problema em expor uma denúncia, na polícia local, ou como chamam aqui. - Conteve a respiração ao notar que Shion esperava.

- Muito bem, Anna! Venda-se ao melhor lance! Veja se consegue um marido rico! Ele a usará e logo a deixará. Isso é o que fazem os homens como Dubrinsky! - gritou Richard. Cuspiu alguns insultos mais e partiu dando longas passadas.

Anna deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões muito devagar, agradecida.

- Vê?- Disse ela, obrigando-se a rir em seus pensamentos. - Dirigi eu mesma a situação e isso que sou uma insignificante mulher. Surpreendente não?

Do outro lado do denso arvoredo, impossível de ver de onde ela estava, ouviu-se o grito de terror de Richard e depois um fraco gemido. Misturado com seu segundo chiado, pôde ouvir o rugido de um urso enfurecido. Pesadamente, caiu no chão entre os arbustos, atrás de Anna. Ela ouviu a risada de Shion, muito masculina. Ele estava se divertindo.

- Muito divertido, Shion. Richard emanava medo, mas não teria me feito mal. Tem um senso de humor bastante duvidoso.

- Preciso dormir. Deixe de procurar problemas, mulher.

- Se não ficasse acordado toda a noite, não passaria todo o dia dormindo. - retrucou-lhe Anna. Quando trabalha?

- Os empregados trabalham sozinhos.

A imagem de Shion com um empregado a fez rir.

- Volte a dormir, grandalhão. Muitíssimo obrigado posso me virar sozinha sem um enorme machão para me proteger.

- Preferiria, na verdade, que voltasse para a pensão até que eu me levante. - Não houve nem o mais ligeiro indício de ordem em sua voz. Estava tentando suavizar sua forma de ser e seus esforços a fizeram sorrir.

- Não o farei, aprenda a viver com meu jeito de ser.

- As americanas são realmente difíceis.

Ela seguiu subindo a montanha, com a risada de Shion ainda ressoando em sua cabeça. Deixou que a quietude da natureza tomasse sua mente. Os pássaros cantavam suavemente, o vento sussurrava entre as árvores. O prado estava cheio de flores de intensas cores que balançavam com a brisa.

Anna não se deteve, sentia-se em paz naquela solidão. Sentou-se em uma rocha escarpada, na parte alta de uma pradaria rodeada de espessos grupos de árvores. Comeu e deitou de costas, regozijando-se com a paisagem**.**

Shion se mexeu, permitindo a seus sentidos explorar ao redor. Jazia na terra pouco profunda, sem que ninguém o incomodasse. Nenhum humano se aproximou de sua guarida. Faltava pouco menos de uma hora para o anoitecer. Emergiu da terra, saindo do porão úmido e frio. Enquanto tomava banho, imitando a maneira humana de proceder à limpeza, embora não fosse necessário, tocou a mente de Anna. Estava semi-adormecida na montanha, desprotegida e começava a escurecer. Franziu o cenho. A mulher não tinha idéia de como tomar medidas de proteção. Urgia-lhe dar uma boa sacudida, não, mais ainda, queria levantá-la de onde estava deitada e mantê-la segura em seus braços para sempre.

Foi caminhando sob o pálido sol, subindo pelos caminhos da montanha com a rapidez dos seus. O sol acariciava sua pele, esquentando-a, lhe fazendo-o sentir-se vivo. Os óculos escuros, feitos especialmente para ele, protegiam-lhe os olhos ultra sensíveis, não obstante, incomodavam-lhe umas pequenas agulhadas. Ao aproximar-se da rocha onde Anna dormia, captou o aroma de outro dos seus, de um homem. Ikki.

Shion rilhou os dentes. O sol se afundou atrás da montanha, enchendo de sombras, as colinas e banhando o bosque com tenebrosos segredos. Shion saiu ao claro, com os braços estendidos de ambos os lados. Seu corpo emanava poder, movia-se de forma fluída, como se voasse. Era um demônio que espreitava, silencioso e letal.

Ikki estava de costas para ele, aproximando-se de Anna. Ao sentir a força no ar, virou-se. Suas feições estavam desfiguradas pela dor e pela ira.

- Shion … - falou e fechou os olhos. - Sei que jamais me perdoará. Sabia que não era um verdadeiro companheiro para June. Ainda assim, ela não quis que eu partisse. Ameaçou tirar a própria vida se a deixasse, se eu tentasse procurar outra. Permaneci junto dela como um covarde.

- Por que está aqui, escondido ao lado de minha mulher? - sibilou Shion, enquanto a fúria o invadia. As desculpas de Ikki o enojavam, embora fossem certas. Se June tinha ameaçado morrer sob o sol, ele saberia. Shion tinha poder para deter o comportamento auto destrutivo de June. Ikki sabia muito bem que ele era seu príncipe, seu líder e embora nunca houvesse compartilhado seu sangue com o companheiro de sua irmã, podia ler em sua mente o prazer perverso que lhe proporcionava esta relação, seu domínio sobre ela e a obsessão que June sentia.

Às suas costas, Anna se moveu. Sentou-se e jogou o cabelo para trás, num pequeno gesto, tão dela. Estava sonolenta e provocadora. Era uma sereia esperando seu amante. Ikki voltou à cabeça para olhá-la e uma expressão matreira e ardilosa cruzou por seu rosto. Ela sentiu a imediata ordem de Shion para que guardasse silêncio e percebeu a dor não reprimida de Ikki, seu ciúmes e o ódio que sentia de Shion e a tensão evidente entre os dois homens.

- Miro e Mú me disseram que ela estava sob seus cuidados. Não conseguia dormir e sabia que ela estava sozinha sem nenhum feitiço que a protegesse. Tinha que fazer algo ou teria preferido me unir a June. - Era um rogo, procurava compreensão, não perdão. Não obstante, Anna não acreditou em nada do que Ikki disse. Não soube se sua dor era real. Possivelmente, estava desesperado para conseguir o respeito de Shion e sabia no fundo, que não ia obtê-lo.

- Então, estou em dívida com você. - disse Shion solenemente, custava-lhe um enorme esforço ocultar o asco que sentia por um homem que deixara a sua mulher desprotegida, tendo dado à luz há tão pouco tempo, para atormentá-la com o aroma que outra mulher deixasse sobre ele.

Anna desceu da rocha. Era uma miúda mulher de olhar compassivo.

- Sinto muito a morte de sua esposa. - disse em um sussurro, cuidando de manter a distância. Era o marido da mulher assassinada. Sua dor e culpa chegavam até o corpo de Anna com dolorosa intensidade, mas ela estava preocupada com Shion. Algo estava errado com Ikki. Sua mente estava desequilibrada, não era mau, mas havia algo estranho nele.

- Obrigado. - disse Ikki - Necessito de meu filho, Shion.

- Precisa que a terra o cure. - Respondeu-lhe Shion como resposta. Era uma decisão irrevogável e estava firmemente decidido que se cumprisse sua vontade. Não entregaria um precioso bebê indefeso a este homem em seu atual estado mental.

O estômago de Anna se contraiu de dor, igual a seu coração, para ouvir a crueldade das palavras de Shion. Logo compreendia o que significava a ordem de Shion. Este homem, transbordante de dor pelo assassinato de sua esposa, ia ser privado da presença de seu filho e aceitava a palavra de Shion como uma lei absoluta. Sentiu sua dor como se fosse a dela própria e não estava de acordo com a decisão de Shion.

- Por favor, Shion. Eu amava June. - De forma instintiva, Anna soube que não estava rogando para ficar com o bebê.

A fúria escureceu o rosto de Shion, deixando um espasmo de crueldade em sua boca e avermelhou seus olhos escuros.

- Não me fale de amor, Ikki. Enterre-se, trate-se. Encontrarei o assassino e vingarei a morte de minha irmã. Jamais voltarei a me deixar arrastar pelo sentimentalismo. Se não tivesse escutado suas súplicas, agora ela estaria viva.

- Sou incapaz de dormir. Tenho o direito de caçar os assassinos. - A voz de Ikki soava ressentida, desafiante, procurando o respeito e a igualdade como faz um menino, mesmo sabendo que não podia conseguir.

A impaciência e a ameaça brilharam nos olhos de Shion.

- Então o obrigarei, dar-lhe-ei a ordem para que descanse, porquê sua mente e seu corpo precisam. - Disse com o tom mais neutro que Anna já havia ouvido. Se não fosse pela fúria que ardia em seus olhos negros, acreditaria que ele se comportava de forma amável e que cuidava realmente da saúde do homem.

- Não podemos nos permitir que desapareça, Ikki. - Sua voz se suavizou, usou um tom aveludado que seduzia, mas que ordenava implacavelmente.

- Vá dormir, Ikki. Irá com Eric e deixará que ele cuide de você. Permanecerá dormindo até que não represente um perigo nem para si nem para outros.

Anna estava assombrada e alarmada pelo absoluto poder de sua voz. Ele ostentava esse poder como se fosse seu dever. A voz de Shion por si só podia induzir a um profundo transe hipnótico. Ninguém discutia suas decisões, nem sequer em um assunto tão grave como era decidir quem cuida de um bebê. Mordeu o lábio inferior, estava muito confusa. Shion tinha razão sobre o bebê. Ela percebia algo mau em Ikki, mas que um homem amadurecido obedecesse a sua ordem, que tivesse que obedecer a sua ordem, a aterrorizou. Ninguém deveria possuir essa voz, esse dom. Algo tão materialista podia empregar-se da forma equivocada, podia corromper aquele que o possuía.

Ficaram de pé, um em frente do outro, olhando-se, enquanto Ikki se afastava entre a crescente escuridão. Anna sentia o aborrecimento de Shion. Ele estava aborrecido com ela. Desafiante, elevou o queixo. Ele se aproximou, deslizando incrivelmente rápido, seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da sua garganta, como se quisesse estrangulá-la.

- Não voltará nunca mais a cometer uma tolice como esta.

Ela piscou, enquanto mantinha seu olhar.

- Não tente me intimida, Shion. Não funcionará. Ninguém me diz o que tenho que fazer, nem onde posso ir.

Ele baixou as mãos até seus pulsos, apertando-os, ameaçando romper seus frágeis ossos.

- Não tolerarei nenhuma tolice que possa pôr em risco sua vida. Já perdemos a uma de nossas mulheres. Não vou perder você.

Ele havia dito que era sua irmã. A compaixão lutou com seu instinto de amparo. A base desta discussão era o medo que ele sentia, de que ela desaparecesse.

- Shion, não pode me guardar dentro de uma caixa e me pôr num lugar seguro. - Falou tão meigamente como pôde.

- Não vou discutir sobre sua segurança. Há um momento, estava sozinha com um homem que estava planejando tomá-la à força. Qualquer animal selvagem podia tê-la atacado, e se não tivesse estado sob meu amparo. Ikki poderia ter-lhe feito mal em seu atual estado.

- Nada disso aconteceu, Shion. - Tocou docemente seu queixo, numa terna carícia. - Tem preocupações e responsabilidades para que me acrescente à lista. Posso ajudar você. Sabe que sou capaz de fazê-lo.

Afastou-lhe as mãos e se atirou nos braços dele.

- Vai me deixar louco, Anna. – Ele estreitou-a contra o corpo. Sua voz desceu de tom, até converter-se em numa carícia hipnótica, em pura magia negra. - É a única pessoa que anseio proteger e ainda assim, não me obedece. Insiste em manter sua independência. Todos outros se apóiam em minha força, mas você procura me ajudar, compartilhar minhas obrigações. - Baixou os lábios para os dela.

Novamente, Anna sentiu que a terra retumbava sob seus pés. Sentiu o estalo elétrico no ar, a sua volta. Era curioso. A temperatura de sua pele subiu até fazê-la arder. Em sua cabeça, giravam milhares de pontinhos coloridos. A boca de Shion reclamava a sua, possessiva, agressiva e dominante, apagando qualquer intenção de resistência. Ela separou os lábios, permitindo seu ardente e doce assalto.

Anna pousou suas mãos sobre os largos ombros e depois lhe rodeou o pescoço. Sentia que seu corpo se derretia.

Shion queria deitá-la sobre a suave erva, arrancar-lhe os ofensivos objetos do corpo e fazê-la irremediavelmente dele. Ela cheirava a pura inocência. Ninguém, nunca, haviam pedido para compartilhar suas pesadas obrigações. Ninguém, até que chegou esta pequena mortal, que pensara no preço que ele pagava. Uma humana. Tinha a coragem necessária para plantar-se diante ele e ele não podia mais que respeitá-la por isso.

Shion tinha os olhos fechados, deleitando-se na sensação do corpo de Anna colado ao dele, no fato de querê-la com aquela intensidade. Estava consumido por um desejo ardente. A contragosto, elevou a cabeça. Doía-lhe todo o corpo, de forma atroz.

- Vamos para casa, Anna. - Sua voz era pura sedução.

A boca de Anna curvou-se em um sorriso.

- Não acredito que sua casa seja um lugar seguro. É da classe de homem contra a qual minha mãe mandou ter cuidado.

Shion a abraçou de forma possessiva, apertando-a contra o corpo. Não tinha a mais leve intenção de afastar-se dela, de deixar que partisse. Indicou-lhe com seu corpo o caminho a seguir, por onde ele queria. Caminharam juntos em um agradável silêncio.

- Richard não tinha intenção de me fazer mal. – Ela falou de repente - Eu teria percebido.

- Você não tinha intenção de tocá-lo, pequena e isso o salvou.

- Realmente acredito que é capaz de cometer atos violentos. Sempre é difícil evitar a violência. - Dirigiu-lhe um travesso sorriso.

- Quero que chegue viva em minha casa. Pelo menos até que encontremos os assassinos e nos desfaçamos deles.

Anna caminhou em silêncio. Shion havia dito desfaçamos, como se fossem uma equipe. Isso a agradou.

- Sabe, Shion? É muito estranho. Ninguém no povoado e nem na pensão, parecia saber nada do assassinato.

Seus dedos roçaram levemente suas delicadas maçãs do rosto.

- E você não disse nada.

Ela dirigiu-lhe um olhar calmo.

- É obvio. Não me divirto fofocando.

- June morreu cruelmente e sua morte não tem nenhum sentido. Ela era a companheira de Ikki …

- Já disse isso antes. O que significa "companheira"?

- Esse termo é igual ao de marido ou esposa. – Ele explicou - June tinha dado à luz a um menino, faz só dois meses. Eu era o responsável por eles. June não será tema de fofoca. Nós mesmos encontraremos seus assassinos.

- Não acreditei que houvesse um assassino, solto em um povoado tão pequeno. As pessoas teriam direito de saber sobre isso, não?

Shion escolheu as palavras com supremo cuidado.

- Os romenos não estão em perigo. E isto não é obra de uma só pessoa. Os assassinos desejam acabar com nossa gente. A verdadeira raça dos Cárpatos está quase extinta. Temos inimigos implacáveis que estariam felizes de nos verem mortos, a todos.

- Por que?

Shion encolheu de ombros.

- Somos diferentes. Temos certos dons, certos talentos. As pessoas temem aquilo que é diferente. Deveria saber.

- Possivelmente por minhas veias corra uma versão diluída de seu sangue. - disse Anna com um pingo de tristeza. Era agradável pensar que possuía antepassados com o mesmo dom.

O coração de Shion voou para o de Anna. Sua vida devia ter sido terrivelmente solitária. Shion queria agasalhá-la entre seus braços, protegê-la a das coisas desagradáveis da vida. A sua era uma solidão auto-imposta e Anna não tivera opção.

- Nossos negócios com o petróleo e os minerais, em um país onde a maioria não tem nada, provocam ódio e ciúmes. Eu sou a lei para minha gente. Enfrento-me com aquilo que ameaça nossa posição e nossas vidas. Foi minha decisão errada que colocou June em perigo. Devo pegar seus assassinos e fazer justiça.

- Por que não chamou às autoridades locais? – Ela esforçava-se por entender, mas tinha que ir devagar.

- Eu sou a autoridade para minha gente. Sou a lei.

- Você sozinho?

- Tenho outros que executam minhas ordens, que perseguem e caçam. São muitos, de fato. Mas todas as decisões são minha responsabilidade.

- É juiz, jurado e também verdugo? – Retrucou ela, contendo a respiração enquanto esperava a resposta. Suas percepções não podiam mentir. Ela haveria sentido a mancha do mal nele, sem se importar quão bom fosse o amparo que ele estivesse tentando proporcionar. Ninguém era tão poderoso a ponto de seus sentidos não detectarem uma pequena brecha. Não percebeu que tinha deixado de andar até que Shion acariciou seus braços, esquentando-a porque começava a tiritar de frio.

- Agora me teme. - Disse com cansaço, mas suavemente, como se sentisse ferido. E na verdade a idéia fazia-lhe mal. Havia tentado fazê-la sentir medo dele, tinha provocado seu medo deliberadamente e agora que conseguia seu objetivo e entendia que não era o que pretendia dela.

Anna sentiu a voz suave de Shion no fundo da alma.

- Não tenho medo de você, Shion. - negou docemente, inclinando a cabeça para estudar suas feições à luz da lua. - Tenho medo por você. Tanto poder acaba por corromper a quem o possui. Tanta responsabilidade leva a destruição. Tomar decisões de vida ou morte que só estão nas mãos de Deus.

As mãos de Shion acariciaram sua sedosa pele, até pousarem em seus lábios. Seus olhos eram enormes em seu pequeno rosto, seus sentimentos estavam nus ante os hipnóticos olhos dele. Havia preocupação, compaixão, um amor que começava a nascer e uma doce, muito doce inocência que agitava sua alma. Ela se preocupava com ele. Estava preocupada**. **Shion emitiu um gemido. Anna não fazia idéia do que estava oferecendo a alguém como ele. Não se sentia com forças suficientes para resistir e se odiava por seu egoísmo.

- Shion. - Anna lhe acariciou o braço enviando ondas de calor por sua pele, fazendo ferver seu sangue. Não havia se alimentado e a mistura de amor, desejo e fome era explosiva, embriagadora e muito perigosa. Como não amar a alguém, quando conhecia seus pensamentos e sua mente? Ela era a luz que iluminava sua escuridão, sua outra metade. Embora devia ser proibido e provavelmente fosse um engano da natureza. Não podia evitar amá-la.

- Deixa que te ajude. Compartilhe isto comigo. Não se afaste de mim. - O simples roçar de sua mão, a preocupação de seus olhos, a pureza e a sinceridade de sua voz, o encheram de uma doçura desconhecida até então, para ele.

Atraiu-a, consciente das urgentes demanda de seu corpo. Com um rouco grunhido animal a levantou, sussurrou-lhe uma ordem muito suave e se moveu com toda a rapidez de que era capaz.

Anna piscou e se encontrou na biblioteca de Shion, o fogo arrojava sombras sobre a parede e ela não estava muito segura de como havia chegado até ali. Não se lembrava de ter ido caminhando, mas ainda assim, estavam no interior da casa. Shion estava com a camisa desabotoada, deixando à vista, os fortes músculos de seu peito. Seus olhos lilases estavam fixos em seu rosto, observando-a com a quietude e a atenta vigilância de um predador. Não ocultava que a desejava.

- Te darei uma última oportunidade, pequena. - As palavras lhe saíram bruscas e roucas, como se rasgasse dolorosamente a garganta. - Encontrarei a força necessária para te deixar partir, se quer. Agora. Neste momento.

Estava ao outro lado da biblioteca. O ar pareceu deter-se. Se vivesse até chegar aos cem anos, jamais apagaria este momento de sua memória. Shion estava em pé, esperando sua decisão de unir-se a ele ou condená-lo à solidão eterna. Estava com a cabeça orgulhosamente erguida e o corpo, vibrante de masculina agressividade. Estava tenso, seus olhos ardiam de desejo.

Sua imagem apagava todo pensamento cabal da mente de Anna. Se o condenava, não condenaria ela mesma a sofrer o mesmo destino? Alguém precisava amar a este homem, cuidá-lo embora fora só um pouco. Como podia continuar sozinho? Ele estava esperando. Sem ordens, sem seduções, só com seus olhos, com sua necessidade e sua absoluta solidão. Os outros confiavam em sua força, exigiam-lhe que utilizasse suas habilidades, não obstante, não mostravam nenhum afeto nem agradeciam sua incessante vigilância. Ela podia saciar sua fome como os outros não podiam. Soube instintivamente. Não haveria outra mulher para ele. Queria-a. Precisava dela. Era incapaz de afastar-se dele.

- Tire a mochila das costas. – Disse ele maciamente.

Já não havia volta. Shion tinha lido a decisão em seus olhos, no suave tremor de seus lábios.

Anna deu um passo para trás, seus olhos vermelhos aumentaram de tamanho. Devagar, quase a contra gosto, tirou o objeto. De alguma forma, em seu interior, sabia que estava dando muito mais que sua inocência. Sabia que lhe estava dando sua vida.

- O pulôver.

Anna passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Uma selvagem sacudidela, quase primitiva, transpassou o corpo de Shion em resposta. Enquanto ela tirava o pulôver do pescoço de cisne, suas mãos baixaram ao zíper da calça. Sentia-se aprisionado, o tecido se estirava fazendo-lhe mal. Tomou o cuidado de utilizar a forma humana de despir-se para não assustá-la mais.

O corpo nu de Anna brilhava à luz do fogo. As sombras roçavam os contornos de sua figura. Seu talhe era estreito e sua cintura pequena, acentuando a generosidade de seus seios. O homem que havia nele inspirou bruscamente, o animal rugiu exigindo ser libertado.

Shion deixou cair sua camisa sobre o chão, incapaz de suportar por mais tempo o roçar do tecido sobre sua pele. Do profundo de sua garganta surgiu um som quase animal, uma selvagem chamada. No exterior da casa o vento começou a soprar e nuvens escuras ocultaram a lua. Afastou todos os adornos humanos que estavam sobre seu corpo, deixando-o à vista. Seus músculos estavam bem formados e estavam tensos pela necessidade.

Anna engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, enquanto baixava as alças do soutien, deixando que caísse ao chão. Seus seios ficaram à vista. Provocantes, seus mamilos estavam endurecidos pelo desejo.

Shion cruzou a distância que os separava de um só salto, sem se importar com as explicações que teria que dar mais tarde. O instinto de um milênio de idade tomou o controle de seu corpo. Rasgou os ofensivos jeans e os arrancou de um só golpe, jogando-os para o lado. Anna gritou, o medo ante sua força acrescentou uma tonalidade cinza a seus olhos vermelhos. Shion a acalmou com uma carícia, passando suas mãos por seu corpo, guardando cada linha do mesmo em sua memória.

- Não tema meu desejo, pequena. - sussurrou docemente - Jamais te faria mal. Seria incapaz.

Anna possuía uma estrutura suave e delicada e sua pele era seda ardente. As mãos de Shion a tocavam por todos lados. Soltou o cabelo e o escovou com os dedos, seu tato enviava dardos ardentes a sua virilha. Seu corpo se enrijeceu, dolorido. Deus! Precisava dela. Tanto.

Shion segurou a nuca de Anna, de forma que ela não pudesse escapar. Jogou-lhe a cabeça para trás, até deixar exposta sua garganta e os seios a seu alcance. Moveu a mão lentamente, seguindo a curva de seu ombro até deixá-la, por um momento, sobre a marca que havia deixado no pescoço dela, que com o contato, tornou-se ardente e palpitante. Desceu a mão para acariciar a suavidade de seu seio. Seguiu com os dedos cada marca de suas costelas, alimentando seu desejo e acalmando o medo de Anna. Recreou-se em seu ventre e na curva de seus quadris até repousar a mão sobre o triângulo de suaves cachos, entre suas pernas.

Anna já havia sentido suas carícias com antecedência, mas esta era mil vezes mais forte. Suas mãos despertavam nela uma desesperada necessidade e tinha a sensação de estar afundando-se num mundo de puro prazer. Shion grunhiu algo, em sua própria língua e a tomou em seus braços para deixá-la no chão, enfrente a lareira. Seu corpo se movia com agressividade, colocando Anna sob ele, no chão. Por um momento, lembrou de um animal selvagem que tentava submeter sua companheira. Shion sequer se dera conta, até esse momento, do perto que havia estado de transformar-se num vampiro. As emoções, a paixão e a luxúria formavam em seu interior, um torvelinho que o fazia temer por Anna e por ele mesmo.

A luz do fogo arrojou uma sombra diabólica sobre ele. Parecia um enorme e invencível animal, escondido junto a ela de forma perigosa.

- Shion – Ela pronunciou seu nome meigamente, na intenção de que suavizasse a expressão selvagem de seu rosto. Precisava que ele fosse mais devagar.

Ele segurou os pulsos dela, com as duas mãos, unindo-as por cima da cabeça de Anna e mantendo-a imobilizada.

- Preciso que confie em mim, pequena. - Em sua voz se misturavam, a ordem imperante e a magia negra que só ele conjurava. - Me dê sua confiança. Por favor, dêem-me isso.

Ela estava aterrada e vulnerável, ali, presa ao chão como num sacrifício pagão, numa espécie de oferenda a um deus desaparecido. Os olhos de Shion devoravam seu corpo fazendo-a arder, onde posava seu olhar brilhante. Anna jazia imóvel sob sua desumana força, sentindo que ele havia tomado uma decisão implacável, consciente da terrível luta interior que se desenvolvia em sua mente. Seu olhar vermelho vagou sem rumo pelas linhas de seu rosto. Sua boca, tão sensual, também era capaz de demonstrar crueldade, seus olhos, que brilhavam com ardente ferocidade. Anna se moveu para comprovar a força do corpo masculino, sabendo que seria impossível detê-lo. Temia sua união porque não se sentia segura, não sabia o que esperar, mas confiava nele, acreditava nele.

A sensação de seu suave corpo nu, retorcendo-se sob ele, o inflamou ainda mais. Shion pronunciou seu nome num gemido, enquanto sua mão deslizava pela coxa de Anna, até encontrar o quente lugar entre suas pernas.

- Confie em mim, Anna. Preciso de tua confiança - Seus dedos percorreram a suavidade de Anna, reclamando-a, provocando um fluxo de suave umidade. Ele inclinou a cabeça sobre ela para provar seu sabor, sua textura, seu aroma.

Anna gritou quando sentiu a boca de Shion sobre um mamilo, quando seus dedos se introduziram nela. Ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo. Ele se moveu mais devagar, percorrendo com a língua o caminho aberto por seus dedos. Com cada carícia, seu corpo se enrijecia ainda mais, seu coração se abria para Anna e o animal que ele mantinha enjaulado, fazia-se mais forte.

Uma companheira. Sua companheira. Ela. Inalou seu aroma até guardá-lo no profundamente em sua alma, cheirava a baunilha e morangos.

Sua língua a percorria lentamente, numa prolongada carícia.

Anna voltou a mover-se sob ele, ainda insegura, mas se acalmou quando viu que ele levantava a cabeça e que em seus olhos ardia o firme propósito de ser seu dono. De forma deliberada, ele separou-lhe os joelhos, deixando-a totalmente vulnerável. Sustentou-lhe o olhar, advertindo-a, inclinou a cabeça entre suas pernas e bebeu.

Shion sabia, no fundo de sua mente, que Anna era muito inocente para fazer amor de forma tão selvagem, mas estava decidido, que ela conhecesse o que era prazer, o prazer que ele podia lhe proporcionar, muito distinto do prazer que obteve com sua sugestão hipnótica. Havia esperado muito, que aparecesse sua companheira. Haviam sido intermináveis séculos de fome, escuridão e infinita solidão. Não podia ser terno e considerado, quando seu corpo inteiro exigia que a fizesse totalmente sua, para sempre. Sabia que sua confiança nele significava tudo. Sua fé nele seria a única, proteção.

O corpo de Anna se convulsionou em uma série de espasmos, enquanto ela gritava. Shion passou a língua devagar sobre ela, saboreando sua pele, sua suavidade e o delicioso aroma de seu corpo. Cada detalhe, até o mais íntimo, ficou gravado em sua mente, formando parte do selvagem prazer a que estava abandonando-se.

Soltou-lhe os braços e se inclinou para beijá-la sobre os olhos, na boca.

- É formosa, Anna. E é minha. Só minha. - Apertava seu corpo contra o dela, os músculos totalmente tenso, incrivelmente forte, tremendo de necessidade.

- Não poderia haver ninguém mais, Shion - respondeu ela docemente, enquanto passava os dedos pela pele ardente de suas costas. Acariciou seu rosto, contraído pelo desespero, deleitou-se no tato de seu cabelo. - Confio em voce, só em voce.

Shion a segurou pelos quadris.

- Serei tão delicado como posso, pequena. Não feche os olhos, fique comigo.

Ela estava preparada para ele, úmida, quente, mas ao entrar sentiu a barreira. Ela ofegou esticando o corpo.

- Shion. - Havia pânico em sua voz.

- Será só um instante, pequena e depois te levarei a céu. - Esperou sua aprovação com mortal agonia.

Ela olhou-o com olhos trêmulos, confiando plenamente nele. Shion se moveu, penetrando sua estreita feminilidade, enterrando-se ali. Anna emitiu um pequeno gemido e ele a beijou para apagar a dor com sua língua. Obrigou-se a permanecer quieto, a sentir como seus corações pulsavam uníssonos e a escutar o murmúrio do sangue em suas veias. Anna acomodou seu corpo ao dele.

Beijou-a docemente, com ternura, abrindo sua mente para compartilhar tudo com ela. Seu amor era selvagem, obsessivo, protetor e certamente não o dava facilmente, mas sua entrega a Anna era total e absoluta. Moveu-se devagar e com muito cuidado a princípio, esperando a reação em seus expressivos olhos.

As demandas do corpo de Shion começaram a impor-se sobre eles. Sua pele ardia em labaredas e suas vísceras rugiam. Pequenas gotas de suor caíam de seus músculos tensos. Começou a mover-se sobre ela lentamente, reclamando-a como dele, enterrando seu corpo no dela uma e outra vez, com uma fome insaciável.

Anna o empurrou ligeiramente com as mãos, numa espécie de protesto. Shion grunhiu uma advertência enquanto baixava a cabeça para o seio esquerdo. Ela era pura seda, estreita e ardente. Seu ritmo se fez mais rápido, procurando o único alívio que conhecia para saciar seu desespero. Eram um só ser, ela era sua outra metade.

Anna se moveu novamente, afastando-se ligeiramente dele e seus lábios desenharam um grito silencioso que evidenciava seu temor às ondas de incrível prazer que a consumiam. Shion grunhiu outra vez. Era o protesto do animal que habitava nele. Afundou os dentes na curva de seu ombro, esmagando-a contra o chão.

A lenha que ardia na lareira estalou. Retumbou o trovão e a casa tremeu enquanto os relâmpagos caíam um após o outro no bosque. Shion rugiu, gritou ao céu enquanto se elevavam acima da terra. O prazer continuou misturado com a dor. Precisava mais e mais. Ao introduzir-se com ferocidade nela, desencadeou um desejo tal, que a fera despertou por completo, em seu interior.

A boca de Shion se deslizou do ombro até encontrar o louco pulsar do coração de Anna sob seus apetitosos seios. Sua língua acariciou um mamilo endurecido e traçou caminhos de prazer a sua volta. Cravou profundamente os dentes e bebeu, alimentou-se dela, fez-a sua novamente, num frenesi sexual que era totalmente incapaz de saciar.

Seu sabor era doce, limpo e aditivo. Desejava ainda mais e mais, seu corpo a possuía cada vez mais profundamente, poderoso e forte, levando-a a sentir a explosão do prazer.

Anna lutou consigo mesma, porque era incapaz de reconhecer Shion naquele animal sensual e voraz. Seu corpo respondia a suas demandas, incapaz de sentir-se satisfeito. Shion torturava a pele de seu peito, fazia arder e lhe enviava espirais de prazer que pareciam não ter fim. Sentia como ia se debilitando, enquanto uma euforia totalmente desconhecida, a deixava lânguida sob ele. Tomou a cabeça de Shion entre suas mãos, entregando-se por completo para que ele saciasse sua fome enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava.

Foi sua entrega, que lhe devolveu a prudência. Esta mulher não estava hipnotizada, oferecia-se livremente porque era capaz de sentir a necessidade que habitava nele, porque confiava que ele não seria capaz de lhe fazer mal, porque sabia que ele se deteria antes de matá-la.

Fechou a ferida do seio, lambendo-a. Elevou a cabeça, em seus olhos escuros ainda se podia ver o anseia, em sua boca estava o sabor de seu sangue. Soltou uma maldição em voz baixa, odiando-se a si mesmo pelo que havia feito. Ela estava sob seu amparo. Jamais havia experimentado por ninguém, o asco que sentia, nesse momento, por ele. Anna havia se entregado voluntariamente e ele a tinha tomado de forma egoísta. Havia deixado que imperasse a fera de seu interior para sentir o êxtase de unir-se a sua companheira.

Segurou o corpo inerte entre seus braços.

- Não morrerá, pequena Anna. - Estava furioso consigo mesmo. Havia feito de propósito? Procuraria a resposta mais tarde. Neste momento, ela precisava de sangue urgentemente.

- Fique comigo, pequena. Fiquei neste mundo por você. Tem que ser forte por nós dois. Ouve-me Anna? Não me deixe. Posso te fazer feliz. Sei que posso. – Ele abriu um corte no peito e apertou a boca de Anna contra a corrente carmesim que saiu.

- Beba. Obedeça-me.

Sabia que era melhor lhe dar seu sangue num copo, mas queria sentir sua boca sobre sua pele. Precisava abraçá-la enquanto ela tomava seu sangue, enquanto devolvia a vida, a seu esfomeado corpo.

Ela obedeceu à força, quase rechaçando seu sangue. Tentou afastar a cabeça. Mas ele a segurou, impedindo que se afastasse.

- Viverá, pequena. Beba mais.

Anna possuía uma vontade de aço. Nem a sua gente, precisava dar uma ordem tão forte para conseguir que lhe obedecessem. É claro que, eles confiavam nele e queriam obedecer. Embora Anna estava ciente de que ele a estava obrigando, algum remoto sentido de sobrevivência lutava contra sua ordem.

Não importava. Imporia sua vontade. Sempre a impunha.

Shion a levou em braços até seus aposentos. Espremeu ervas curativas e um aroma adocicado impregnou o aposento. Estendeu-as em volta da cama e sobre seu pequeno e imóvel corpo. Colocou-a em um profundo sono. Obrigaria-a, a beber novamente, dentro de uma hora. Por um momento, ficou em pé, observando-a, enquanto um profundo grito lhe subia pela garganta. Ela era linda. Um estranho e valioso tesouro que ele havia tratado de forma cruel em vez de cuidá-la e mimá-la, afastá-la de seu lado selvagem. Os homens dos Cárpatos não eram humanos. Sua forma de fazer amor era extremamente selvagem. Anna era jovem, humana e virgem. E ele não havia sido capaz de enterrar suas recém adquiridas emoções no torvelinho de paixão.

Tocou-a com a mão trêmula, deixando uma ligeira carícia sobre seu rosto enquanto se inclinava para beijar sua boca. Com um juramento, deu a volta, e saiu. Os feitiços de amparo eram os mais fortes que conhecia. Ela não poderia sair e ninguém poderia entrar.

Lá fora, a tormenta rugia, com a mesma fúria e intensidade que havia em sua alma. Deu três passos e saltou para o céu, cruzando-o como um raio para o povoado. O vento gemia e formava redemoinhos a seu redor. A casa que procurava era uma pequena cabana. Ficou de pé na porta, seu rosto refletia o tortura que sofria.

Seiya Hummer abriu em silêncio a porta, afastando-se para um lado, a fim de o deixar passar.

- Shion.

Sua voz era amável. Seiya Hummer era um ancião de oitenta e três anos. A maioria deles, passados ao serviço do Senhor. Seiya era um sacerdote e considerava um enorme privilégio ser um dos escassos amigos de Shion Dubrinsky.

Shion invadiu a cabana com sua presença, com o poder que emanava de seu corpo. Estava nervoso, profundamente aborrecido. Caminhava de um lado para outro sem descanso, enquanto a tempestade aumentava no exterior. Seiya se sentou em sua poltrona, e esperou. Para ele, Shion era um homem tranqüilo que não demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção. Este era, entretanto, um homem perigoso, um homem que Edgar jamais vislumbrara em Shion.

Shion golpeou com o punho, a lareira e rachou algumas pedras.

- Esta noite estive a ponto de matar a uma mulher - Confessou de forma súbita e dolorida – Você me disse que Deus nos criou com um propósito, que fomos criados por Ele. Sou mais animal que homem, Seiya, não posso continuar me enganando. Procuraria o descanso eterno, e mesmo isso me é negado. Os assassinos espreitam minha gente. Não tenho direito de abandoná-los até que saiba que estão protegidos. Agora, minha mulher está em perigo. Não só por minha parte, mas também por parte de meus inimigos.

Seiya o olhou, tranqüilamente.

- Você disse 'minha mulher'. Ama esta mulher?

Shion agitou a mão evitando o tema.

- Ela é minha. - Era uma afirmação, um decreto. Como podia ele usar a palavra amor? Era uma palavra tão insípida, para externar os sentimentos que ele sentia por Anna. Ela era a encarnação da pureza, da bondade e da compaixão. Tudo o que ele não era.

Seiya assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está apaixonado por ela.

Shion franziu o sobrecenho de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu preciso dela. Eu anseio por ela. Eu a quero. Essa é minha vida. – Disse ele atormentado tentando que fosse verdade.

- Então, por que sente essa dor, Shion? Você a queria, possivelmente precisou dela e imagino que a tomou. Você estava faminto, se alimentou com seu sangue. Por que deveria sentir dor?

- Sabe que não é correto que tomemos o sangue de mulheres pelas que sentimos outros apetites.

- Me confessaste, muitas vezes, que não sentaste apetites sexuais há séculos. Que é incapaz de sentir. - recordou-lhe Seiya, com voz calma.

- Ela me faz sentir. - confessou Shion, com dor viva nos olhos. - Quero-a a meu lado, cada momento do dia. Preciso dela. Deus! Devo tê-la. Não só seu corpo, também seu sangue. Sou viciado em seu sabor. Anseio tudo dela, mas está proibido.

- Mas o fez de todas formas?

- Estive a ponto de matá-la.

- Mas não a matou. Ela ainda vive. Ela não pode ser primeira da que se alimenta até este extremo. Causou a outras esta dor?

Shion deu a volta.

- Não entende. Foi a maneira como aconteceu, o que fiz. Temia isso, desde a primeira vez que ouvi sua voz.

- Se não havia acontecido antes, por que temia?

Shion deixou cair à cabeça, apertando os punhos, ao lado do corpo.

- Porque a queria e não podia suportar a idéia de deixá-la ir. Queria que ela soubesse como sou, que conhecesse o pior de mim. Que visse tudo o que sou. Queria uni-la a mim, atá-la a mim para que nunca saísse do meu lado.

- Ela é humana.

- Sim. E... Tem habilidades, tem um vínculo mental muito forte comigo. Tem compaixão, é formosa. É belíssima. Eu sabia que não podia fazer isto... Que estava errado. Mas no fundo, sabia que o faria.

- E mesmo sabendo que ia fazer algo incorreto, fez. Devia ter uma boa razão.

- Egoísmo. Não me ouviste? Eu, eu, eu. Tudo para mim. Encontrei uma razão para continuar com minha existência e tomei o que não era para mim, e ainda agora, enquanto estou aqui e falo contigo, sei que não a deixarei partir.

- Aceite sua forma de ser, Shion. Aceite sua verdadeira natureza.

Shion soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

- Tudo está tão claro para você. Diz que sou um dos filhos de Deus. Que tenho uma razão de ser. Que devo aceitar minha natureza. Minha natureza é tomar o que acredito que é meu, guardar e protegê-lo. Encadeá-lo a mim se for necessário. Não posso deixar que ela parta. Não posso. Ela é livre como o vento. Se encerrasse o vento numa jaula, morreria?

- Então não o encerre, Shion. Confie em que permanecerá a seu lado.

- Como posso proteger o vento, Seiya?

- Shion, já disse que não pode. Não pode deixá-la partir. Não o faria, não o fará. Disse que não pode, no presente, há uma diferença.

- Para mim. E ela o que? Que opção estou dando a ela?

- Sempre acreditei em você, em sua bondade e sua força. É bastante possível que a garota te necessite também. Estiveste escutando as lendas e mentiras associadas aos homens de sua espécie durante tantos anos que está começando a acreditar nessas tolices. Para um vegetariano, alguém que come carne pode ser repulsivo. O tigre necessita do cervo para sobreviver. Uma planta precisa de água. Todos precisamos de algo. Você só toma o que precisa. Ajoelhe-se e receba a bênção de Deus e volta com sua mulher. Encontrará a maneira de proteger o vento.

Shion se ajoelhou obedientemente, inclinou a cabeça deixando que a paz que emanava do ancião penetrasse nele e o reconfortasse. No exterior, a furiosa tormenta cessou de repente, como se houvesse desgastado toda sua fúria.

- Obrigado, Pai. - sussurrou Shion.

- Faz o que deva para proteger aos seus. Aos olhos de Deus, são seus filhos.

**Continua...**

** Quero muitas Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews**.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, A Anna pertence a Anya-san. Estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler. Então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPITULO IV**

Shion estreitou o esbelto corpo de Anna entre seus braços. Inclinou seu corpo para protegê-la. Estava profundamente adormecida, relaxada, mas seu rosto moreno estava muito pálido. Tinha olheiras profundas.

Sussurrou-lhe brandamente.

- Sinto-o muito, pequena. Sinto haver colocado você nisto. E como animal que sou, sei que faria novamente. Não morrerá, não posso permiti-lo. – Ele abriu um pequeno, mas profundo corte sobre a veia da mão e encheu uma taça com o espesso líquido vermelho.

- Ouça-me, Anna. Precisa beber isto. Obedeça-me, sem demora. - Pressionou a taça contra os lábios descoloridos e verteu um pouco de sangue em sua boca. Seu sangue era extremamente curativo e lhe daria vida.

Anna engasgou, tentou impedir que o líquido descesse por sua garganta e afastou a cabeça como havia feito antes.

- Me obedeça de uma vez. Beberá tudo. - A ordem foi muito mais forte esta vez. Ela odiava o sabor de sangue e seu corpo se trabalhava em excesso para rechaçar, mas prevaleceria sua vontade, como sempre.

- _Shion_! – Ele ouviu o desamparado grito em sua mente.

- Deve beber, Anna. Continue confiando em mim.

Ela relaxou e voltou a afundar-se no sono profundo, obedecendo a contra gosto.

Shion havia captado parte de seus confusos pensamentos, o torvelinho das emoções juntamente com o medo. Anna acreditava estar em meio a um pesadelo. A cor voltou para seu rosto. Satisfeito, deitou-se junto a ela. Ela lembraria o intercâmbio de sangue como parte do pesadelo. Apoiou um cotovelo na cama, para poder estudar tranqüilamente seu rosto, sua impecável pele e suas delicadas maçãs do rosto. Não era só sua beleza, sabia. Era seu interior, a compaixão e a luz que havia dentro dela, que a permitiam aceitar sua natureza selvagem e indomável.

Jamais passara por sua imaginação, que pudesse acontecer este milagre. No mesmo momento que havia se decidido entregar ao sol do amanhecer, havia sido enviado um anjo. Um lento sorriso curvou seus lábios. Seu anjo se negava a algo que lhe pedia. Respondia muito melhor, quando ele pedia sem ordens. Estava acostumado à obediência, daqueles que estavam sob seu amparo, há muito tempo. Tinha que recordar que ela era mortal, educada numa época muito diferente e com princípios e valores muito distintos aos seus. Os homens dos Cárpatos já levavam impresso em seus pensamentos, muito antes do nascimento, o dever de proteger às mulheres e as crianças. Com tão poucas mulheres de sua espécie e sem meninas que tivessem nascido nos últimos tempos, era extremamente importante proteger todas e cada uma das mulheres que tinham.

Anna era mortal, não era dos seus. Não pertencia a seu mundo. Quando partisse, levaria as emoções e as cores que ele era capaz de sentir e ver junto a ela. Levaria o ar que ele respirava. Fechou os olhos ante a idéia. Onde poderia encontrar força suficiente para deixá-la partir? Tinha muitas coisas que fazer antes do amanhecer. Queria ficar com ela, abraçá-la, convencê-la de que não o deixasse, dizer o que sentia em seu coração, contar o que ela significava para ele. Dizer que ela não podia abandoná-lo, que ele não poderia viver sem ela. Não viveria.

Suspirou profundamente e se levantou. Precisava repor-se, alimentar-se e voltar ao trabalho. Voltou a pulverizar as ervas curadoras e a enviou a um sono mais profundo. Foi muito meticuloso com os feitiços de amparo ao redor de seus aposentos, e enviou uma ordem às criaturas do bosque. Se alguém se aproximasse de sua guarida, de sua casa e ela fosse ameaçada de qualquer forma, saberia imediatamente.

Com a chamada de Shion, chegaram Mú e Miro, encontrando-se com ele sobre as árvores próximas à casa de June e Ikki. Uma vez descoberto, o cadáver, havia sido apropriadamente incinerado, como era o costume.

- Tocaram em algo? - perguntou Shion.

- Só no corpo. Todas suas roupas e objetos pessoais ficaram como encontramos. - respondeu-lhe Miro. - Ikki não voltou a entrar na casa. Sabe que eles poderão ter deixado algum tipo de armadilha para te caçar. O corpo era uma isca.

- Estou totalmente seguro. Eles usarão toda a tecnologia moderna que possam trazer consigo, câmaras, vídeos... - Shion meditava, mas sua face mostrava seu estado. - Acreditam em todas as lendas. Estacas, alho, cortar a cabeça. São primitivos. - Sua voz refletiu o ódio que sentia pelos assassinos. - Tomam muito tempo em nos estudar antes de nos condenar a morte.

Miro e Mú trocaram um incômodo olhar. Neste estado, Shion era letal. Olhou-os com os olhos semicerrados, ardendo de fúria.

- Fiquem atentos e a observar. Se eu me meter em problemas, desapareçam. Não se deixem ver. – ele pensou por um momento - Se algo sair errado, peço-lhes um favor. -

Shion empregava o tom formal do velho mundo. Miro e Mú dariam sua vida por ele. Era um estranho privilégio, seu príncipe pedir um favor.

- Minha mulher dorme profundamente. Em minha casa. Os amparos são muitos e perigosos. Devem ser meticulosos e muito cuidadosos para poder desentranhar. Ela deve ser curada e terão que a ensinar como deve se proteger, se escolher ficar vosso amparo. Através de nossa família, você Mú, herdará a liderança. Acredito que neste momento deveria ser Kamus , o que tomasse, para dar tempo a você de se acostumar e a aprender a mandar. Se Kamus rechaçar o oferecimento, e é seguro que o fará, a liderança deve passar você, Mú. Suponho que você não gostará muito, como noto. Farão tudo isto por mim. Miro, você ajudará Mú e Kamus como me ajudaste. Ambos devem jurar lealdade a Kamus, se ele aceitar.

Os dois responderam formalmente, pronunciando o juramento. Miro limpou a garganta.

- Há…? Ou seja, ela é uma das nossas? - Fez a pergunta com supremo cuidado. Todos eles eram conscientes dos vampiros que haviam tentado converter mulheres humanas. Inclusive tinham discutido o poder tentar, eles mesmos, por causa da desesperada situação em que se encontravam. Mas os riscos ultrapassavam em muito às vantagens. As mulheres que haviam sido convertidas pelos vampiros ficavam loucas e matavam crianças e bebês e tinha sido impossível devolver a prudência a elas. A raça dos Cárpatos nascia com suas habilidades e era submetida a uma grande disciplina para a controlar. Os poucos que se diblavam as leis eram tirados do meio, de forma brutal e instantânea.

Sua raça respeitava todas as formas de vida. Devia ser assim por causa dos tremendos poderes que possuíam.

Shion negou com a cabeça.

- Sei que ela é minha verdadeira companheira. O ritual foi tremendamente duro para ela. Não tive outra opção que lhe dar meu sangue. - Suas palavras foram bruscas, mal-humoradas, advertindo que eles se arriscavam, ao perguntar sobre o tema - Não a uni para mim. Ela é mortal e não seria correto.

- Faremos o que você queira. - reiterou Miro olhando incomodamente para Mú, que parecia mais divertido que preocupado.

Shion se dissolveu sem esforço, deslizando-se através dos espessos ramos dos abetos. Uma vez no chão, transformou-se em lobo. A névoa não podia seguir o rastro de um aroma, e ele precisava das úteis habilidades de rastreamento destes irmãos peludos. Encontraria o rastro e o seguiria. Ele era um predador. Sua inteligência só servia para aumentar e melhorar suas habilidades como caçador.

O lobo rodeou a clareira, com muita cautela, com o nariz rente ao chão, examinando cada árvore próxima a casa. Cheirava a morte. Enchia suas fossas nasais com seu aroma amargo e acre. Começou a rastrear o chão, cobrindo toda a superfície, reconhecendo o aroma de Ikki, Eric e Mú. Encontrou o lugar de onde os assassinos se aproximaram da casa. Quatro homens. Deteve-se sobre cada um dos aromas até que ficaram profundamente gravados em sua mente. Demorou a desentranhar a macabra e horrível historia.

Os homens se aproximaram sigilosamente, quase se arrastando de árvore em árvore. O lobo seguiu seu caminho, desviando-se de quando em quando para procurar possíveis armadilhas. Parou na porta, girou cautelosamente e deu a volta. De repente suas patas traseiras se cravaram no chão para tomar impulso e atravessar uma das janelas, rompendo o cristal e aterrissando no interior da casa. No interior do corpo do lobo, a risada de Shion ressonou escura e sem rastro de humor. Os quatro assassinos haviam voltado para a cena de seu horripilante crime, a fim de colocar câmaras que gravassem a possível entrada de alguém de sua gente. Haviam levado a cabo seu brutal objetivo e tinham saído fugindo demonstrando sua covardia.

A bílis subiu por sua garganta. O lobo agitou a cabeça e grunhiu. Três dos aromas eram desconhecidos para ele, o quarto era familiar. Um traidor. Quanto pagaram para que traísse June? O lobo saltou novamente, rompendo uma segunda janela. A câmara gravaria um lobo enorme, uma massa de cristais quebrados e névoa e o lobo novamente. Só Shion, e outros poucos caçadores, como Mú, Kamus, Kanon e Saga eram capazes de se transformarem rapidamente.

Começou a rastrear os assassinos. Um aroma se separava do resto e se aprofundava no bosque, chegando até a cabana de Seiya Hummer e do escritório do doutor Westhemer. O lobo se deteve entre as árvores, olhando fixamente a pequena casa que havia atrás do escritório. Os olhos brilhavam com reflexos vermelhos, cruéis e sem piscar. Bruscamente, o lobo deu a volta e voltou até o lugar onde os rastros se separaram, recolhendo o rastro dos outros três homens. Levava diretamente até a pensão onde Anna se alojava.

Shion se reuniu com Miro e Mú na copa da árvore.

- Três deles se alojam na pensão. Reconhecerei-os ali quando os tiver perto. Amanhã acompanharei minha mulher para que recolha suas coisas. Se ainda estiverem lá, reconhecerei seus aromas. Não temos forma de saber se houver mais pessoas envoltas. Até que o descubramos, teremos que ser muito cuidadosos. Deixaram uma câmara de vídeo na casa, o interruptor está conectado à porta. Ninguém deve entrar. - Shion guardou silêncio durante um momento.

- Celeste foi ver o doutor Westhemer? - perguntou com suavidade.

- Acredito que é a mulher do Radamanthys Romanov que está grávida. Ela trabalha com o doutor e traz para o mundo a quase todos os bebês. - respondeu Mú.

- E Shunrei? - perguntou Shion.

Mú se moveu incômodo.

- Acredito que também.

- Esta mulher assistiu o parto do June?

Miro se esclareceu garganta.

- June deu a luz em casa aos cuidados de Pandora Romanov. Ikki estava lá. Eu fui quando me chamaram. Depois de que a parteira partisse. June sofreu uma hemorragia. Ikki teve que lhe dar sangue. Fiquei com June enquanto Ikki saía para caçar. A Sra. Romanov não viu nada. Não havia ninguém mais nos arredores, eu saberia.

- Foi Radamanthys Romanov quem conduziu aos outros até o June. Não sei se sua esposa está implicada, mas alguém informou aos assassinos de que nossa espécie estava se reproduzindo. - Shion lhes informou em tom monótono, mas seus olhos ardiam e seu corpo tremia de fúria. Ele abria e fechava os punhos, mas manteve a voz perfeitamente controlada - É necessário saber se a mulher está implicada.

- Deve estar. - respondeu bruscamente Miro - A que estamos esperando?

- Não somos os animais selvagens e bárbaros que estes demônios acreditam. Temos que saber com certeza se a parteira nos traiu. E seu dever não é fazer justiça, Miro. Não é fácil viver com esse dever, ter que tirar a vida a outros. - Shion havia sentido o peso de cada uma dessas mortes ao longo dos séculos, mas enquanto seu poder e suas responsabilidades aumentavam, assim fazia a facilidade com que matava. Ao diminuir e desaparecer suas emoções e ficar só sua férrea vontade e seu sentido do bem e do mal haviam-no ajudado a manter sua alma afastada dos malditos sussurros da escuridão, que sempre lutava para obter a supremacia.

- O que quer que façamos? - perguntou Mú.

- Shunrei e Celeste não estão seguras em suas casas. Não devem voltar a ver a parteira. Levem Celeste para minha casa do lago. Eric poderá dedicar-se a estudar as Artes Antigas, que estiveram muito descuidadas até agora. É um lugar fácil de defender. Shunrei não pode viajar tão longe.

- Podem ficar em minha casa. - ofereceu Miro - Estarão perto em caso de precisarem de ajuda. - Shunrei era sua irmã, e sentia um enorme carinho para ela. Apesar de fazer muito tempo que perdera sua capacidade de sentir, ainda lembrava o que era esse carinho.

- É arriscado. Se conhecerem seu parentesco e suspeitarem dela, ou se a viram ajudando Ikki… - Shion moveu a cabeça, desprezando a idéia - Possivelmente deveriam ficar em minha casa.

- Não! - protestaram ambos, com aborrecimento.

- Não Shion, não podemos nos arriscar a te perder - A voz de Mú expressava seu profundo temor.

- Nossas mulheres estão antes que qualquer um de nós, Mú. - recordou-lhe Shion amavelmente - Sem elas, nossa espécie morrerá. Podemos manter relações sexuais com humanas, mas não podemos procriar com elas. Nossas mulheres são nosso mais prezado tesouro. Cada um de vocês encontrará finalmente, sua companheira e terão crianças. Mas se assegurem, que a mulher que escolham é sua verdadeira companheira. Todos conhecem os sinais que demonstram: as cores, as emoções e o desejo ardente que despertará em vocês. A união é tão intensa que se um dos dois morrer, o outro também escolherá a morte, na maioria dos casos. É a morte ou a conversão. Todos nós sabemos.

- Segundo isso, Ikki… - seguiu Miro.

- Ikki se impacientou com a espera. June estava obcecada por ele, mas não eram verdadeiros companheiros. Acredito que no final acabaram odiando-se, presos numa relação insalubre. Ele sobreviverá a sua morte. Shion tentava dissimular o asco que sentia. Os verdadeiros companheiros, os verdadeiros casais, não eram capazes de sobreviver muito tempo um sem o outro. Esse fato, junto com a alta taxa de mortalidade das crianças, haviam causado um enorme baixa na espécie dos Cárpatos. Shion não estava seguro de que sua raça chegasse a sobreviver até o próximo século. Não importavam seus esforços, não era capaz de encontrar uma razão para evitar que seus congêneres de sexo masculino se convertessem em vampiros.

- Shion - disse Mú procurando as palavras adequadas - só você e Kamus conhecem os segredos de nossa espécie. Sabe que Kamus escolherá manter-se afastado, na solidão. Só você pode nos ensinar, nos guiar e nos ajudar a crescer. Se sobrevivermos e nos tornarmos fortes novamente, não poderemos fazer nada sem você. Seu sangue é a vida dos nossos.

- Por que me diz isso? - disse Shion bruscamente incapaz de confrontar a verdade.

Mú e Miro trocaram um olhar intranqüilo.

- Estivemos preocupados por seu constante retiro, afasta-se de nós, voluntariamente.

- Meu afastamento era inevitável e não lhes concerne absolutamente.

- Escolheste permanecer totalmente sozinho, afastado inclusive da própria família - continuou Mú.

- O que tenta me dizer? - perguntou Shion com brusca impaciência. Estava há tempo afastado de Anna. Precisava vê-la, abraçá-la, tocar sua mente.

- Não suportaremos sua perda. E se não desejar continuar com sua vida, sei que começaste a se arriscar cada vez mais, a se descuidar. - disse Mú arrastando as palavras.

Os olhos Lilases de Shion mostraram de repente uma repentina calma e um pequeno sorriso curvou os cantos de seus lábios, suavizando os cinzelados traços de seu rosto.

- Vocês fantasiam demais. Que diabo! Como se atrevestes a me vigiar sem meu consentimento?

- O casal alfa da alcatéia de lobos, também estão preocupados com você. - admitiu Mú - E como eu sou de sua família e me encontro sob seu amparo, aceitaram falar comigo. Vigiam-lhe quando passeia sozinho e quando corre com eles. Dizem que não há alegria em você.

Shion soltou uma gargalhada.

- Preciso uma boa toca de lobo para passar o inverno. Quaisquer que sejam meus sentimentos, June era nossa irmã, uma dos nossos. Não descansarei até que seus assassinos sejam justiçados.

Mú limpou a garganta, e um sorriso suavizou seus implacáveis traços.

- Suponho que esta mulher que esconde não tem nada que ver com o fato de seu repentino desejo de se levantar ao anoitecer.

Shion esteve a ponto de atirar Mú, do ramo onde estava apoiado, em vingança por seu atrevimento.

Miro se segurou com mais força ao dele.

- Shunrei e Shiryu podem ficar comigo. Será um dobro amparo para ela e para a criança que está para nascer.

Shion assentiu com a cabeça. Embora não gostasse da decisão, dava-se conta de que eles seguiriam protestando se ele insistisse em se arriscar pessoalmente.

- Só por um par de dias, até que encontremos uma opção mais segura.

- Tenha cuidado, Shion. - advertiu Mú.

- Durmam profundamente amanhã. – respondeu – Eles sairão para nos buscar.

Miro se deteve, repentinamente alarmado.

- Como dormirá clandestinamente se a humana estiver com você?

- Não a deixareis - A voz do Shion era implacável.

- Se estiver muito aprofundado na terra, será muito mais difícil te ajudar se estiver com problemas. - recordou-lhe Mú em voz baixa.

Shion suspirou.

- Vocês estão me saindo mais medrosos que tias solteironas. Sou perfeitamente capaz de proteger minha guarida - Seu corpo emitiu um ligeiro brilho, dobrou-se e se transformou num mocho. Estendeu as gigantescas asas e sulcou o céu para retornar junto a Anna.

Aspirou profundamente, enchendo seu corpo com o aroma limpo e puro de Anna, apagando de sua mente os desagradáveis descobrimentos noturnos. Seu aroma era percebido na biblioteca, misturado com o seu próprio. Inalou-os até encher seus pulmões e se abaixou para recolher a roupa do chão. Queria penetrar em seu interior, tocá-la, saborear sua boca, fazer que seu sangue fosse a dele, pronunciar as palavras rituais e uni-la a ele para toda a eternidade, como estavam destinados a fazer. A idéia de Anna lhe oferecendo esse presente, aceitando sua proposta, foi tão estimulante, que teve que permanecer totalmente quieto até que as urgentes demandas de seu corpo se acalmassem um pouco.

Tomou um demorado banho, tirando o cheiro do corpo de lobo que ficaram, o pó e a sujeira e sobre tudo, o aroma do traidor. Todos os membros de sua raça possuíam o cuidado de imitar todos e cada um dos hábitos dos humanos. Comida nas despensas e roupas nos armários. Abajures por toda a casa. Tomar banho embora não fosse realmente necessário, mas cuidadoso, quase todos eles gostavam. Soltou os cabelos Verdes e foi ver Anna. Pela primeira vez em sua existência, orgulhava-se de seu corpo. Da forma em que se enrijecia, quase agressivo, quando estava perto dela.

Ela estava dormindo e seu cabelo derramava como um véu de seda Vermelho com relevos amarelos sobre o travesseiro. Os lençóis deslizaram, deixando seu seio coberto com algumas mechas do cabelo. Era uma imagem erótica. Anna ali deitada, esperando. Brandamente, murmurou a ordem para liberá-la do transe e que despertasse do profundo sono.

Seu corpo brilhava a luz da lua e sua pele suave. Shion deslizou a mão pelo contorno de sua perna. Senti-la assim, fez que seu corpo estremecer. Roçou seus quadris e acariciou sua pequena e estreita cintura. Anna se moveu inquieta. Shion deitou-se a seu lado, refugiando-a em seu abraço enquanto deixava descansar o queixo sobre sua cabeça.

A queria a qualquer preço, mas devia ser honesto. Ela merecia toda a honestidade que ele pudesse dar. Pouco a pouco, Anna foi emergindo do sono, procurando consolo na fortaleza de seu corpo, após o horrendo pesadelo. De que forma podia uma humana compreender as necessidades sexuais de um homem dos Cárpatos, em meio ao frenesi do ritual de emparelhamento? Ao longo dos anos, nunca temera a nada, agora temia ver sua imagem refletida nos inocentes olhos de Anna.

Soube por sua respiração, o momento em que ela despertou completamente, e pela tensão de seu corpo soube o momento exato no que recordou onde estava e com quem. Havia arrebatado brutalmente sua inocência, quase sua vida. Como ela iria esquecer algo assim?

Anna voltou a fechar os olhos, numa tentativa desesperada de separar a realidade da ficção, os fatos da fantasia. Doía-lhe o corpo em lugares que antes não sabia nem que existiam. Sentia-se distinta, muito mais sensível. O corpo de Shion a seu lado parecia mármore frio, imóvel e agressivo, insuportavelmente sensual. Podia escutar com toda exatidão, os ruídos da casa, o movimento das árvores, lá fora. Empurrou o peito de Shion, que era como um muro de tijolos, para tentar colocar distância entre seus corpos.

Shion estreitou seu abraço enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

- Se te introduzir em minha mente, Anna, saberá o que sinto por você. - Sua voz soou brusca, mas mostrou o quanto se sentia vulnerável.

Seu coração cedeu.

- Não quero que me abandone, pequena. Tenha coragem de ficar comigo. Possivelmente eu seja um monstro, já não sei mais. Só único sei é que preciso que fique comigo.

- Poderia me haver forçado a esquecer. - assinalou, mais para si mesma, que para ele, afirmando mais que perguntando. Ele havia sido brutal, mas não podia dizer que a tivesse maltratado. Ao contrário, tinha-a levado as estrelas.

- Pensei em fazer - admitiu ele a contra gosto - mas não quero recorrer a esse tipo de coisas entre nós. Sinto muito não ter sido mais delicado em sua primeira vez.

Anna percebeu a dor em sua voz e sentiu em resposta, a dor, ela mesma.

- Sabe que me assegurou de que eu desfrutasse - Ela havia alcançado o êxtase. Foi um batismo de fogo, um intercâmbio de almas. Ele havia sido brutal. E ela o queria de novo, ansiava que ele a tocasse, ansiava em sentir a força de seu corpo. Mas Shion era perigoso. Agora sabia. Sabia que ele era diferente, que algo, mais animal que homem, habitava nele.

- Shion... – Ela voltou a empurrar seu peito. Precisava respirar, pensar, sem sentir o calor de sua pele e as urgentes demanda daquele sólido corpo.

- Não me faça isto! - Sua voz era uma severa ordem - Não me afaste de você.

- Está falando de um compromisso que vai além do que eu possa imaginar… - Anna mordeu o lábio - Meu lar está muito longe daqui.

- Só há tristeza lá, Anna – Ele rechaçou a idéia - Sabe que não sobreviverá sozinha, e embora agora pensa que não voltará a usar seu dom, quando te buscar para solucionar outro crime macabro, sabe no fundo que será incapaz de negar. Sua natureza a impede de deixar a um assassino livre quando poderia salvar sua seguinte vítima. – Shion segurou uma mecha de cabelo entre suas mãos, reflexo de sua negativa a que partisse. - Não podem cuidar de você, como eu.

- E o que acontecerá com nossas diferenças? Sua atitude com as mulheres as coloca como cidadãs de segunda classe, como se não fossem valiosas e nem brilhantes. Infelizmente, dobra com sua vontade, qualquer pessoa que se oponha a seus intuitos. E eu o faria. Constantemente. Tenho que ser eu mesma, Shion.

Ele afastou-lhe o cabelo da nuca, segurando-o com as duas mãos e depositou um ligeiro beijo em sua pele.

- Sabe que minha atitude com as mulheres não é mais que o reflexo de meu jeito de protegê-las, não considero que sejam inferiores. Contradiga-me e se oponha a minha vontade no que queira, pequena. Amo-te por tudo o que é. – Shion acariciava com seu polegar, a delicada curva de seus seios, fazendo com que seu sangue começasse a se esquentar, enviando arrepios que percorriam suas costas. Anna o queria selvagem e indomável, como ele era, queria que ele precisasse dela. Estar se controlando para ela era um potente afrodisíaco, saber que era capaz de fazer com que ele perdesse totalmente o controle.

Shion inclinou a cabeça para roçar com a língua um mamilo empinado. Sugou-o, umedecendo-o, até que Anna fechou os olhos com um leve suspiro. Notava como seu corpo voltava à vida, cada nervo exigia que Shion o tocasse. Derretia-se sob seu calor. Mas ela não queria que isto acontecesse. Sentia um nó ardente na garganta e as lágrimas lhe abrasavam os olhos vermelhos. Não queria, mas precisava. - Não me faça mal, Shion. - Sussurrou-lhe junto aos fortes músculos de seu peito. Rogava por seu futuro. Anna sabia que jamais ele faria algum mal a ela, mas sabia com certeza que sua vida junto a ele seria extremamente tempestuosa.

Ele elevou a cabeça e levantou o corpo para aprisioná-la sob ele. Seus olhos Lilases a olhavam de forma possessiva. Rodeou-lhe o rosto com as mãos enquanto e acariciava os maçãs do rosto e os lábios com os dedos.

- Não tenha medo, Anna. Não sente a força do que sinto por ti, o laço que me une a você? Daria minha vida em troca da tua. - Admitiu o que era inevitável que ela soubesse, porque queria que entre eles só existisse a verdade. - Não será fácil, mas arrumaremos as coisas entre os dois - Sua mão baixou até seu ventre liso e dali se deslizou até os cachos, escuros como a noite, de seu sexo.

Anna lhe deteve a mão, segurando-a com a sua.

- O que me aconteceu?

Estava confusa. Tudo estava confuso em sua mente. Sabia com certeza que Shion a tinha obrigado a beber algum tipo de beberagem medicinal. E havia adormecido. Mais tarde chegaram os pesadelos. Estava acostumada aos pesadelos, mas estes haviam sido espantosos. Haviam-na aproximado, à força, até o peito de um homem nu e colocado sua boca sobre um corte recém aberto. O sangue veloz como uma corrente, descia por sua garganta. Lutou, quase se afogando, mas naquele mundo de pesadelo não foi capaz de se afastar. Tentara chamar Shion. E quando levantou os olhos, o viu ali, olhando-a com aqueles olhos lilases e misteriosos, empurrando sua cabeça com a mão para que se mantivesse junto à ferida que tinha no peito. Não que se sentia influenciada por estar na terra do Conde Drácula e porque Shion lembrava um escuro e misterioso príncipe?

Anna não pôde evitar. Percorreu a textura do peito de Shion com os dedos. Algo havia acontecido, que a tinha mudado para sempre. Agora era parte de Shion e ele era parte dela.

Moderadamente, Shion lhe separou as pernas com o joelho. De novo, incorporou-se sobre ela, a impedindo de ver além de seus largos ombros. A força e o tamanho de Shion e sua beleza, a deixavam sem respiração. Devagar, com suavidade, ele introduziu-se nela, como devia ter feito a primeira vez.

Anna ofegou. Nunca poderia sobrepor-se ao modo em que ele a enchia, estreitava-a, à forma em que ele transformava seu corpo em uma fogueira. Se a primeira vez havia sido selvagem, agora era terno e cuidadoso. Cada impulso do corpo Shion contra o seu, despertava um anseio maior em seu interior, um desespero que fazia suas mãos percorrer os músculos marcados nas costas de Shion, enquanto beijava seu peito e seu pescoço uma e outra vez.

Shion manteve o controle graças a sua extraordinária disciplina. Seus beijos o estavam colocando louco. Anna era estreita e suave como o veludo e se fechava a sua volta. Ela acendia cada vez mais o fogo em seu interior. O animal em seu interior lutava por se liberar, rugia de fome cada vez que a penetrava um pouco mais forte. A fera queria enterrar-se profundamente nela, ele queria fundir seus corpos e seus corações. Procurou seus lábios. O desespero de Anna o arrastava. Enquanto o prazer a percorria em ondas estremecedoras, ela afundou as unhas nas costas. Shion cedeu antes que o animal em seu interior pudesse liberar-se. Desmanchou-se nela, enquanto sentia seu corpo quente e apertado em torno do dele. Permitiu-se um gemido de plena satisfação.

Tombou sobre o esbelto corpo, ainda unido a ela, satisfeito momentaneamente. Sentiu as lágrimas de Anna no peito. Inclinou a cabeça para saboreá-las.

- Por que chora?

- Onde encontrarei a força necessária para me afastar de você? - murmurou ela, cheia de sofrimento.

Os olhos lilases se escureceram em ameaça. Separou-se dela, deitando-se a seu lado, enquanto notava o incômodo que era para Anna sua própria nudez. Cobriu-a com a manta.

Anna se sentou na cama, afastando o cabelo da face com aquele gesto inocente, mas tão sensual que Shion amava. Seus olhos vermelhos se mostravam precavidos.

- Não me deixará, Anna - Sua voz soou muito mais brusca do que ele pretendia. Com grande esforço, obrigou-se a ser amável. Ela era jovem e vulnerável. Tinha que se lembrar sempre. Anna não fazia idéia do que seria para ela separar-se dele, nem do que significaria para ele. - Como pode compartilhar o que acabamos de fazer e depois partir sem mais?

- Sabe muito bem por que. Não finja. Sinto coisas. Isto é muito estranho para mim. Não conheço as leis deste país, mas quando alguém foi assassinado, terá que ser notificado às autoridades e à imprensa. E isso é só o princípio, Shion, sequer mencionei as coisas que é capaz de fazer. Estrangular virtualmente Richard, pelo amor de Deus. É muito diferente do que estou acostumada, e nós dois sabemos - Envolveu-se ainda mais na manta, jogando-a sobre seus ombros – Quero você, não posso suportar a idéia de estar sem você, mas não estou segura do que está acontecendo aqui.

Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo, numa carícia inquietante. Os dedos entrelaçavam as sedosas mechas vermelhas e loiras até posar-se suavemente na pele nua de suas costas. Suas carícias a comoveram até o mais profundo de sua alma. Anna fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Não seria uma boa companheira para ele, em nenhum sentido.

Shion subiu a mão, até deixá-la sobre a nuca de Anna.

- Já estamos comprometidos o um com o outro. Não sente Anna? - Foi um áspero sussurro, mas sensual e quente. Sabia que estava lutando contra os instintos dela, contra seu nato sentido de sobrevivência. Escolheu as palavras com muito cuidado. - Sabe quem sou, o que há em meu interior. Se à distância nos separar, ainda precisará sentir minhas mãos sobre seu corpo, meu corpo no seu, formando parte de você.

Ele a fazia arder com suas palavras, fazia que aquela aguda dor em seu interior aumentasse. Anna cobriu a face envergonhada por aquela imensa necessidade que sentia por um completo estranho.

- Vou para casa, Shion. Estou tão envolvida por você, que faço coisas que jamais acreditei possível.

Não era só o que sentia fisicamente, Oxalá fosse só isso. Não queria sentir sua solidão, sua grandeza, sua incrível vontade e sua capacidade de liderar e manter a salvo, a sua. Mas sentia. Podia sentir seu coração, sua alma, sua mente. Tinha falado com ele sem necessidade de pronunciar as palavras, tinha compartilhado sua mente. Sabia que ele estava em seu interior.

Shion rodeou seus ombros com um braço e aproximou seu corpo a ele. Para consolá-la ou para dissuadi-la? Anna engoliu as lágrimas que ardiam em sua garganta. Ouvia ruídos em sua cabeça, uma destilação de rangidos e sussurros. Cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, para não ouvi-los.

- O que está me acontecendo, Shion? O que temos feito que me mudou tanto?

- É minha vida, minha esposa, minha companheira. A outra metade de mim que estava procurando. - Voltou a lhe acariciar o cabelo com infinita ternura - Minha gente se une a um companheiro para toda a vida. Eu pertenço à raça dos Cárpatos, venho da terra. Temos dons muito especiais.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, cravando os olhos vermelhos nos de Shion.

- Sua habilidade telepática é muito forte, muito mais forte que a minha. E bem desenvolvida. As coisas que é capaz de fazer me surpreendem.

- O preço que temos que pagar por possuir estes dons é muito alto, pequena. Nossa maldição é a necessidade de uma companheira para compartilhar um único espírito, uma só alma. Uma vez que isto acontece, e o ritual pode ser brutal para uma humana virgem, não podemos viver separados de nossos companheiros. Temos poucas crianças. Perdemos muitos deles no primeiro ano de vida, e a maioria dos recém-nascidos são homens. Nossa longevidade é de uma vez, uma bênção e uma maldição. Para aqueles de nós, que encontraram a felicidade, uma longa vida é uma bênção. Para alguém sozinho e atormentado, é uma maldição. É uma longa eternidade de escuridão, uma existência dura e vazia.

Shion lhe rodeou o queixo com a mão, elevando sua cabeça para que ela não pudesse escapar de seus olhos famintos. Suspirou profundamente.

- Não tivemos só sexo, pequena, não fizemos amor. O que nos aconteceu foi o mais próximo a nosso ritual de emparelhamento que se pode fazer, já que você não pertence a nossa espécie. Se me amar… - Sua voz se desvaneceu e ele agitou a cabeça. Precisava atá-la a ele irrevogavelmente. As palavras rituais estavam em sua cabeça, em seu coração. O animal que era rugia pelas pronunciar. Ela jamais escaparia, ainda assim, não podia fazer isso. Não podia dizer as palavras a uma mulher mortal. Não tinha nem idéia do que podia acontecer.

A marca que tinha sobre o peito esquerdo doía, palpitava-lhe, queimava-lhe. Anna a olhou, era o sinal de Shion. Tocou-a com os dedos. Recordou como seus dentes a empurraram, sua força, o rugido animal que lutava por sair de sua garganta. Ele havia tomado seu corpo como se o pertencesse, com um pouco de brutalidade, não obstante, algo nela havia respondido a feroz voracidade e à necessidade que ele sentia. Ao mesmo tempo havia sido terno, assegurando que ela alcançasse os topos do prazer antes que ele, e fora cuidadoso com seu frágil corpo. A mistura de ternura e selvageria era impossível de resistir. Anna sabia que nenhum outro homem poderia tocá-la como ele havia feito. Só existia Shion para ela.

- Está me dizendo que pertence à outra raça, que não é humano, Shion? – Ela tentava unir toda a informação.

- Acreditam que somos uma espécie diferente, somos distintos. Escondemo-nos bem, temos que fazê-lo, mas podemos escutar coisas que os humanos não podem. Falamos com os animais, compartilhamos nossas mentes e nossos corpos junto com nossos corações. Compreenda que esta informação, em mãos erradas, poderia ser fatal para nós. Minha vida está literalmente em suas mãos. Em mais de um sentido.

Ela captou o eco de seus pensamentos antes dele pudesse escondê-los.

- Teria se detido se o pânico me tomasse?

Fechou os olhos, envergonhado.

- Eu gostaria de te mentir, mas não o farei. Teria tranqüilizado, até a convencer que poderia me aceitar.

- Ou teria ordenado com seus poderes?

- Não! – Shion negou com veemência. - Não teria chegado tão longe. Estava seguro disso. Acreditava firmemente que podia persuadi-la para que o aceitasse.

- Esses dons... – Anna esfregou o queixo com os joelhos - Fisicamente, é mais forte que qualquer humano que eu tenha conhecido. E o salto da biblioteca, recordou-me a uma enorme pantera. Faz parte de sua herança também?

- Sim. - Suas mãos voltaram para seu cabelo para segurar umas mechas e enterrar o rosto neles. Seu aroma permaneceria nela. Um rastro de satisfação se deixou notar em seus insondáveis olhos.

- Você me mordeu. – ela tocou primeiro o pescoço, depois o seio. Uma dor doce a tomou, junto com a lembrança de Shion, totalmente indomável e selvagem entre seus braços, frenético pela necessidade, com a mente nublada por um infinito desejo e a boca bebendo avidamente dela.

O que acontecia com ela, pois ainda queria mais? Ouvira falar de mulheres tão dominadas ao sexo que eram ninfomaníacas. O que estava acontecendo? Levantou a mão querendo se proteger dele.

- Shion, isto está indo muito rápido. Não posso me apaixonar em poucos dias e decidir o que fazer com minha vida em alguns minutos. Não te conheço. Você me assusta, assusta-me o que é, o poder que ostenta.

- Disse que confiava em mim.

- E confio em você. Isso é o que me desenquadra. Não nota? Somos tão diferentes. Faz loucuras e ainda assim quero estar contigo, escutar seu riso, discutir com você. Quero ver seu sorriso, a forma em que seus olhos se iluminam e a necessidade e a fome que crescem em você quando me olha. Quero fazer desaparecer essa frieza de seus olhos, esse olhar distante e longínquo que faz com que sua boca se endureça e pareça cruel e desumano. Sim, confio em você, mas não tenho nenhuma razão para fazê-lo.

- Está muito pálida. Como se encontra? - Queria lhe dizer que era muito tarde, que haviam chegado muito longe, mas sabia que só conseguiria que ela resistisse ainda mais e a preocuparia inutilmente.

- Enjoada, tenho o estômago revoltado. Deveria comer, mas pensar em comida me dá nauseiam. Deu-me alguma coisa para beber, não foi?

- Beba água e sucos durante alguns dias, um pouco de fruta, possivelmente. Não coma carne.

- Sou vegetariana – Ela olhou ao redor - Onde está minha roupa?

Inesperadamente, ele sorriu com. A típica arrogância masculina.

- Extrapolei e rasguei seu jeans. Fique comigo esta noite e amanhã traremos roupa nova.

- Se for quase de dia. - assinalou com poucas vontades de deitar-se de novo com ele. Não podia estar na cama com ele sem que seu corpo ardesse de desejo.

- Além disso, quero tomar banho. -antes que Shion pudesse protestar, Anna saiu da cama e se envolveu no antigo edredom.

Shion guardou o sorriso. Deixaria que ela se sentisse segura. Não lhe custava nada. De forma alguma, ia abandonar sua casa, e menos ainda, com os assassinos alojando-se na mesma pensão. Para manter sua mente ocupada e não pensar na imagem do corpo de Anna nu sob a água concentrou-se em recordar os detalhes das emoções de Anna antes que ele a tirasse a força da pensão.

O que acontecera que a colocou doente? Ela ficou literalmente doente, a ponto de vomitar e a cabeça doía. Anna acreditou que era a reação a sua repentina ira, mas não podia ser, sua ira surgiu como conseqüência do mal-estar que ela sentia. Ele percebeu antes que esse caipira humano colocasse sua asquerosa mão em cima dela. Shion roçou sua mente porque tinha que fazer. Encontrou o que esperava, lágrimas e confusão. Seu corpo estava mudando, ao correr o sangue dele por suas veias. Segundo a lenda, três intercâmbios de sangue entre um homem dos Cárpatos e uma humana para que ela se convertesse. O sangue que lhe dera no copo, não contava porque ela não a havia tomado diretamente de seu corpo. Não tinha intenções de convertê-la, de arriscar-se que ela se transformasse numa perigosa vampiresa. Já havia transpassado perigosamente os limites. Faria-o novamente. E teria que durar uma eternidade.

Anna escutara o que lhe disse. Tudo era verdade, mas ele sabia que ela não tinha a menor idéia da realidade. Anna ouviria todos os sussurros e murmúrios de cada uma das pessoas da pensão. Saberia que uma abelha tinha entrado. Os olhos lhe doeriam com a luz do sol e sua pele se queimaria com facilidade. Os animais lhe contariam seus segredos. A maioria dos alimentos a que estava acostumada, a faria vomitar. Mas o mais importante, sempre precisaria dele a seu lado. Precisaria que ele falasse a sua mente, precisaria sentir seu corpo e arder junto ao dele. De fato, já o sentia e lutava contra este sentimento da única forma que sabia, lutando para afastar-se dele, lutando por entender o que estava acontecendo.

Anna se apoiou contra o box do banheiro. Sabia que não podia esconder-se no banheiro como uma menina, mas ele era tão poderoso, tão sedutor. Queria apagar as duras linhas de sua boca, queria conversar com ele, ouvir seu riso. Sentia-se curiosamente fraca, um pouco enjoada.

- Vamos, pequena. - A voz do Shion a envolveu em uma carícia. Ele fechou a torneira, segurou-a pela mão e a tirou do refúgio do box para envolver sua esbelta figura numa toalha.

Anna escorreu o cabelo enquanto um profundo rubor lhe cobria todo o corpo. Shion estava tão cômodo nu. Não se importava mostrar-se assim. A forma natural em que ele aceitava sua nudez , o fazia parecer um animal selvagem. Começou a secá-la com a enorme toalha de banho, esfregando o corpo de Anna até que sua pele esteve seca. A toalha roçou seus sensíveis mamilos, atrasou-se muito em seu arredondado traseiro e se recreou na curva de seu quadril.

Apesar de que já havia tomado uma decisão, seu corpo voltou para a vida sob suas carícias. Shion tomou sua face entre as mãos, inclinou a cabeça para lhe roçar os lábios, seduzindo-a com enorme doçura.

- Volte para a cama. - sussurrou, levando-a.

- Shion. - protestou sem fôlego.

Ele brincou com ela, até fazê-la perder o equilíbrio e caísse sobre ele. Fundiu-se contra seu corpo, seus seios contra seus poderosos músculos, a evidência de seu desejo pressionando contra seu estômago. As coxas de Shion eram fortes, unidas às suas.

- Poderia te amar toda à noite, Anna - murmurou sedutoramente contra sua garganta. Suas mãos percorriam todo seu corpo, deixando linhas ardentes por onde passavam. - Quero te amar à noite toda.

- Não é gracioso? - Suas mãos adquiriam vida própria, procuravam e encontravam cada músculo do corpo dele, para acariciá-lo. - Está amanhecendo

- Então passarei o dia te fazendo o amor. - Sussurrou estas palavras sobre sua boca, mordiscando o lábio inferior. – Preciso de você junto a mim. Você faz as sombras desaparecerem e alivia a terrível carga que pesa sobre meus ombros, que me sufoca. – ele passou os dedos pelos cantos da boca dela.

- Vai me fazer amor ou me possuir?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para apoiar-se em seu peito, deslizando a língua pela pele sensível onde percebia os batimentos do coração. Não havia nenhuma cicatriz, nenhuma marca, mas sua língua seguiu o mesmo caminho onde antes esteve a ferida, de onde ele a obrigara a beber. Estava totalmente unida a ele, lia sua mente, suas fantasias eróticas que ele desejava trazer para a realidade.

Shion sentiu um nó no estômago, seu corpo reagia com ferocidade. Anna sorriu ao sentir toda sua dureza ardendo sobre sua pele. Não sentia nenhuma inibição quando jazia com ele, só o feroz desejo de abrasar-se junto a ele.

- Me responda Shion, me diga à verdade - Seus dedos roçaram a pele suave de seu sexo, fecharam-se a seu redor percebendo sua dureza e seu tamanho, fazendo que um ávido desejo rugisse no corpo de Shion. Ela brincava com fogo, mas não possuía forças para detê-la. Não queria detê-la.

Segurou, com as duas mãos, o cabelo úmido de Anna.

- Ambas as coisas - ofegou.

Shion fechou os olhos quando ela começou a beijá-lo no estômago, deixando um rastro ardente. Onde o tocava com os dedos, seus lábios deixavam depois, sua marca úmida. Pegou-a e colocou sobre ele. Sua boca era deliciosa, úmida e suave e o estava deixando louco. Deixou escapar um grunhido baixo e ameaçador. O animal se agitava de prazer, precisava satisfazer-se da forma mais primitiva.

Anna arranhou suas coxas com suavidade, numa carícia erótica que enviou espirais de prazer pelo corpo de Shion. Nublou-lhe a mente e ele se inundou ainda mais em Anna, para sentir o resplendor da luxúria e da necessidade. Ansiava por suas carícias, suas mãos, seus lábios suaves que estava se convertendo numa língua de fogo.

Shion a atraiu para cima, suas mãos eram duas garras com enorme força embora lutava por não lhe fazer nenhum mal. Beijou-a. Era um beijo faminto, possessivo e profundo que a fez colar-se mais a ele enquanto seu corpo pulsava e se movia sobre o dele, totalmente incendiado pela paixão.

- Diga que me quer. – Ele beijou-a na garganta, sobre os doloridos seios. Cada beijo enviava ondas de calor e intenso prazer, sobre a pele de Anna.

- Sabe que te quero. - Apertou-se contra ele, passando uma perna por cima das dele.

Quase não podia respirar porque o desejo a afogava, colava-se em Shion, tentando estar ainda mais perto, arrastando-se para que seu corpo a protegesse, sua mente a agasalhasse. Precisava sentir seu corpo dentro dela, que a possuísse como ele queria, com sua boca bebendo de seu seio, arrastando-a para seu mundo.

- Completamente. - disse bruscamente, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os úmidos cachos – Una-se a mim, de nossa maneira.

Anna moveu-se freneticamente contra os dedos de Shion.

- Sim, Shion.

Agonizava procurando o alívio, procurando ele. Estavam consumidos pela mesma sensação e eram incapazes de separar a luxúria do amor ou a necessidade da agonia. O corpo e a mente de Anna ferviam de desejo, doloridos e atormentados sem saber onde começavam suas selvagens e desinibidas emoções e começavam as dele.

Shion se sentou sobre a cama, colocando-a aberta sobre seu corpo, com sua força, levantou-a e a baixou pouco a pouco sobre seu firme ventre, até encontrar seu ardente sexo. A umidade de Anna o atraía, abrasava-o. Anna deslizou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Shion e lhe rodeou os quadris com as pernas, abrindo-se por completo a ele. Devagar, Shion foi baixando-a, até que todo o comprimento de seu membro estivesse protegido pela umidade e o calor do interior de Anna. Shion sentiu um estremecimento, além de qualquer prazer. O sexo apertado de Anna era o paraíso e o inferno.

Anna lhe cravou as unhas nos ombros.

- Pare! Você é muito grande para entrar em mim, assim - Sua face mostrava uma expressão de alarme.

- Relaxe, pequena. Pertencemos um ao outro. Meu corpo foi feito para o teu, igual o teu para o meu – Ele penetrou-a mais fundo e começou a mover-se com um ritmo lento enquanto a acariciava tranqüilizando-a com as mãos.

Shion deitou o tronco para trás, para poder observar o rosto de Anna enquanto seu corpo a reclamava com cadenciadas e profundas, penetrações. Inconscientemente, as palavras brotaram de sua alma. **"**_Eu te reclamo como minha companheira. Pertenço-te. Ofereço-te minha vida. Dou-te meu amparo, minha fidelidade, meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo. Para compartilharmos tudo. Sua vida, sua felicidade e seu bem-estar serão os primeiro para mim. É minha companheira, unida a mim para toda a eternidade e sempre sob meu cuidado". _

Com estas palavras um homem dos Cárpatos unia a sua companheira a ele para sempre, para a eternidade. Uma vez pronunciadas, Anna não poderia afastar-se dele. Shion não tinha intenção de fazê-lo, mas todos seus instintos, tudo o que havia em seu interior, obrigaram-no às pronunciá-las, para unir seus corações como estava escrito que assim fosse. Suas almas por fim, uniram-se, suas mentes se fundiram para serem só uma.

Anna permitiu que suas palavras e a força ardente de sua posse a acalmassem. Seu corpo parecia derreter em volta de Shion. Ele continuou a possúi-la, sugando seus seios, segurando o pequeno traseiro com ambas as mãos, num gesto claramente possessivo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando que seu cabelo os rodeasse e acariciasse a pele nua fazendo-os arder. Ela pertencia aquele lugar, aquele era seu lugar. Sentia-se selvagem e livre. Sentia-se parte de Shion, sua outra metade. Não poderia haver outro homem para ela, só este, tão ávido dela. Este que precisava dela tão desesperadamente, que compartilhava sua solitária existência.

Shion se moveu com mais força, profundamente, enquanto se inclinava sobre ela e girava seu corpo, deixando Anna com o torso fora da cama, sob ele. A cada investida em seu corpo, se aproximavam mais do êxtase. Sentiu o corpo de Anna contrair, se fechar sobre ele. Ela gritou de prazer, enquanto sentia que seu corpo se fundia com o de Shion. Mas o prazer não terminava. Ondas e ondas de prazer indescritível, que Anna pensou que seria incapaz de suportar mais.

Shion inclinou a cabeça sobre ela, devagar, dando a ela, a oportunidade de detê-lo. Seu membro continuava profundamente dentro dela, os olhos lilases mantinham cativos os olhos de Anna. Hipnotizava-a, rogava-lhe, de necessidade. Anna arqueou o corpo para ele, deixando os seios a seu alcance, oferecendo-se para acalmar sua fome.

O rugido de satisfação que brotou da garganta de Shion fez que o sangue de Anna correr rápido por suas veias. Seu corpo se movia agora de forma mais agressiva, lhe elevando os quadris para penetrá-la com maior facilidade. Anna sentiu a carícia de seus lábios sobre seu peito, sobre o coração. A língua acariciou-lhe a marca que havia deixado antes de forma erótica e suave. Afundou-se nela com uma poderosa estocada, enchendo-a enquanto a estreitava nos braços. No mesmo instante que cravava os dentes em sua suave carne.

Anna gritou ao sentir o calor candente sobre seu seio. Embalou a cabeça de Shion, aproximando-a ainda mais a seu seio, sentindo o torvelinho de emoções que crescia no interior dele enquanto o fogo os abrasava de tal forma que Anna pensou que morreriam. Shion movia a boca sobre ela devorando-a enquanto a possuía, consumindo-os em agonia. Anna jamais havia experimentado uma sensação tão poderosa, tão ardente e sensual. Ouviu-se gritar o nome de Shion com um selvagem abandono, cravando as unhas nos músculos de suas costas. Em seu interior, um desejo primitivo a insistia a procurar, com a boca, o músculo onde pulsava o coração de Shion. Sentiram que explodiam, que se desintegravam e voavam para o sol. Shion levantou a cabeça e deixou escapar um feroz grunhido de satisfação para depois voltar de novo para saborear seu sangue.

Desta vez, ele foi cuidadoso. Tomou só o que precisava, para fazer o intercâmbio. Seu corpo ainda estava enterrado nela. Com a língua, acariciou as pequenas aberturas para fechá-las e curá-las por completo. Shion estudou seu rosto. Ela estava pálida. Sonolenta.

Murmurou a ordem. Seu corpo endureceu novamente, ao pensar no que ia acontecer.

O corpo do Anna ainda estremecia cheio de vida, aceitando suas deliciosas e possessivas estocadas. Shion abriu um pequeno corte no peito e aproximou a boca de Anna para sua pele. Foi o êxtase. Seu corpo se convulsionou, quase dolorosamente. O animal que vivia nele jogou a cabeça para trás rugindo de prazer e alegria. Sentia totalmente satisfeito.

Anna piscou e o olhou franzindo o cenho.

- Fez de novo... – Ela apoiou a cabeça no edredom - Cada vez que o fazemos sinto que vou adoecer. - Sentia um estranho sabor acre na boca.

Antes que ela fosse capaz de identificá-lo, Shion a beijou, roçando seus dentes com a língua, explorando o interior de sua boca, entrelaçando-a com a sua. Saiu de seu corpo muito lentamente enquanto a acariciava.

- Não posso me mover - admitiu Anna com um sorriso.

- Dormiremos uma sesta e enfrentaremos o mundo mais tarde. - sugeriu com a magia de sua voz. Embalou-a entre seus braços, deitou-a comodamente e a agasalhou com o lençol. Não podia separar o olhar de seus fascinantes olhos. Roçava-lhe a garganta com os dedos, descendo até o vale entre seus seios. Ainda se sentia sensível, podia senti-la tremer sob suas carícias e isso o encheu de amor.

- Se realmente quisesse que me amasse, teria te apresentado mais de um desafio. – Ela se aconchegou ao travesseiro - Meu o cabelo está um desastre.

Shion se sentou na beirada da cama, e começou a lhe trançar as mechas.

- Se me apresentasse mais de um desafio, pequena, meu coração não seria capaz de suportar. - Disse divertido.

Ela roçou-lhe a coxa com os dedos sem abrir os olhos. Shion ficou sentado durante um bom momento, enquanto contemplava como Anna se entregava ao sono profundo. Ela era pequena, tão humana, mas tinha conseguido mudar sua vida da noite para o dia. E ele a havia tornado sua. Não pretendera dizer as palavras rituais, havia se sentido ainda mais hipnotizado, que suas próprias presas, quando ela se expor para que ele se alimentasse.

Ela podia pensar que eram estranhos, mas haviam compartilhado suas mentes, seus corpos e se ofereceram mutuamente suas vidas. O intercâmbio de sangue era o último passo para confirmar seu compromisso, seu casamento. Literalmente, cada um deles havia devotado sua vida ao outro. Era um ritual erótico e formoso. Convertiam-se em uma só mente, um só coração e uma só alma… Com o mesmo sangue.

Os Cárpatos protegiam suas guaridas. Eles eram muito vulneráveis quando estavam dormindo ou em pleno ato sexual. A decisão de tomar uma companheira, uma esposa não era um ato consciente, era instintivo, um anseio e uma necessidade. Eles sabiam. Eram capazes de reconhecer sua outra metade. Shion reconheceu Anna. Tinha lutado para não levar a cabo o ritual, mas seus instintos animais se sobrepuseram a suas maneiras civilizados. Havia meio colocado ela em seu mundo e era totalmente responsável pelas conseqüências.

A luz começava a se filtrar pelas escadas. Shion completou a tarefa de proteger a casa contra os intrusos. A noite seguinte seria muito larga. O trabalho se acumulou e ele precisava sair à caça. Mas havia tido seu momento de paz e alegria.

Shion se meteu na cama junto ao Anna, atraindo-a para seu corpo para poder sentir cada centímetro dela. Anna murmurou seu nome entre o sono, apertando-se contra ele com a confiança de uma criança. O coração bateu forte em seu peito e uma curiosa ternura se estendeu em seu interior. Sentia-se feliz. Em paz. Tocou-a porque podia tocá-la. Acariciou seus seios com as mãos, sugou-lhe um mamilo, numa uma ligeira carícia. Depois de lhe dar um beijo no pescoço, enviou-se a ordem de dormir profundamente, compassando sua respiração a dela.

Continua...

Cadê as Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, A Anna pertence a Anya-san. Estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler. Então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPITULO V**

Anna despertou pouco a pouco do profundo sono, trabalhosamente, com a sensação de estar afundando-se em areias movediças.

- Ele voltou a fazer! -Foi à raiva, simples e sincera, que conseguiu despertá-la e que sentasse imediatamente. Estava sozinha na cama. Na casa de Shion. O sorriso zombador e ressonava na cabeça de Anna. Ela jogou o travesseiro contra a parede desejando poder atirar-lhe na cabeça. Tinha desperdiçado outro dia. No que se estava convertendo? Em sua parceira sexual?

- _Essa idéia tem muitas possibilidades_. – brincou ele.

- _Saia de minha mente_! - Gritou-lhe indignada para depois se estirar languidamente com um movimento felino e preguiçoso. Seu corpo estava deliciosamente dolorido por todos lugares. Uma íntima lembrança de que ele a possuíra. Era incapaz de zangar-se com ele, ao contrário, a fazia rir com seu comportamento agressivo. Como se importar quando seu corpo reagia daquela maneira?

Quando se levantou para ir ao banheiro, viu roupa para ela ao pé da cama. Shion já havia saído às compras. Encontrou-se sorrindo, totalmente feliz por ele ter se lembrado. Pegou a saia e tocou o tecido suave e de cor azul profundo, como a camisa que acompanhava.

- _Não me comprou jeans_ - Não pôde resistir o impulso de cobrá-lo.

- _As mulheres não devem vestir-se com roupa de homem. _- respondeu ele, sem se alterar.

Anna se colocou sob a ducha e desfez a grossa trança para lavar o cabelo.

- _Você não gosta de como ficam os jeans?_

Respondeu-lhe, a profunda risada de Shion. Ele estava se divertindo.

_- __Essa pergunta é um truque._

_- Onde você está?_ -Anna enviava um provocador convite, inconscientemente. Tocou a marca do seio, com um roçar de seus dedos. O contato fez ferver o sangue em suas veias e a marca começou a pulsar.

_- Seu corpo precisa de descanso, pequena. Não fui exatamente o mais delicado dos amantes, não é verdade? _- Sua voz refletia uma brincadeira, mas em sua mente, se sentia culpado.

Anna sorriu.

_- __Não que eu tenha muita experiência para poder assegurar, certo? Em minha vida não houve um desfile de homens. _- Shion sentiu que sua risada o envolvia em num terno abraço. - _Se quiser, posso encontrar alguém para poder fazer a comparação._ – Anna sugeriu docemente.

Imediatamente, ela sentiu o roçar de dedos em volta da garganta, rodeando seu frágil pescoço. Como ele podia?

_- __Estou assustada, machão. Alguém tem que __te trazer__ a este século, a base de empurrões. _

Os dedos acariciaram seu rosto, seu lábio inferior.

_- __Ama-me tal como sou._

Amor. O sorriso desvaneceu do rosto de Anna ao ouvir a palavra. Não queria amá-lo. Ele já possuía muito poder sobre ela.

Amor não, obsessão era a palavra adequada.

_- __Não pode me prender aqui, Shion. _

_- Doçura, não há cadeados nas portas e o telefone funciona corretamente. E... Sim. Você me ama, não pode evitar. Sou perfeito para você. Apresse-se. Precisa se alimentar._

Enquanto escovava o cabelo, Anna notou o quanto era singela a conexão telepática. Pela prática? Não doíam suas têmporas pelo esforço. Inclinou a cabeça um instante, para escutar os ruídos procedentes da casa. Shion estava enchendo um copo com algum tipo de bebida, podia escutar com total nitidez. Vestiu-se devagar, pensativamente. Suas habilidades telepáticas estavam aumentando. Seus sentidos eram mais perceptivos. Devia ser à companhia de Shion. Ou será que havia algo na beberagem que ele a forçava a beber? Havia tantas coisas que queria aprender com ele, sobre suas enormes qualidades psíquicas.

A saia flutuou ao redor de seus tornozelos sensualmente e a camisa aderiu a suas curvas. Devia admitir que o traje a fazia sentir-se feminina, igual às finas meias de seda e a cinta liga.

_- Vai ficar te aí sentada pensando em mim, a noite toda?_

_- Toda à noite! Que não seja novamente noite, Shion. Estou-me convertendo num ser noturno. E não fique muito alegre, não estava pensando em você. __ - _Custou-lhe um enorme esforço mentir tão descaradamente. Estava orgulhosa de si mesmo.

_- E crie que me vou engolir essa mentira?_ – Novamente, ele ria a gargalhadas e Anna não teve mais remédio que se unir a ele.

Deu uma volta pela casa, observando maravilhada, as esculturas e as gravuras. O sol desaparecia depois das montanhas. Anna suspirou com resignação. Shion havia disposto, no alpendre perto da cozinha, uma antiga e belamente esculpida mesa. Ele virou a cabeça quando a ouviu se aproximar. Seu olhar se tornou terno e um sorriso banhou seu rosto, dissipando as sombras. Anna se umedeceu ao vê-lo.

Shion inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la ternamente nos lábios, e a cumprimentou. "Boa noite". Afagou seu cabelo e passou a mão por seu rosto, numa delicada carícia. Anna permitiu que ele a ajudasse a sentar-se à mesa, assombrando-se de sua antiquada galanteria. Ele colocou um copo de suco diante dela.

- Antes de que eu vá trabalhar, acredito que podemos ir pegar suas coisas na pensão. Seus longos dedos escolheram cuidadosamente um pastelzinho para depositá-lo num antigo prato. Era delicioso, mas Anna estava muito assombrada por suas palavras e olhou-o fixamente durante um segundo, sem ter noção de seus olhos vermelhos, totalmente abertos.

- O que quer dizer com "recolhendo minhas coisas?" - Nem sequer havia lhe ocorrido que ele pudesse esperar que fossem viver juntos na mesma casa. Em sua casa.

Shion sorriu de forma perversa, lenta e provocativamente.

- Posso te conseguir coisas novas.

A mão do Anna tremeu. Baixou-a em seu colo, fora da vista de Shion.

- Não vou mudar para cá com você, Shion - A idéia era aterradora. Ela precisava de sua privacidade, precisava de longos períodos de solidão. E ele era o ser mais assustador e embriagador que havia encontrado. Como seria capaz de resolver as coisas, com ele todo o momento a seu lado?

Shion elevou as sobrancelhas.

- Não? Aceitou nossos costumes, realizamos o ritual. Para mim, para os olhos de minha gente, é minha companheira, minha mulher. Minha esposa. É costume das americanas viver separadas de seus maridos?

Sua voz deixava ver aquele pingo de arrogância, que sempre a fazia desejar jogar algo em sua cabeça. Anna pensava que brincava, divertindo-se por sua cautela.

- Não estamos casados. -disse ela resolutamente.

Foi difícil para Shion, ignorar o salto de seu coração, ante as palavras dela.

O bosque aparecia coberto de farrapos de névoa que flutuavam ao redor dos troncos das árvores, estendendo-se até quase roçar o chão. O efeito era sobrenatural, mas formoso.

- Estamos sim, aos olhos dos meus e aos olhos de Deus.

Havia uma resolução implacável em sua voz. Como se dissesse, 'minha palavra é lei', que fez Anna morder o lábio.

- E a meus olhos é o que, Shion? E minhas crenças? Acaso não importam a você? -perguntou beligerante.

- Vejo a resposta em seus olhos e a sinto em seu corpo. Está lutando inutilmente, Anna. Sabe que é minha…

Ela ficou em pé, de um salto, empurrando a cadeira ao fazê-lo.

- Eu não pertenço a ninguém, e menos a você, Shion! Não pode decidir o que vai ser minha vida e esperar que eu caia rendida em seus braços. - Anna desceu correndo, os três degraus que levavam até a entrada do bosque. – Preciso de um pouco de ar. Você me tira do sério.

Shion riu maciamente.

- Tem medo de você mesma?

- Vá para o diabo, Shion!

Anna colocou-se a caminho, rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse enfeitiçá-la. Ele podia fazer, ela sabia. Estavam em seus olhos, sua boca e no pequeno sorriso, quando a provocava deliberadamente.

A névoa era densa e o ar estava carregado de umidade. Com seu agudo sentido, podia ouvir o sussurro dos arbustos, dos ramos das árvores balançadas pelo vento e do bater de asas no céu.

Shion apareceu atrás dela.

- Possivelmente eu sou o diabo, pequena. Estou seguro, que essa idéia passou por sua cabeça.

Ela olhou-o ferozmente, por cima do ombro.

- Deixa de me seguir!

- Acaso não sou um cavalheiro obrigado a acompanhar sua dama até em casa?

- Deixe de brincar! Se rir de mim, mais uma vez, juro que não serei responsável por meus atos. - Anna tomou consciência das sombras que se moviam furtivamente, dos olhos brilhantes que a perseguiam. Seu coração quase parou no peito, para depois bater furiosamente. - Estupendo! - Virou-se abruptamente e o olhou, mostrando todo seu aborrecimento. - Isto é genial! Simplesmente genial, Shion. Chamou os lobos para que me devore viva. Acho essa idéia muito típica de você.

Ele deixou que seus dentes brancos ficassem visíveis, como os de um predador faminto e gargalhou. - Não são os lobos, que a acharão deliciosa.

Anna pegou um ramo seco e jogou nele.

- Deixe de rir de mim, hiena! Isto não é nada divertido. Sua arrogância me dá vontade de vomitar. - Custou-lhe muito não sorrir. Ele era um animal, muito encantado para ser bom.

-Seu jargão americano é muito descritivo, pequena.

Ela jogou-lhe outro ramo, seguido de uma pequena pedra.

-Alguém tem que te ensinar uma boa lição.

Ele parecia um formoso, fantasia de diabo travesso. Era todo fogo e faíscas. Shion inspirou devagar. Era ela, toda fogo e fúria, toda independência e valor, cheia de paixão abrasadora. Com sua seu riso, Anna fundiu seu coração junto ao de Shion penetrando em sua mente e em sua alma. Ele sentiu na mente de Anna, embora ela estivesse extremamente cuidadosa para que ele não o notasse.

- E acredita que é a pessoa indicada para tanto?

Outra pedra veio voando para seu peito. Colheu-a com facilidade.

- Acredita que me assustam seus lobos? – Perguntou-o. - O único lobo enorme e mau que há por aqui é você. Chame a todos os seus lobos. Vamos! – Ela fingia estar olhando para o escuro e secreto coração do bosque. -Vêm me pegar.

Shion soltou os dedos que sustentavam o ramo deixando que este caísse no chão. Passou um braço por sua estreita cintura atraindo seu corpo, até a solidez do dele.

- Disse-lhes que você tinha sabor de Baunilha e morango, assim como seu aroma. – Ele sussurrou com voz aveludada, de feiticeiro escuro. Girando-a entre seus braços para tê-la de frente, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. - Onde está todo esse maravilhoso respeito que se merece um homem tão poderoso como eu?

Seu polegar se moveu sobre o lábio inferior de Anna, numa sensual carícia. Anna fechou os olhos ante o inevitável. Tinha vontade de chorar. Seus sentimentos por ele eram tão fortes, que tinha um nó ardente na garganta. Shion roçou seus olhos com os lábios, saboreou uma lágrima e procurou refúgio na doçura de sua boca.

- Por que choraria por mim, Anna? - Murmurou sobre sua garganta. -É que ainda quer fugir de mim? Sou tão terrível assim? Jamais permitiria, se estivesse em minha mão, que nenhuma criatura, homem ou animal, fizesse mal a você. Pensava que nossos corações e nossas almas estavam conectados. Não estou certo? Já não me quer mais?

Suas palavras rasgavam o coração.

- Não é isso, Shion... Claro que não. – Ela apressou-se a negar, temerosa de havê-lo ferido. Você derruba todos os meus planos. -Acariciou-lhe o rosto com os dedos, adorando o toque. - É o homem mais fascinante que conheci. Tenho a sensação que meu lugar é com você, como se o conhecesse de toda a vida e te pertencesse. É impossível, no pouco tempo que faz, que nos conhecemos. Sei que se pudesse me afastar um pouco de você, pôr um pouco de distancia entre nós, seria capaz de pensar com mais claridade. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. É como se eu estivesse obcecada por você. Não quero cometer um engano que cause mal a qualquer dos dois.

Suas mãos abrangeram as maçãs do rosto masculino.

- Causaria-me enorme dor, se me abandonasse, me deixando só novamente, agora que te encontrei.

- Preciso só de um pouco de tempo, Shion, para pensar as coisas com cuidado. Aterroriza-me o que sinto por você. Penso em você constantemente e quero te tocar, saber que se estender à mão posso tocar você, sentir sua pele sob meus dedos. É como se você tivesse entrado em minha cabeça e em meu coração, inclusive em meu corpo, e não sou capaz de te tirar –Disse, envergonhada, com a cabeça encurvada, confessando-se a ele.

Shion tomou sua mão, para que ela começasse a caminhar a seu lado.

- São os sentimentos de minha gente para seu companheiro. É assim é que nós sentimos. Não é singelo, verdade? Somos apaixonados por natureza, extraordinariamente sexuais e muito possessivos. O que você sente, é o mesmo que eu.

Anna apertou os dedos nos de Shion e lhe dirigiu um pequeno e inseguro sorriso.

- Equivoco-me ao pensar, que me está mantendo aqui, deliberadamente?

Shion encolheu os largos ombros.

- Sim e não. Não quero te obrigar contra sua vontade, mas é minha necessidade, que faz com que te obrigue. Acredito que somos companheiros e estamos irrevogavelmente unidos. Mais que com uma simples cerimônia de matrimônio. Eu me sentiria profundamente transtornado, de corpo e de mente, sem você a meu lado. Não sei como reagiria se outro homem a tocasse, e sou sincero, tenho medo ante essa situação.

- Realmente pertencemos a mundos distintos, não é assim? - Perguntou Anna com tristeza.

Shion levou a mão de Anna aos lábios.

- Existe uma coisa chamada compromisso, pequena. Podemos nos mover entre ambos os mundos ou criar um para nós.

Os olhos vermelhos o olharam sem deter-se enquanto um débil sorriso curvava seus lábios.

- Isso soa muito bem, Shion, muito do século vinte, mas acredito que, de algum jeito, tocaria a mim, comprometer e me adaptar.

Shion afastou um ramo para que ela passasse, com essa cortesia tão fora de moda. O caminho mudou até chegar a sua casa, novamente.

- Possivelmente tenha razão. – Novamente, se percebia certa arrogância, misturada ao divertimento, em sua voz. – Mas, como minha natureza me obriga, eu a cuidaria e a protegeria. Não tenho a menor dúvida, de que você é muito mais, que uma companheira para mim.

- Então, por que estamos de retorno a sua casa, em vez de nos dirigir à pensão? -perguntou com uma mão sobre o quadril e um sorriso dançando em seus olhos.

- E o vai fazer lá, tão tarde? – Novamente, a voz era aveludada, muito mais sedutora que antes. – Fique comigo esta noite. Pode ler enquanto trabalho e a ensinarei como se proteger melhor das emoções indesejadas dos que a rodeiam.

- E o que acontece com meu sentido do ouvido? Suas pequenas beberagens aumentaram meu ouvido ao absurdo. - Disse Anna, arqueando uma sobrancelha. -Tem alguma idéia do que acontecerá a seguir?

Shion roçou a nuca de Anna com os dentes enquanto acariciava seus seios de forma possessiva.

- Tenho todo tipo de idéias, pequena.

- Acredito que sim. Acredito que é um viciado em sexo, Shion. – Anna respondeu, escapando do seu abraço. - Acredito que pôs algo nessa beberagem para que eu também me convertesse numa viciada. - Sentou-se à mesa, e pegou tranqüilamente um copo de suco, enquanto o olhava intencionalmente. Colocou?

- Beba devagar. -ordenou ele, distraidamente. - De onde tirou essas idéias? Cuidei de você, o melhor que pude. Sentiu se te ordenei mentalmente?

Anna se deu conta de que não podia beber. - Sempre está me obrigando a dormir. - Anna cheirou o suco com cuidado. Maçã, nada mais. Não havia comido nem bebido nada, há quase vinte e quatro horas. Por que não podia tomar o suco então?

- Precisa dormir. – Ele disse sem nenhum tipo de remorso, enquanto a olhava fixamente, com olhos tristes. – Não gosta do suco? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não... Nada, absolutamente - Anna levou o copo aos lábios e sentiu que o estômago contraía protestando. Voltou a deixá-lo na mesa sem ter provado nem um gole.

Shion suspirou.

- Sabe que deve se alimentar. -Aproximou-se dela. - O mais fácil seria que permitisse eu te ajudar, mas disse que não devo. Tem sentido?

Anna afastou o olhar. Seus dedos brincavam nervosamente com o copo.

- Possivelmente contraí uma gripe. Estou me sentindo enjoada há uns dias. Enjoada e fraca. – Ela afastou novamente o copo.

Shion o aproximou de novo.

- Precisa se alimentar, pequena. – Ele tocou seu magro braço. - Já é muito frágil. Não acredito que perder peso seja uma boa idéia. Tome um gole.

Anna passou uma mão pelo cabelo, sabia que ele tinha razão, mas seu estômago insistia em rebelar-se.

- Não acredito que seja capaz, Shion. - Olhou-o preocupada - Não estou tentando ser difícil, é que acredito que estou doente.

O rosto de Shion, escuro e sensual, mostrava uma determinação implacável. Plantou-se a seu lado, pegando o copo.

- Beberá. -Sua voz era profunda e intensa, não admitia protestos. Era impossível o desobedecer. - O suco ficará em seu estômago, seu corpo o aceitará. – ele falou brandamente em voz alta, rodeando seus ombros de forma protetora.

Anna piscou e o olhou, depois olhou o copo vazio. Moveu devagar a cabeça.

- Não posso acreditar que seja capaz de fazer isso. Não lembro de ter bebido e não tenho náuseas. - Afastou o olhar dele, para contemplar o escuro mistério do bosque. A névoa brilhava, emitindo brilhos ao refletir a luz da lua.

- Anna. -Disse Shion lhe acariciando a nuca.

Ela apoiou-se nele.

- Sequer sabe, o quanto é verdadeiramente especial, sabe? As coisas que é capaz de fazer, vão além do imaginável. Assusta-me de verdade.

Shion se apoiou contra um dos pilares do alpendre. Seu rosto mostrava uma expressão de absoluta perplexidade.

- É meu dever e meu direito cuidar de você. Se precisar do repouso do sono, então, devo providenciar. Se seu corpo precisa beber, então, por que não posso te ajudar? Por que deveria se assustar com isto?

- Realmente, não entende? - Anna ficou olhando a um farrapo de névoa, em particular, que se movia de forma estranha. - É o líder aqui. Obviamente, suas habilidades são imensamente superiores às minhas. Não acredito que encaixasse em sua vida. Sou um ser solitário, não sirvo para ser a primeira dama.

- Tenho grandes responsabilidades. Os meus, contam comigo para dirigir os negócios e que tudo vá bem, para apanhar os assassinos que estão acabando com os nossos. Eles estão convencidos de que eu deveria averiguar a causa da morte de nossos bebês durante o primeiro ano de vida. Não há nada de especial em mim, Anna, exceto que tenho uma vontade de aço e que estou disposto a carregar sobre meus ombros com estas responsabilidades. Mas não tenho nada, nunca tive nada meu. Você me deu uma razão para continuar. É meu coração, minha alma, o ar que respiro. Sem você, não tenho mais que escuridão e solidão. O simples fato de ser forte, de ter poder, não significa que não me sinta completamente sozinho. Viver em total solidão é uma existência fria e desagradável.

Anna levou uma mão para o estômago, pressionando seu abdômen. Shion parecia tão longínquo, tão sozinho. Odiava a maneira em que permanecia em pé em silêncio, orgulhoso e direito, esperando que lhe arrancasse o coração. Tinha que consolá-lo e ele sabia. Ele lia em sua mente, sabia que ela não era capaz de suportar a solidão em seu olhar. Anna cruzou a distância que os separava sem dizer nada. O que podia dizer? Limitou-se a apoiar a cabeça sobre seu coração enquanto rodeava sua cintura com os braços.

Shion a abraçou. Ele havia arrebatado sua vida, sem que ela soubesse. E agora, ela o consolava, dizia-lhe que era um homem especial. Fascinante a seus olhos. Ainda não fazia idéia do crime que ele havia cometido. Estava unida a ele e não poderia ficar longe dele durante muito tempo. Não encontrava as palavras, para explicar-lhe, sem deixar ver mais coisas de sua espécie que não seria seguro que ela conhecesse. Ela acreditava que não podia ser a companheira de um homem de tamanha dignidade. O fazia sentir miserável e envergonhado de si mesmo.

Rodeou-lhe o rosto com as mãos, acariciando o delicado queixo.

- Ouça-me, Anna. -Beijou-a na cabeça. - Sei que não te mereço. Crê que é inferior a mim. De alguma forma, mas honestamente, está muito acima de mim, nem sequer deveria te tocar.

Quando ela se moveu para protestar, Shion a deteve, abraçando-a ferozmente.

- Não, pequena, sei que é verdade. Sei como você é realmente. Vejo seu interior enquanto que você não tem acesso a meus pensamentos e nem a minhas lembranças. Não posso deixar. Oxalá fosse mais forte. Oxalá fosse um bom homem e deixasse que partisse, mas não posso. Só posso te prometer que farei tudo o que esteja em meu poder, para te fazer feliz, para que jamais te falte nada. Peço-te tempo para me adaptar a você e a seus costumes e para que compreenda meus enganos. Se precisa ouvir, palavras de amor – disse roçando com sua boca, o canto dos lábios de Anna – então lhe direi com total honestidade. Jamais quis outra mulher. Nunca desejei que alguém tivesse este poder sobre mim. Não compartilhei jamais com uma mulher, o que compartilhei com você. - Beijou-a meigamente, com infinito amor e doçura. - Estará para sempre em meu coração, Anna. Entendo as diferenças que há entre nós muito melhor que você. Só te peço uma oportunidade.

Anna deu a volta entre seus braços, para olhar ao bosque, apoiando-se adoravelmente, contra seu corpo.

- Acredita que conseguiremos encontrar um meio termo?

Não tinha a mais remota idéia, do risco que Shion iria assumir. Uma vez que vivesse juntos, ele jamais poderia se enterrar profundamente na terra. Não poderia deixá-la desprotegida nem um só dia. A partir do momento no que ela compartilhasse sua vida, o perigo ao redor de Shion seria dez vezes maior e o dela também. Os assassinos não veriam a diferença entre eles. Anna estaria condenada. E além de tudo, arrastá-la a esse mundo perigoso, era seu maior crime.

Subiu a mão até a nuca de Anna. Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada.

- Não saberemos, se não tentarmos. - Abraçou-a aproximando-a mais a seu corpo, na vã tentativa de não se separar jamais dela.

Anna sentiu a repentina tensão no corpo de Shion. Ele havia levantado a cabeça em alerta, como se farejasse o vento e escutasse os sons da noite. Encontrou-se fazendo exatamente o mesmo, inspirando profundamente com os ouvidos em alerta, penetrando o bosque. Ao longe, os uivos dos lobos se ouviram fracos e distantes, flutuando na brisa, chamando o Shion.

Anna o olhou perplexa.

- Estão chamando você! Como sei disso, Shion? Como pude saber tal coisa?

Shion lhe revolveu o cabelo, carinhosamente.

- Misturou-te com a turma errada.

Anna o recompensou, com uma borbulhante gargalhada, que chegou até seu coração, deixando-o vulnerável e desarmado.

- O que é isto? O senhor do castelo falando como a juventude?

Sorriu-lhe como um menino depois de uma travessura.

- Possivelmente, seja eu, o que não está com a turma adequada.

- E possivelmente ainda há esperança para você. – Anna disse, beijando-o na garganta, no queixo e na linha sombreada de azul de seu queixo.

- Não te disse, a quanta está belíssima, com essa roupa? - Perguntou enquanto colocava o braço sobre os ombros estreitos, para acompanhá-la até a mesa. - Em poucos momentos, teremos visita. - Com movimentos lentos e pausados, ele encheu sua taça de suco até a metade e a colocou em seu lado da mesa, depois desfez uma parte de bolo entre seus dedos e deixou os miolos em ambos os pratos.

- Shion? - perguntou ela, com cautela. - Tenha muito cuidado, se usar um contato psíquico. Acredito que há alguém mais, além de mim, que tem habilidades telepáticas.

- Todos meus as têm. - respondeu ele, com cuidado.

- Não dos teus, Shion. - Anna franzia o cenho, enrugando a testa. - Dos meus.

- Por que não me disse isso antes? -pergunto Shion, exigindo uma resposta. - Sabe que eles espreitam a minha gente e assassinam as nossas mulheres. Segui o rastro de três dos assassinos até a pensão onde te aloja.

- O porquê, não sei com certeza, Shion. Não posso tocar a ninguém. Ao longo dos anos, me obriguei a não ter contato com ninguém, a não permitir que ninguém me tocasse. – Anna passou-se a mão pelo cabelo, ainda séria. - Sinto muito. Devi te falar de minhas suspeitas, mas não estava segura delas.

Shion suavizou as rugas de sua testa com uma carícia. Depois, tocou seus lábios com ternura.

- Não pretendi te atemorizar nem pressionar, pequena. Precisamos discutir isto, na primeira oportunidade. Pode ouvi-lo?

Anna esticou-se, ouvindo a noite.

- É um carro.

- Está a um quilômetro, mais ou menos. - Shion aspirou o ar da noite, introduzindo-o em seus pulmões. - O pai Hummer e dois estranhos. Mulheres. Levam perfume. Uma delas é uma anciã.

- Só há oito hóspedes além de mim na pensão. – Para Anna estava difícil respirar. - Vieram todos juntos, em uma viagem de turismo de agência. O casal mais velho é dos Estados Unidos, Harry e Margaret Summers. Dois irmãos belgas, Richard e Crystiane Evans. E quatro homens de vários lugares do continente. Não falei muito com eles, para dizer a verdade.

- Qualquer deles poderia ser os assassinos. -disse Shion com severidade. Estava secretamente encantado de que Anna não houvesse prestado muita atenção nos homens. Não queria que ela fixasse um, nunca mais.

- Acreditou que eu teria sabido, não? - Perguntou ao Shion. - Lido com assassinos, mais do que eu gostaria. Só uma destas pessoas tem habilidades telepáticas embora, realmente, não são tão fortes como as minhas.

Agora, ouviam o carro com total claridade, mas a névoa os impedia de vê-lo. Shion elevou seu queixo, com os dedos.

- Já nos unimos segundo nosso costume. Pronunciará os votos, segundo sua tradição?

Os olhos vermelhos, nos que um homem poderia se afogar se abriram com total assombro. Ele podia passar uma eternidade olhando esses olhos. Um pequeno sorriso arrogante curvava seus lábios. Tinha conseguido deixá-la perplexa.

- Shion, está-me pedindo que me case contigo?

- Sinceramente, não estou seguro de como. Deveria me colocar de joelhos? - Sorria-lhe abertamente.

- Propõe-me matrimônio com um carro cheio de assassinos aproximando-se?

- Prováveis assassinos. – Ele sorriu de tal forma, que Anna sentiu o coração encolher. Sabe que não será capaz de resistir a mim.

- Após me obrigar a beber esse asqueroso suco de maçã? Jogou todos os seus lobos encima de mim, Shion. E ainda há uma longa lista de pecados que podia recitar agora mesmo. - Os olhos dela brilhavam travessamente.

Ela abraçou-a, encostando todo o pequeno corpo ao dele.

- Estou vendo que precisarei aplicar uma boa dose de persuasão. - Seus lábios deixaram um rastro de fogo em seu rosto até cobrir sua boca e fazê-la sentir a terra tremer sob seus pés.

- Ninguém deveria ser capaz de beijar assim. -Sussurrou Anna.

Ela beijou-a novamente, seduzindo-a com doçura, mordiscando seus lábios sensualmente, prometendo muito mais. Enfeitiçando-a.

- Anna, sinta o quanto preciso de você.

Shion a aproximou ainda mais até que Anna sentiu sobre seu ventre a dura evidência de seu desejo. Tomando sua mão, ele guiou-a até o palpitante vulto, instigando-a a acariciá-lo, atormentando-os. Abriu sua mente para que ela pudesse sentir a voracidade de seu desejo, de sua fome por ela, sua paixão e a corrente de e amor que os envolvia.

- Anna... - Sussurrou em sua cabeça, pedindo-a para que o levasse de volta, para que o aceitasse com o bom e o mau que havia em seu interior.

- Você leva vantagem, isso não é justo. - Sua resposta foi como o mel.

O carro saiu da névoa, até parar junto a um grupo de árvores. Shion se voltou para saudar os visitantes, colocando de forma instintiva, seu corpo para proteger Anna dos olhares.

- Pai Hummer, que surpresa tão agradável. - Mikhail estendeu a mão em sinal de boas vindas, mas sua voz soou seca.

- Anna! - Crystiane Evans passou junto ao sacerdote, empurrando-o de forma grosseira e correu para Anna, devorando Shion com os olhos.

Shion notou o tremor e a consternação nos olhos de Anna, antes que Crystiane a alcançasse estendendo os braços e estreitando-a fortemente. Crystiane não fazia idéia de que Anna percebia a inveja que ela sentia nesse momento e o desejo sexual que tentava despertar em Shion. Por seu lado, Shion podia sentir a repulsão que Anna sentia ante o abraço e ante a preocupação da garota, e sobre tudo por suas fantasias com ele, mas conseguiu sobrepor-se, sorrir e devolver o abraço.

- O que é isto? Algo está errado? -Perguntou Anna docemente, afastando-se educadamente da mulher mais alta.

- Bom, querida -disse Margaret Summers, severamente, olhando Shion e chegando até Anna. - Insistimos até que o Pai Hummer nos trouxe para comprovar que está bem.

No instante que a enrugada mão tocou seu braço, Anna notou o empurrão em sua mente. Ao mesmo tempo, seu estômago se revelou, sentiu profunda náusea e uma dor aguda lhe atravessou a cabeça, destroçando sua mente. Era incapaz de respirar. Havia sentido à morte. Colocou-se para trás instintivamente, secando-a palma da mão sobre a coxa.

-_ Shion! _–Canalizou seus pensamentos enviando-se por completo a ele. - _vou vomitar_

- Não lhes assegurou a Sra. Galvenstein que Anna estaria bem comigo?

Shion se colocou resolutamente, mas de forma educada entre Anna e a anciã. Havia sentido a torpe intenção da mulher, em penetrar em sua mente quando o roçou ao passar. Seus dentes brancos refulgiram num forçado sorriso.

- Por favor, entrem em minha casa e fiquem acomodados. Está fazendo frio aqui fora.

Margaret Summers o inspecionava tudo, observava os dois pratos e os copos da mesa, os miolos do bolo em ambos os serviços. Seus olhos atravessavam Anna tentando ir além do tecido de sua blusa e olhar seu pescoço.

Shion rodeou os ombros de Anna com um braço para protegê-la no refúgio de seu corpo. Ocultou um sorriso ao ver que a Sra. Summers agarrava Crystiane para deixar que o pai Hummer entrasse em primeiro lugar. Baixou a cabeça.

_- __Sente-se bem?_

_- Vou vomitar. O suco de maçã. _- Olhou-o com recriminação.

-_ Deixa que te ajude. Não notarão._ - Deu-se a volta e a escondeu com seu imenso corpo. Pronunciou uma ordem suave e a beijou docemente. - _Melhor agora?_

Anna lhe acariciou o queixo, respondendo com seus dedos.

_- __Obrigado._ -Voltaram-se juntos, para os convidados.

Margaret e Crystiane contemplavam maravilhadas, a casa de Shion. Ele possuía dinheiro e o interior de sua casa refletia no mármore, na madeira preciosa e nas cores quentes e acolhedoras das antiguidades e gravuras. Era óbvio que Margaret se sentia impressionada e surpreendida.

O pai Hummer se sentou comodamente em sua poltrona favorita.

- Acredito que interrompemos algo importante. - Parecia encantado consigo mesmo e interiormente divertido. Os olhos apagados brilhavam cada vez que se cruzavam com o olhar lilas e insondável de Shion.

- Anna consentiu em converter-se em minha esposa. - Shion levou a mão de Anna aos lábios. - Não tive tempo de lhe dar o anel. Vocês chegaram antes que pudesse colocar em seu dedo.

Margaret tocou a Bíblia, belamente encadernada, que descansava sobre a mesa.

- Que romântico, Anna! Casarão na Igreja?

- É obvio que os jovens devem casar-se na Igreja. Shion é cristão e não faria nada inapropriado. - respondeu o Pai Hummer como ligeira reprimenda.

Anna deixou sua mão entrelaçada a de Shion, enquanto se sentavam no sofá. os olhos da Margaret eram afiados como garras.

- Por que esteve escondendo-se, querida? - Seu olhar analisava tudo, tentando descobrir todos os segredos.

Shion se moveu, inclinando-se sobre o respaldo prazerosamente.

- Não nos escondemos. Telefonamos à Sra. Galvenstein, a proprietária da pensão, para lhe comunicar que Anna ficaria aqui. Certamente ela disse a vocês.

- A última noticia que tive de Anna é que havia ido ao bosque para lanchar com você. - assegurou Margaret. - Sabia que estava doente e me preocupei, por isso averigüei seu nome e pedi ao pároco que nos acompanhasse até aqui. - Seu agudo olhar se deteve num antigo espelho de prata.

- Sinto havê-la preocupado, Sra. Summers. - disse Anna com voz doce. – Passei por uma gripe horrível. Se soubesse que estava preocupada comigo, a teria chamado. - Assinalou.

- Queria vê-la com meus próprios olhos. - Margaret apertou os lábios. - Somos Americanas e me sinto responsável por você.

- Agradeço-lhe sua preocupação. Anna é a luz de minha vida. - Shion se incorporou um pouco com seu sorriso de predador. - Sou Shion Dubrinsky. Não acredito que tenhamos sido apresentados formalmente.

Margaret o olhou e elevando o queixo, estendeu a mão a Shion, murmurando seu nome. Shion deixou que percebesse sua boa vontade e o amor, condimentado travessamente com uma saudável luxúria, que sentia por Anna.

Crystiane se apresentou avidamente.

- Sr. Dubrinsky?

- Por favor, me chamem Shion. - Seu encanto era tão intenso que Crystiane quase caiu da cadeira. Rebolava e cruzava as pernas para que Shion tivesse uma melhor visão. - Shion então - Crystiane desenhou um coquete sorriso. - O pai Hummer nos contou que você é uma espécie de historiador e que conhece todas as tradições da região. Estou fazendo uma investigação sobre folclore. Concretamente, interessa-me saber se existe algum tipo de verdade sobre as lendas locais. Sabe algo sobre vampiros?

Anna piscou, tentando não soltar uma gargalhada. Crystiane falava totalmente a sério e estava sob o feitiço de Shion. Seria muito embaraçoso se ela risse. Concentrou-se no polegar de Shion que estava acariciando a parte interna de sua mão ajudando-a a sentir-se mais forte.

- Vampiros. -Shion repetiu o término de forma corriqueira. - A região mais popular para os vampiros é sem dúvida a Transilvânia, mas aqui também temos nossas próprias histórias. Há muitos contos sobre vampiros ao longo dos Cárpatos. Inclusive existe uma rota turística daqui até a Transilvânia, a rota do Jonathan Harper. Estou seguro de que acharia o mar divertido.

Margaret se inclinou para diante.

- Você crê nestas histórias?

- Sra. Summers! - Exclamou Anna mostrando seu assombro. - Não acredita nisso, acredita?

O rosto de Margaret apagou qualquer indício de expressão, apertando os lábios de forma beligerante.

- Sempre acreditei que existe um pingo de verdade em qualquer história que se manteve através dos anos. Possivelmente seja isso o que crê a Sra. Summers. - Disse Shion amavelmente.

Margaret assentiu com a cabeça, visivelmente relaxada, e dirigiu um sorriso benevolente a Shion.

- Alegra-me que estejamos de acordo nisto, Sr. Dubrinsky. Um homem de sua posição deve ter, certamente, uma mente aberta. Como é possível que, ao longo dos séculos, tantas pessoas contam as mesmas histórias sem que haja nem um ápice de verdade nestas lendas?

- Verdade em um cadáver vivente? - Anna arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Não sei nada sobre o que aconteceu na Idade Média, mas suponho que daria conta, se começasse a ver mortos que raptam meninos.

- Além disso, esta é a questão. -acrescentou Shion - Não tivemos uma longa lista de mortes inexplicáveis, pelo menos que eu saiba, nos últimos anos.

- Mas alguns dos vizinhos contam histórias muito estranhas. - Crystiane estava disposto a abandonar suas idéias.

- É óbvio. - Shion sorriu contagiosamente. - É melhor para atrair os turistas. Faz alguns anos… Quando aconteceu Pai? Lembra quando Swaney queria aumentar as vendas aos turistas e cravou ele mesmo, o pescoço com agulhas de costura. Até o jornal local tirou fotos. Pendurou uma réstia de alho em volta do pescoço e se dedicou a caminhar pelo povo.

- Como sabe você que não foi real? - Perguntou Margaret.

- As feridas infectaram. Ele era alérgico ao alho e não restou outra opção que confessar a verdade. - Shion sorriu travessamente às duas mulheres. - O Pai Hummer lhe deu penitência. Swaney rezou o rosário trinta e sete vezes seguidas.

Pai Hummer jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de boa vontade.

- Na realidade, conseguiu atrair a atenção de todo o mundo durante um tempo. Os jornalistas vieram de todas partes. Foi um espetáculo.

Shion fez uma careta.

- Se mal me lembro, tive que passar muito tempo afastado de meu escritório, vi-me obrigado a trabalhar noite e dia, durante uma semana, em conseqüência.

- Inclusive você levou a pequena aventura, com bom senso de humor, Shion. - Disse o Pai Hummer. - estive pelos arredores muitos anos, senhoras e jamais vi um cadáver ambulante.

Anna passou uma mão pelo cabelo, massageando-a cabeça para aliviar a dor aguda que a estas alturas estava insuportável. Sempre associava essa dor ao feito de estar exposta a uma mente doente por muito tempo. Shion elevou a mão para massagear delicadamente a têmpora, passando os dedos por sua sedosa pele.

- É tarde e Anna ainda sofre os efeitos da gripe. Poderíamos, continuar a conversa outra noite?

Pai Hummer se levantou imediatamente.

- É obvio, Shion. Peço-te desculpas, por interromper, em um momento tão inoportuno. As senhoras estavam nervosas e vir até aqui me pareceu a melhor maneira das tranqüilizá-las.

- Anna pode voltar conosco. - ofereceu Margaret muito solícita.

Anna sabia que não sobreviveria a uma viagem em carro com a mulher. Crystiane assentia com a cabeça ansiosa, dedicando a Shion seu melhor sorriso.

- Muito obrigado Shion. Eu adoraria discutir este tema com mais profundidade e possivelmente, importaria se tomasse nota?

- É obvio que não, Senhorita Evans. -Shion entregou a ela, seu cartão de visita. - O trabalho me tem absorvido muito e Anna e eu queremos nos casar o mais rápido possível, mas tentarei procurar um tempo – Ele estava guiando seus convidados para a porta, usando seu enorme e musculoso corpo, de uma vez que, com seu sorriso mais cativante, acautelava-lhes de tocar Anna. - Obrigado Sra. Summers, por oferecer-se a cuidar de Anna em meu lugar, mas como nos interromperam, eu gostaria de me assegurar que ela não saia sem o anel.

Quando Anna tentou dar um passo para ficar diante dele, Shion a impediu, com um movimento tão natural e gracioso que ninguém notou. Deslizou a mão por seu braço, até segurar sua mão.

- Obrigado por vir. - disse ela, num murmúrio, temerosa de falar muito alto e fazer que sua cabeça estalasse em mil pedaços.

Quando as visitas se partiram, Shion a abraçou de forma protetora. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de escura ameaça.

- Sinto muito que tenha de suportar uma coisa dessas, pequena. - Levou-a para o interior da casa, para a biblioteca.

Anna podia o ouvir recitando palavras em seu idioma, em um suave murmúrio apenas perceptível. Estava amaldiçoando e isso a fez sorrir.

- Ela não é má, Shion. Sua mente está confusa é uma fanática. Foi como tocar a mente de um cruzado. Acredita que o que faz é correto. – Ela esfregou a cabeça contra seu rígido queixo.

- É desprezível. - disse Shion, cuspindo as palavras. - É obscena. – Com suavidade, Shion, deixou-a sobre a cômoda poltrona. - Veio para me provar, trouxe um sacerdote a minha casa e tentou ser mais forte que eu. Sua intenção em tocar minha mente foi torpe e desajeitado. Usa seu dom para assinalar os que vão morrer. Só leu o que eu lhe permiti.

- Shion! Ela acredita em vampiros. Como é possível que crê que você é um cadáver ambulante? Tem dons incomuns, certo, mas não imagino assassinando a uma criança para se manter com vida. Vai à igreja, leva um crucifixo no pescoço. A mulher está doida. – Anna esfregou-se as têmporas tentando aliviar as pontadas de dor.

**Continua...**

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, A Anna pertence a Anya-san. Estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler. Então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPITULO VI**

Shion apareceu a seu lado como uma escura sombra, com uma daquelas beberagens na mão.

- E o que aconteceria, se eu fosse um desses místicos vampiros e te mantivesse cativa em minha guarida, pequena?

Anna sorriu olhando seu rosto, agora sério. Seus olhos mostravam dor.

- Entregaria, minha vida a você, Shion, embora fosse. E confiaria a você, até a vida de meus filhos. É arrogante e às vezes até despótico, mas jamais poderia ser mau. Se for um vampiro, então as criaturas das lendas não são reais, porque você não é assim.

Shion se afastou dela para que não notasse o muito que significavam suas palavras para ele. Aceitava-o total e incondicionalmente. Não importava que ela não soubesse realmente do que estava falando. Via sinceridade em suas palavras.

- A maioria das pessoas tem um lado escuro, Anna, eu mais que nenhum outro. Sou capaz de ser extremamente violento, cruel inclusive, mas não sou um vampiro. Sou, acima de tudo, um predador, mas não sou um vampiro. – Ele empregou um tom brusco.

Anna se moveu para cortar a distância que os separava, para tocar seus lábios e alisar uma profunda ruga de preocupação.

- Jamais pensei que fosse. Parece que crê que esses seres terríveis existam. Shion, se isso fosse certo, eu saberia que você não pode ser um deles. Sempre se julga com dureza. Mas eu sinto a bondade em seu interior.

- Pode fazê-lo? - perguntou rigidamente. - Beba isto.

- Seria melhor que não me mandasse a dormir. Vou voltar esta noite à pensão, para minha própria cama. – ela disse muito segura, enquanto tomava o copo de suas mãos. O tom de voz era brincalhão, mas seus olhos refletiam nervosismo. - É claro que sinto a bondade que há em você, Shion. Vejo-a em tudo o que faz. Para você, qualquer pessoa é mais importante que você.

Ele fechou os olhos, com uma profunda dor.

- Isso é o que pensa, Anna?

Ela observou o conteúdo do copo, perguntando-se por que suas palavras o feriam.

- Sei. Eu já fiz o que agora exigem de você, mas não tive que ir adiante e levar os assassinos à justiça. Essa idéia deve te corroer todo o tempo.

- Dá muito crédito a minhas ações, pequena, mas te agradeço a fé que deposita em mim. - Sua mão se curvou sobre a nuca de Anna. - Não está bebendo. Aliviará sua dor de cabeça. - Massageou-lhe as têmporas com a relaxante magia de seus dedos. - Como pode retornar à pensão quando sabemos que os assassinos estão ali? É a anciã a que os guia até os nossos. Agora também sente curiosidade por você.

- É impossível que pense que eu sou um vampiro, Shion. Por que ia eu a estar em perigo? Poderia ser útil lá. - um travesso sorriso curvou sua boca. - Ouço melhor há dias. – Anna fez um brinde para ele com o copo e bebeu todo o conteúdo.

- Não há discussão possível quando sua segurança está em jogo. Não a quero no meio desta batalha. -Seu olhar expressava uma clara preocupação.

- Estávamos de acordo em que íamos aceitar-nos um ao outro. Seu mundo e o meu. Tenho que ser eu mesma, Shion e tomar minhas próprias decisões. Sei que jamais me deixaria sozinha enquanto persigo um assassino, por isso quero te ajudar, estar contigo. Esse é o significado da vida de um casal.

- Estar afastado de você, em circunstâncias normais, já seria um tortura para mim. Como poderia agüentar, sabendo que está sob o mesmo teto que os assassinos de minha irmã?

Ela tentou brincar com ele para ver se assim desaparecia a escuridão de seus olhos. - Faz um de seus truques e se coloque para dormir ou ensine-me. Eu adoraria poder te deixar fora de jogo. – Ela deslizou a mão por sua garganta provando.

- Acredito que sim. Como se sente, pequena? Melhorou a dor de cabeça?

- Melhorou, obrigado. Então, me diga tudo o que sabe. - Anna o observou, enquanto ele caminhava nervoso de um lado para outro, com toda aquela transbordante energia. - Já fiz isto antes, Shion. Não sou uma principiante e não sou estúpida. A Sra. Summers pode parecer uma doce velhinha, mas sua mente está muito doente. Se estiver assinalando a outras pessoas, como possíveis vampiros, muito mais sofrerão. E os outros devem acreditar na Sra. Summers. Mataram uma mulher…

- A June. - disse-lhe em voz baixa. – Ela chamava-se June.

Anna acariciou o rosto de Shion com os olhos, lhe enviando com a mente uma corrente de conforto e bem-estar.

- June. - respondeu amavelmente - foi assassinada como os livros ensinam, como matar a um vampiro. Uma estaca, a cabeça cortada e o alho. É um grupo de maníacos. Ao menos, sabemos por onde começar. Acredito que será mais seguro, se assumirmos que a Sra. Summers está implicada. Portanto, temos dois.

- Essa garota tola, Crystiane, está cega. Usam-na para arrancar informação com suas estúpidas perguntas. Não está diretamente implicada, porque não confiam que mantenha a boca fechada. Seu irmão a convenceu, para que estudasse as tradições e o folclore da região e se supõe que este é uma viagem de investigação. Leva-a facilmente por onde ele quer. – Shion passou a mão pelo espesso cabelo. Tinha que alimentar-se. A fúria crescia em seu interior, escura e fria, arrastando-se por seu corpo, perigosa e mortal. Richard não tinha escrúpulos, nem sequer com sua própria irmã, parecia. E tinha olhado Anna com luxúria.

Anna o olhou e se deu conta que ele tinha os olhos fixos nela, sem piscar. insondáveis, os olhos de um caçador. Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas, a mão tremia enquanto alisava a saia.

- O que está acontecendo?

Às vezes, Shion parecia um completo estranho, não era o homem quente que sorria e a olhava com ternura e desejo. Agora era um homem frio e calculista, alguém muito mais mortal e ardiloso, que qualquer pessoa conhecida. De forma automática, sua mente voou para a de Shion.

Anna piscou tentando que as lágrimas não a delatassem. Seu rechaço foi muito doloroso, um inferno para o Anna.

- Por que Shion? Por que me deixa fora? Precisa de mim. Eu sei. Está ansioso em ajudar os outros, de significar tudo para outros. Supõe-se que sou sua companheira, tudo para você. Deixe que eu te ajude. – Ela aproximou-se cautelosamente, devagar.

- Não sabe o que poderia acontecer, Anna. – Ele deu um passo atrás, afastando-se da tentação e de sua dor.

Anna sorriu.

- Você sempre me ajuda, Shion. Cuida de mim. Estou te pedindo que confie em mim o suficiente para ser tudo o que você precisa. – Ele permitiu sua mente a ela, para que visse tudo.

Anna sentiu a dor, misturada com a fúria pela morte sem sentido de June, e medo por ela mesma. Amor, um amor forte. Apetite, físico e sexual. Pura necessidade. Definitivamente, alguém tinha que amar e consolar este homem.

- Preciso que faça o que te peço. – Shion disse com desespero, lutando para que sua parte animal não despertasse faminta.

A gargalhada do Anna foi suave e sensual.

- Não. Já há muita gente que acredita que sua palavra é a lei. Precisa que alguém te desafie um pouco. Sei que não me fará mal, Shion. Posso sentir o medo que tem de você mesmo. Pensa que há algo em você, que eu não gostarei, que não posso amar, algum tipo de monstro que teme que eu veja. Conheço-te melhor que você mesmo.

- É ousada, Anna e descuidada ante o perigo. – Ele segurou com suas mãos, o respaldo de uma cadeira, ameaçando reduzir a madeira a simples pó. Deixaria as marcas de seus dedos por toda a vida.

- Que perigo, Shion? – Anna inclinou a cabeça e o cabelo lhe caiu sobre o ombro. Suas mãos desabotoaram o botão superior da blusa. - Jamais seria um perigo para mim, embora estivesse furioso. A única coisa que está agora em perigo é minha roupa. – Ela deu um passo atrás, rindo novamente, deixando que o som introduzisse em Shion e o esquentasse, derretesse seu interior.

O calor se estendeu em espiral por seu corpo, a necessidade o golpeou com força e urgência. A fome o rasgava e ele não distinguia mais que uma neblina avermelhada.

- Está brincando com fogo, pequena, estou completamente fora de controle. – Shion a avisou, tentando salvá-la. Por que ela não se dava conta, do quanto ele era egoísta e de que havia tomado o controle de sua vida que não a liberaria? Era o monstro que ela não via. Possivelmente, com o resto do mundo, a fria lógica e a justiça o regiam, mas não com ela. Com o Anna era assaltado por uma série de emoções, que era totalmente alheio até então e que não seria capaz de controlar-se. Fazia coisas de forma inconsciente. Deixava-a sentir a violência que existia em sua mente, quando rasgava suas roupas e tomava seu corpo sem controle algum.

Ela respondeu-lhe com a mente, com a ternura e o amor que seu corpo, ansioso pelo dele, recebia e aceitava seu lado violento. Anna possuía fé cega nos sentimentos de Shion, em seu compromisso.

Ele amaldiçoou em voz baixa, atirando para o lado, a roupa que aprisionava seu corpo. Saltou sobre ela como uma pantera.

- Shion, eu adoro este vestido. -sussurrou ela, sobre sua garganta, com a risada ainda invadindo sua mente.

Gargalhadas. Alegria. Não havia medo.

- Pois saia dessa maldita coisa. - disse ele, bruscamente, sem se dar conta, que desta forma aumentava a confiança de Anna nele.

Ela demorou a se desvencilhar, irritando-o, enquanto insistia para desabotoar a saia.

- Não sabe o que está fazendo. – Shion protestou de forma confusa, mas suas mãos foram suaves sobre o corpo de Anna, tirando sua roupa, com cuidado, até que ela estivesse completamente nua, toda sua pele sedosa à vista e coberta tão somente com os cabelos negros.

Shion fechou os dedos sobre a nuca de Anna. Pequena e frágil, ela tinha a pele macia e desprendia um aroma feminino obsessivo, como o do mel silvestre ou uma brisa do ar fresco. Apoiou-a contra a parede, enquanto suas mãos desenhavam os contornos de seu corpo e acariciavam a firmeza de seus seios. Seus dedos absorviam o tato de sua pele para guardá-lo em sua alma. Baixou a cabeça para um mamilo e acariciou-o, demoradamente com a língua. O demônio que habitava em seu interior retrocedeu ante a suavidade de sua pele e ante a total aceitação de Anna. Não a merecia.

O corpo de Anna amoleceu, com o primeiro roçar dos lábios ardentes de Shion sobre seu seio. Ela apoiou-se sobre a estante e sentiu o tato da madeira sobre a pele nua de seu traseiro. Um sentimento de antecipação a percorreu excitando-a. Os olhos de Shion a devoravam com avidez, possessivo, mas tremendamente terno. Descobrir tudo o que ele sentia por ela, derreteu-lhe o coração e a deixou a ponto de chorar. Onde Shion pousava seu olhar, a pele de Anna ardia e lhe doía, ansiando suas carícias.

Elevou os braços por trás de Shion para lhe soltar o cabelo e acariciá-lo, passando depois, os dedos pelos músculos fortes e enrijecidos, de suas costas. Podia senti-lo tremer sob suas mãos, sentia sua natureza selvagem lutando por liberar-se. Ela também sentia que algo selvagem despertava em seu interior. Queria senti-lo entre seus braços, tremendo, com seus endurecidos músculos roçando sua pele e seu corpo derramando-se em seu interior. Enviou-lhe as eróticas imagens que dançavam em sua mente, enquanto saboreava a pele de seu peito.

As mãos de Shion estavam em todos lados, como as dela. A boca de Shion abrasava sua pele, como a dela. Seu coração pulsava tresloucado, como o dela. O sangue rugia dentro de seus corpos como lava recém saída de um vulcão. Os dedos dele acariciaram a passagem úmida entre as pernas de Anna, explorando-a. Shion a levou para o piso, deitando-a e lhe elevando os quadris, para ter melhor acesso a seu sexo umedecido e penetrá-la vigorosamente.

O sangue rugia em seus ouvidos. Todas as emoções formavam um violento torvelinho aumentando sua necessidade.

O corpo de Anna recebeu, deliciado, a invasão de Shion, cada vez mais rápida e profunda.

Ele sentia-a ardente e estreita a sua volta, aceitando a tormenta que os envolvia.

Uma fome atroz despertou em Shion. Era perigoso, mas desejava o doce sabor de seu sangue, queria sentir novamente, o êxtase do intercâmbio. Mas alimentar-se dela… Grunhiu ante a tentação. Não seria capaz de parar ou de tomar só o necessário, para que ela não precisasse repor seu sangue. Não podia fazer. Ela devia tomar a decisão de fazer parte de seu mundo, de forma consciente. Era um risco muito grande. Se Anna não sobrevivesse, ele a seguiria. Não queria viver sem ela. Não existiria Shion sem Anna.

Seu corpo, suas necessidades e suas maltratadas emoções estavam tomando de novo o controle e o empurravam até o limite. Nunca havia sentido algo tão profundo, um amor tão envolvente por outro ser. Ela era tudo. Seu ar. Seu coração. Beijou-a. Beijos longos e embriagadores. Depois, desceu para sua garganta, para o seio, até encontrar sua marca. Prová-la.

Só uma vez.

Anna moveu entre seus braços, inclinando a cabeça para trás, a fim de facilitar seu acesso, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos no cabelo dele.

- Será melhor que eu me case com você, Shion. Precisa desesperadamente, de mim.

Ele elevou o olhar para contemplar a formosa mulher, enquanto faziam amor, aceitando todas e cada uma de suas necessidades. Ela confortava seu coração com sua ternura, suavizava sua mente, brincava com ele e o igualava com seu lado selvagem. Rodeou-lhe o rosto com as mãos enquanto seus olhos lilases sondavam as profundezas dos olhos vermelhos, afundando-se neles. E sorriu.

- Shion... - Protestou ela, quando tirou seu membro com suavidade.

Ele a colocou de barriga para baixo sobre o piso, erguendo seus quadris para penetrá-la por trás. Ao introduzir-se nela e rodear a pequena cintura com as mãos, sentiu-se exultante de alegria.

Ela estava a salvo!

A alegria o percorreu, como um relâmpago branco e ele se abandonou ao prazer do corpo de Anna. Moviam-se pausadamente. A passagem de Anna era incrivelmente estreita, úmido e ardente. Suave veludo envolvente. Uma combinação explosiva.

Os lobos haviam dito a, Mú que não percebiam alegria nele, mas Anna a havia devolvido. Seu corpo regozijava e brilhava de alegria. Sentiu que Anna se enrijecia, tomada pelos espasmos que a percorriam, mas não se deteve. Continuou em seu interior formando um só corpo. A escura sombra que envolvia sua alma se desmanchava.

Esta pequena e formosa mulher havia conseguido. Diminuiu o ritmo de sua penetração, maravilhando-se com a forma em que Anna compassava seus movimentos. Novamente, a sentiu enrijecer-se sob ele, envolvendo seu membro com seus espasmos. Ouviu-a gritar, depois gemer e então emitir pequenos sons guturais, que o levaram a beira do abismo. Sentiu-se arder e subir ao céu junto com ela, enquanto Anna gritava seu nome.

Deitou-a com cuidado. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo e se inclinou para beijá-la com ternura.

- Não tem idéia do que fez esta noite por mim. Obrigado, Anna.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados e sorriu.

- Alguém tem que ensinar a você, o que é amar, Shion. Não possuir nem se apropriar, a não ser do que é o verdadeiro amor, o amor incondicional. – Ela elevou a mão e, ainda com os olhos fechados, seus dedos encontraram seus lábios.- Precisa recordar como se brinca, como se ri. Precisa aprender gostar de você mesmo.

A boca de Shion se curvou, num sorriso, suavizando sua expressão.

- Você está parecendo o Pai Hummer.

- Espero que confesse a ele, que se aproveitou de mim. - brincou Anna.

Shion ficou sem respiração. Um sentimento de culpa o tomou. Era certo. Havia se aproveitado dela. Possivelmente, não a primeira vez, quando a enorme solidão que havia sofrido, o fez perder o controle. Foi necessário fazer o intercâmbio de sangue para lhe salvar a vida. Mas a segunda vez foi por puro egoísmo. Ele havia procurado o ímpeto sexual e tinha finalizado o ritual. E havia pronunciado as palavras rituais. Estavam unidos. Ele sabia, sabia o que era correto, sentia que sua alma se curava, como só aconteceria junto a sua verdadeira companheira.

- Shion? Eu estava brincando. – Anna abriu os olhos, para comprovar o que seus dedos percebiam, ele estava franzindo o cenho.

Shion mordeu seus dedos levemente, acariciando-os com a língua. Sua boca era cálida e sensual, seus olhos ardiam de desejo por ela novamente. O ardor se estendeu pelo corpo de Anna, refletindo-se em seus olhos como resposta.

Ela sorriu travessamente. - Tens tudo, não é verdade? Tem encanto, é tão provocante, que deveria estar trancado sob chaves e tem um sorriso que os homens matariam. Ou matariam as mulheres, a qualquer uma que o olhasse.

Shion inclinou-se para beijá-la, tocando-lhe um seio, de forma possessiva. - Esquece de mencionar, que sou um grande amante. Os homens precisam ouvir essas coisas.

- Verdade? – Anna arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando-o. - Não me atreveria a dizer. Já é tão arrogante que não agüento.

- E está louca por mim. Eu sei, sabia? Eu leio as mentes. - De repente, ele sorriu como um menino.

- O que sei, é que da próxima vez que me fazer o amor, poderíamos ser um pouco mais convencionais e procurar uma cama? – Anna se sentou com cautela. Os braços de Shion a envolveram.

- Tenho te feito mal?

Ela riu docemente.

- Está brincando? Embora, na verdade, não me importaria que me desse um longo banho, numa banheira quente.

Shion esfregou o queixo sobre a cabeça de Anna.

- Acredito que posso, pequena. - Deveria ter pensado que o chão não era precisamente o lugar mais cômodo para você. – É incrível, como você consegue que qualquer pensamento coerente desapareça de minha cabeça. - Era uma desculpa. Ergueu-a nos braços e atravessou a casa até chegar ao quarto de banho principal. Os olhos de Anna se encheram de ternura. Ela sorriu tão adoravelmente, que Shion ficou sem ar.

- É você que me faz comportar de forma um tanto… Primitiva, Shion.

Ele soltou um gemido e baixou a cabeça devagar, para beijá-la. Havia tanta paixão e ternura em seu beijo, que Anna sentiu a alma doer. Ele deixou-a cuidadosamente em pé, no chão e lhe segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Jamais conseguirei saciar a fome que sinto por você, Anna, jamais. Mas precisa de um banho e eu preciso me alimentar.

- Comer. – ela o corrigiu, enquanto baixava o corp para abrir a torneira da água quente. - Diz-se, comer. Não sou a melhor das cozinheiras, Shion, mas posso preparar algo.

Os dentes brancos brilharam a luz das velas, enquanto as acendia.

- Não está aqui para ser minha escrava, pequena. Pelo menos, não no âmbito doméstico. - Olhou-a sem pestanejar enquanto Anna recolhia o cabelo num coque, na parte superior da cabeça. Era desconcertante, mas Anna sentiu o corpo estremecer-se sob o calor de seu olhar. Shion estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a entrar na banheira. No momento em que sentiu os dedos dele, em volta de sua mão, Anna teve a estranha sensação de que havia sido capturada. Limpou a garganta e se entrou com cuidado na água. O vapor se elevava formando espirais.

- Você acredita na fidelidade? – Perguntou, tentando ser casual.

Uma sombra escura cruzou suas marcada fisionomia.

- Um homem dos Cárpatos, de minha raça, não sente a infantil versão do amor humano. Se estivesse com outro homem, eu saberia, sentiria. Sentiria seus sentimentos e suas emoções. – Ele traçou uma linha sobre a maçã do rosto de Anna. - Você não gostaria de enfrentar o demônio que há dentro de mim, pequena. Sou capaz da maior violência. Não compartilharei você com ninguém.

- Você nunca me faria mal, Shion. Sem importar a causa de sua ira. – Ela disse com voz suave e absoluta convicção.

- Sempre estará segura comigo, – Ele afirmou - mas não posso dizer o mesmo, de quem ameaçasse afastar você de mau lado. Todos os meus, usam a conexão telepática. Uma emoção tão forte como a paixão sexual é impossível de ocultar.

- Quer dizer que aqueles de vocês, que se casam…?

- Tomam uma companheira. - corrigiu.

- Não são infiéis? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Os verdadeiros companheiros não são. Houve exceções… - disse Shion, fechando os punhos com força. Pobre June, tão doce, tão obcecada com Ikki. - Os poucos que traem o companheiro que escolheram, não têm uma união verdadeira, não sentem o que deveriam sentir, de outra forma, seria impossível. Por isso é tão importante saber com a mente, com o coração, a alma e o corpo. Como eu sei que você é. - As palavras rituais, não podiam unir aos dois, se não fossem um. A união se realizava entre as duas metades de um mesmo ser, mas não era capaz de encontrar a maneira de explicar, de modo que ela entendesse completamente.

- Mas Shion, eu não pertenço a sua espécie. – Anna começava a ser ciente, de que entre eles haviam diferenças que estavam além dos simples costumes e ela precisava levá-las em conta.

Shion triturou ervas em uma terrina, colocando-as depois na água da banheira. Ajudariam-lhe com as dores de seu corpo.

- Você saberia se eu tocasse outra mulher.

- Mas a diferença está, em que você poderia fazer que eu esquecesse. – ela falou em voz alta, franzindo os lábios. Mas Shion pôde sentir que seu coração se acelerava ante a repentina dúvida que assaltou sua mente.

Ajoelhou-se junto à banheira, tomando o rosto de Anna entre suas mãos. - Sou incapaz de trair você, Anna. Poderia te obrigar a fazer algo pelo bem de sua segurança ou seu amparo, por sua vida ou sua saúde, mas não para que esquecesse uma traição.

Anna umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua.

- Não me obrigue a fazer nada a menos que me peça isso antes, como fez quando me sentia doente faz um momento.

Shion ocultou um sorriso. Ela sempre tentava usar um tom severo, duro. Anna era sua pequena caixa de dinamite, com mais valentia que sentido comum.

- Pequena, só vivo para te fazer feliz. Tenho que sair agora. Será só um momento.

- Não pode sair sozinho em busca dos assassinos. Estou falando sério, Shion. É muito perigoso. Se isso for que está pensando…

Beijou-a sorrindo, de boa vontade.

- Negócios, Anna. Tome um longo banho, dê uma olhada pela casa, meus livros, o que queira. -Sorriu-lhe como um menino. - Tenho trabalho atrasado no computador...

- Essa é exatamente a maneira em que planejava passar a noite.

- Outra coisa, - Shion havia saído, sem que ela pudesse sequer piscar e voltou rapidamente, também. Pegou sua mão esquerda. - Os teus reconhecerão isto, como um sinal de que está comprometida.

Foi à vez de Anna ocultar um sorriso. Shion era territorial, como um animal selvagem, cercando seu espaço. Comportava-se como os lobos que corriam livres pelo bosque. Tocou o anel com um dedo, extasiada. Era um anel de ouro, de formato antigo e tinha um rubi de cor vermelha ardente e rodeado de diminutos diamantes.

- Shion, é lindo. Onde encontrou algo tão belo assim?

- Pertenceu a minha família durante gerações. Se preferir algo mais… Um pouco mais moderno… - O anel estava perfeito para seu dedo, onde pertencia.

- É perfeito e você sabe. – Anna disse enquanto o tocava. – Eu adorei. Agora vá. Descobrirei todos seus segredos enquanto estiver fora.

Shion esta faminto, precisava alimentar-se. Inclinou-se para acariciar com a boca a testa de Anna. Amava-a tanto, que sentia o coração doer.

- Só será hoje, pequena. Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa normal e feliz com você. Cortejá-la como merece.

Anna inclinou a cabeça para fitar os olhos escuros pela emoção.

- Já me corteja muito bem. Vá comer e me deixe.

Shion lhe acariciou o cabelo uma vez mais, antes de sair.

Shion andou entre as pessoas do povoado, respirando o ar da noite. As estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes, a lua brilhava como a prata brunida. Distinguia as cores de forma clara e intensa. A brisa estava carregada de aromas. Os farrapos de névoa flutuavam pela rua. Estava com vontade de cantar. Havia-a encontrado, após tanto tempo. Anna fazia com que a terra se movesse e seu sangue ardesse, quando estava com ela ou mesmo longe. Havia-lhe devolvido o sorriso e o tinha ensinado o que era o amor.

Já era tarde e as pessoas caminhavam para suas casas. Shion escolheu um trio de rapazes. Estava faminto e precisava estar forte. A noite ia ser muito longa. Tinha intenção de confirmar ou eliminar as suspeitas que recaíam sobre a Senhora Romanov. As mulheres precisavam de uma parteira. E uma afligida ou amargurada era melhor que uma que os traísse na primeira oportunidade.

Convocou os jovens para que se aproximassem, com uma simples ordem, maravilhando-se como tantas outras vezes, do quanto era fácil controlar a suas presas. Uniu-se à conversa, brincando com eles, que falavam sobre as oportunidades de fazer outros dos "negócios quentes". Com vinte anos não se pensava em outra coisa que não fossem mulheres. O dinheiro não importava. Sempre o surpreendia, o quanto o homem humano era desrespeitoso com suas mulheres. Possivelmente não compreendiam, o que seriam suas vidas sem elas.

Levou-os para a escuridão das árvores. Ao notar que ali estaria seguro, se alimentou, assegurando-se de não tomar muito de nenhum deles. Deixou-os como fazia sempre, mantendo tudo sob controle, pois era o mais velho e poderoso. Tinha em conta até o mínimo detalhe. Caminhou com eles durante alguns minutos, assegurando-se de que se encontravam bem antes de deixá-los com uma saudação calorosa.

Shion virou as costas e o sorriso se apagou de seu rosto. A noite chamava o caçador que havia nele, provocando um terrível propósito em seu olhar escuro e a boca, muitas vezes sensual, torceu-se num rictus cruel. Seus músculos se agitaram com sua enorme força, flexionando-se e crispando-se. Dobrou a esquina e desapareceu. Sua velocidade era incrível. Sua mente voou para a de Anna, desejando o contato.

_- __O que está fazendo tão só nessa velha casa encantada?_

Sua suave gargalhada transformou em ternura, a frieza que sentia.

_- __Esperando que meu grande lobo malvado volte para casa. _

_- Está vestida?_

Desta vez, a resposta se assemelhou ao roçar de seus dedos sobre sua pele, tocando-o intimamente, esquentando seu corpo. Ternura, risos e pureza.

Não suportava estar separado dela, odiava a distância que os separava.

_- É obvio que estou vestida! E se chegar alguma visita inesperada? Não posso recebê-los nua ou posso?_

Ela estava brincando, mas a idéia de que alguém se aproximasse de sua casa estando sozinha e desprotegida fez que o medo se deslizasse com um calafrio por seu corpo. Era uma emoção estranha e logo que pôde identificá-la.

_- Shion? Você está bem? Precisa de mim? Vou contigo._

_- Fique onde está. Escute aos lobos. Se incomodarem, me chame em seguida._

Anna duvidou um instante antes de responder, dando a entender que havia se surpreendido com o tom que Shion havia usado.

_- Não quero que se preocupe por mim, Shion. Já tem demais exigindo de você. _

_- Possivelmente assim, pequena, mas você é a única por quem eu daria tudo. Beba outro copo de suco. Encontrará na geladeira. _

Shion rompeu o contato e se deu conta que estava sorrindo, com a pequena conversa. Anna teria protestado por ele haver ordenado que tomasse o suco. Adorava irritá-la de vez em quando. Gostava de ver os olhos azuis se escurecendo, como safiras e escutar o tom afiado em sua voz, sempre tão controlada.

_- Shion? _

Sua voz o deixou perplexo. Ela falava em voz baixa e macia, feminina e alegre. - _A próxima vez, tenta me fazer uma sugestão ou simplesmente me peça isso Vá fazer o que tiver que fazer, eu procurarei em sua extensa biblioteca, um livro sobre boas maneiras._

Esquecendo que estava agachado sob uma árvore próxima à cabana dos Romanov, teve que se esforçar muito em reprimir a gargalhada que ameaçava brotar em sua garganta.

_- __Não encontrará nenhum._

_- Por que não me surpreende? _

Desta vez, foi Anna quem rompeu o contato.

Por um instante, ele se permitiu o luxo de envolver-se em sua candura, em seu riso e em seu amor. Por que Deus havia escolhido esta hora tão escura, a mais escura, para enviá-la como um presente? Não fazia idéia. O que tinha que fazer era inevitável, a sobrevivência de sua raça, exigia. A brutalidade do que tinha que fazer, o enchia de repulsa. Teria que retornar ao lado de Anna com as mãos manchadas de sangue, com a morte de mais de um humano. Não podia fugir deste trabalho, não podia encarregar ninguém a fazê-lo. Sua repulsa não se dirigia para o fato de tirar a vida dos assassinos de June. Era ter de fazer Anna conviver, com o que ele ia fazer. Não seria a primeira vez que tirava a vida a alguém.

Transformou-se e soltou um suspiro. O pequeno roedor se se esgueirou facilmente entre as folhas caídas pelo chão e cruzou a clareira, para a cabana. O bater de asas chegou até seus ouvidos e o roedor se deteve em seco. Shion enviou uma advertência e a coruja lhe lançou um olhar selvagem, por ter trocado o rumo de seu ataque. O roedor alcançou a segurança das escadas de madeira e com a cauda, começou a procurar uma greta ou um buraco no muro por onde pudesse entrar.

Shion tinha captado dois aromas familiares. Radamanthys estava com convidados. O roedor deslizou através de uma fenda entre duas pranchas podres e entrou na casa. Correu sem fazer nenhum ruído, cruzando o chão, até a porta de entrada. Shion permitiu que o corpo do roedor processasse os aromas da casa. Moveu-se com cuidado, detendo-se com freqüência, até que chegou a um canto escuro de um quarto.

Pandora Romanov estava sentada numa cadeira de madeira, em frente a ele, chorando em silêncio. Nas mãos fortemente apertadas, ela segurava um rosário.

Radamanthys falava com três homens, olhavam um mapa estendido sobre a mesa.

- Está equivocado, Radamanthys . A morte de June foi um engano. - Soluçou a Sra. Romanov. – Você ficou louco e atraiu estes assassinos. Meu Deus! Mataste uma garota inocente que tinha sido mãe recentemente. Sua alma está perdida.

- Cale a boca, velha! - gritou Radamanthys com dureza. Seu rosto expressava seu fanatismo. Resplandecia nele, que era um cruzado lutando numa guerra Santa. - Sei o que vi -Benzeu-se enquanto olhava para um lado e outro da cabana, ao ver uma curiosa sombra alada que pareceu sobrevoar a cabana.

Por um instante, todos ficaram paralisados. Shion pôde saborear o medo que sentiam e escutar o batimento frenético de seus corações. No interior da cabana, Radamanthys havia pendurado réstias de alho em todas as janelas e sobre as portas. Ficou em pé lentamente, umedecendo-os lábios ressecados e pegou o crucifixo que havia pendurado no pescoço e se aproximou de uma janela para assegurar-se de que tudo estava em seu lugar.

- O que é? Ainda pensam todos que foi um engano, porque a encontramos em uma cama, em lugar de estar dormindo na terra?

- Não havia nada, nem terra, nem nenhum tipo de amparo. - disse sem vontades, um estrangeiro de cabelo escuro. Shion reconheceu o cheiro do homem. Era um dos assassinos. Um dos que ficavam na pensão. A fera em seu interior tirou suas garras do interior do corpo do roedor. Haviam assassinado June, sem sequer assegurarem que ela era o que procuravam.

- Eu sei o que vi, Isaac. - Afirmou Radamanthys. - Depois que Pandora partiu, a mulher começou a sangrar-se. Eu havia ido até lá, para acompanhar Pandora de volta para casa, os bosques são perigosos. Estava indo avisar o marido dela, que retornaria com o Pandora. Ele estava muito agitado e não me viu quando entrei. Vi com meus próprios olhos, ele dar seu sangue a ela. Ela bebeu muito e ele estava pálido e fraco. Saí dali e me coloquei em contato com vocês imediatamente.

Isaac moveu a cabeça.

- Fez o correto. Vim logo que pude e trouxe os outros. Se eles descobriram a maneira de ter cachorrinhos, os demônios nos invadirão.

O homem mais alto dos que se encontravam na cabana, se agitou nervoso.

- Nunca ouvi nada a respeito de vampiros darem a luz a suas crias. Eles matam os vivos para alongar suas vidas. Dormem na terra e protegem suas guaridas. Atuaram antes que pudéssemos estudar tudo isto em profundidade.

- Krishna, - protestou Isaac - vimos a oportunidade e a aproveitamos. E como pôde seu corpo simplesmente desaparecer? Depois de darmos cabo dela, fugimos correndo. Após isso, ninguém viu mais o marido dela e nem o menino. Sabemos que a mulher está morta. Matamo-la, mas não há protestos nem prantos por sua morte.

- Devemos encontrar o marido e o bebê. - ordenou Radamanthys . - E a todos os outros. Devemos tirá-los do meio de todos. – ele olhava a noite, fixamente, através da janela. De repente, uma expressão de alarme saiu de seus lábios. - Olhe, Isaac, um lobo. Esse maldito Dubrinsky os protege em suas terras. Algum dia entrarão no povoado e matarão as crianças. – O homem pegou o velho rifle que estava apoiado contra a parede.

- Quem é este Dubrinsky que protege aos lobos? - perguntou Krishna.

- Pertence à Igreja! – Defendeu Pandora, perplexa com a intenção de implicarem com Dubrinsky. - É um homem bom, vai a missa todos os domingos. O pai Hummer é um de seus melhores amigos. Jantam juntos freqüentemente e jogam xadrez. Vi com meus próprios olhos.

Radamanthys despachou o testemunho de Pandora, com um movimento de mão.

- Dubrinsky é mesmo o demônio. Olhem aí fora, vêem o lobo entre os arbustos, vigiando a casa?

- Digo-lhes que isso não é natural. - Disse Isaac baixando a voz. - É um deles.

- É impossível que saibam que fomos nós. - Disse Radamanthys , mas o medo o delatou, pois suas mãos tremiam. Levou-se o rifle até o ombro.

- Terá que conseguir com o primeiro disparo, Radamanthys . -Advertiu Isaac.

O roedor atravessou o piso, numa carreira frenética e saiu. Shion saiu do corpo do pequeno roedor numa explosão de força e se transformou no enorme lobo negro com os olhos vermelhos.

Correu a distância que os separava e saltou para cobrir o corpo do lobo menor. Nesse momento, sentiu o fogo atravessar sua carne. O outro lobo se embrenhou no bosque. Embora o sangue saísse de seus quartos traseiros, o enorme lobo não emitiu um grunhido ou fugiu, ao contrário, deu-se a volta e ficou olhando a casa com duas brasas ardentes em lugar dos olhos que encerravam uma promessa. Vingança. Uma escura promessa de que a morte encontraria a todos.

_- Shion! _

O agudo grito de Anna ressonou em sua cabeça.

O lobo negro manteve fixo, o olhar um pouco mais, controlando Radamanthys Romanov. Depois se voltou e simplesmente desapareceu na noite. Nenhum dos homens se atreveu a segui-lo. O lobo negro havia surgido do nada, saltando para proteger o outro, menor. Não era um lobo normal e nenhum dos homens quis persegui-lo pelo bosque.

Shion correu até sentir-se seguro, no coração do bosque, antes que a dor e a perda de sangue o obrigassem a tomar sua forma humana. Tropeçou, agarrou-se a um ramo e se deixou cair ao chão.

_- Shion! Por favor! Sei que está ferido. Onde está? Posso sentir sua dor. Deixe-me ir com você. Deixe-me te ajudar._

Os arbustos se moveram detrás de Shion. Ele não se incomodou em voltar a cabeça, sabia que era Miro que estava ali, profundamente envergonhado e cheio de remorsos.

_- Shion. Deus! Sinto muito. É grave?_

- Bastante. - Shion fechou a mão sobre a ferida para deter a hemorragia. - O que estava fazendo ali, Miro? Foi uma loucura, uma tolice.

- _Shion_. - O medo e as lágrimas de Anna tomaram sua mente.

_- Se acalme, pequena. Não é mais que um arranhão._

_- Deixe-me ir com você._ – Ela estava lhe rogando e isso rompeu seu coração.

Miro cortou uma tira de sua camisa e enfaixou a coxa de Shion.

- Sinto muito. Deveria haver te ouvido, deveria saber que você estaria atrás deles. Pensei que… - sua voz se calou. Ele se sentia incômodo.

- O que pensou? – cortou Shion com cansaço. A dor era enorme. Sentia-se enjoado e tinha náuseas, mas de alguma maneira, tinha que reconfortar Anna. Ela lutava para reconfortá-lo, por conhecer o lugar onde estava. Estava tentando ver através de seus olhos.

_- __Deixe, Anna. Faça o que digo. Não estou sozinho. Um dos meus está comigo. Logo estarei junto a você._

- Pensei que estaria tão envolvido com essa mulher, que não teria tempo para a caça. -Miro baixou a cabeça. - Sinto-me como um idiota, Shion. Estava tão preocupado com Shunrei.

- Jamais deixei de lado, minhas obrigações. O amparo dos meus foi sempre em primeiro lugar. - Shion não podia tentar curar a ferida, com o Anna em sua mente.

- Eu sei. - Miro passou a mão, pelo cabelo castanho. - Depois do que aconteceu com June, não podia suportar a idéia de que com Shunrei pudesse acontecer o mesmo. E esta era a primeira vez que nos advertia que estava com uma mulher.

Shion tentou esboçar um sorriso irônico.

- Também é nova para mim a experiência. Até que tudo deixe de ser novidade é melhor mantê-la perto de mim. Neste mesmo momento está discutindo comigo.

Miro estava perplexo.

- Discutindo contigo? Ela?

- Tem suas próprias idéias. – Ele permitiu que Miro o ajudasse a se levantar.

- Está excessivamente fraco para se transformar. E precisará de sangue e dormir clandestinamente. - Miro enviou uma chamada a Mú.

- Não posso dormir clandestinamente. Não a deixarei desprotegida. Ela leva meu anel e minha marca. Um movimento em falso, a matarão.

A chegada de Mú foi precedida por vários redemoinhos de folhas e pequenos tornados sobre o bosque. Mú amaldiçoou em voz baixa e se ajoelhou junto a Shion.

- Precisa de sangue, Shion. – Imediatamente, ele desabotoou a camisa.

Shion o deteve com um simples gesto. Seus olhos, imensamente cansados e cheios de dor, estudaram os arredores. Miro e Mú ficaram totalmente imóveis, com seus sentidos em alerta, comprovando as imediações do bosque.

- Não há ninguém. - sussurrou Mú.

- Há alguém. - corrigiu Shion.

Um pequeno grunhido de protesto escapou da garganta de Mú que, de forma instintiva, colocou-se diante de seu príncipe. Miro franziu o cenho. Estava totalmente confuso.

- Não posso detectar ninguém, Shion.

- Nem eu, mas nos vigiam. - Era uma terminante afirmação, tão certa que nenhum dos seus poderia discuti-la. Shion jamais se equivocava.

- Chamem o Eric e diga para trazer um carro. - ordenou Shion e deixou cair à cabeça para descansar. Mú estava totalmente em alerta e Shion confiava em suas habilidades. Fechou os olhos, mortalmente cansado, perguntando-se onde poderia estar Anna. Não estava conectada a ele. Para manter o contato, teria que utilizar as escassas forças que restavam e neste momento, não podia desperdiçá-las.

Mas o silêncio, tão impróprio dela, preocupava-lhe.

**Continua...**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, A Anna pertence a Anya-san. Estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler. Então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPITULO VII**

A viagem de carro, para a casa, foi uma tortura para Shion. Seu corpo ansiava por sangue, para substituir o que havia perdido. A debilidade aumentava e os traços de seu rosto estavam cada vez mais afilados e mostravam a dor que sentia. Era um dos antigos e todos eles sentiam as emoções e as feridas de forma intensa. Em condições normais, simplesmente teria detido os pulmões e o coração, para deter a hemorragia. Mas Anna mudara tudo. Anna e aquela coisa, o que quer que fosse, que os vigiava. Ainda podia sentir a inquietação sobre ele. Sabia que outro ser os estudava a distância, mesmo enquanto viajavam de carro para sua casa.

- Shion. – disse Eric, enquanto o ajudavam a entrar no santuário de seu lar. - Deixe que eu te ajude.

Anna estava na porta, não podia afastar a vista do pálido rosto de Shion. Parecia repentinamente ter mais que os trinta anos que mostrava. Em volta de sua boca podiam ver linhas esbranquiçadas, mas sua mente estava tranqüila, e a respiração relaxada. Deu um passo para trás sem dizer nada, para deixá-los entrar. Sentia-se ferida pela negativa de Shion ante se oferecimento de ajuda. Se ele preferia a companhia de sua gente, não ia se rebaixar e mostrar o quanto ficara ressentida. Mordeu o lábio inferior, retorcia os dedos e tinha uma expressão de angústia nos olhos. Tinha que comprovar com seus próprios olhos, que Shion ia ficar bem. Levaram Shion até seus aposentos enquanto Anna os seguia.

- Posso chamar um médico? - Perguntou, conhecendo de antemão, a resposta. Percebia os sentimentos de todos eles, queriam-na longe de ali. Soube, de forma instintiva, que Shion não receberia o tratamento que precisava, até que ela partisse.

- Não, pequena. - Shion lhe tendeu a mão.

Ela se aproximou, enlaçando os dedos aos dele. Sempre fora forte e agora estava pálido e consumido. Anna estava a ponto de chorar.

- Precisa de ajuda, Shion. Diga-me o que posso fazer.

Seus olhos, Lilas e frios, encheram-se de amor ao olhar seu rosto.

- Eles sabem o que terá que fazer. Esta não é meu primeiro ferimento e tampouco é o pior que recebi.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou tristemente a boca de Anna.

- Estes eram os negócios dos quais tinha que se ocupar esta noite?

- Sabe que devo pegar os assassinos de minha irmã. - Sua voz soava cansada e sem forças.

Anna odiava discutir com ele nesse momento, mas havia coisas que deviam ser esclarecidas.

- Disse-me que só iria sair, que não faria nada perigoso. Não era preciso me mentir sobre o que estava fazendo. Sei que é o peixe gordo da região, mas eu dedico a isto precisamente. Persigo assassinos. Supõe-se que somos um casal, Shion.

Miro, Eric e Mú se olharam elevando as sobrancelhas. Miro desenhou com os lábios, a expressão 'peixe gordo'. Nenhum deles se atreveu a sorrir. Sequer Mú.

Shion franziu o cenho sabendo que a tinha ferido.

- Não disse nenhuma mentira. Simplesmente saí para investigar um pouco. Infelizmente tudo se complicou. Acredite-me. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de acabar ferido. Foi um descuidado acidente.

- Tem predileção para se colocar em problemas quando não estou com você. - O sorriso de Anna não alcançou seus olhos vermelhos. - É grave o ferimento da perna?

- Nada mais que um arranhão. Não terá que se preocupar.

Novamente, Anna ficou em silêncio, os olhos vermelhos estudavam o rosto de Shion com um olhar longínquo e pensativo, como se não estivesse ali.

Shion sentiu que o estômago se retorcia. Anna estava com aquele olhar. O que estava acostumado a mostrar, quando pensava muito. Era só o que precisava, estando ferido, enterrar-se sob o chão assim que tivesse oportunidade. Não queria que ela se distanciasse e havia algo em sua quietude que o preocupava. Ela não podia abandoná-lo. Ele sabia que não poderia, mas não queria que ela quisesse abandoná-lo, que pensasse abandoná-lo.

- Está zangada comigo. - Afirmou.

Anna negou com a cabeça.

- Não, de verdade, não estou. Possivelmente esteja desiludida com você. - Parecia triste. - Disse que não poderia haver mentiras entre nós, mas na primeira oportunidade, mentiu-me. - Mordeu-se o lábio inferior com força durante um instante. As lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos, mas ela piscou impaciente para as afastá-las. - Pede-me para que eu tenha plena confiança em você, Shion, dá-me a sensação que você precisa confiar também em mim. Deveria ter mostrado mais respeito por mim, pelo menos, por minhas habilidades. Eu persigo assassinos usando uma conexão psíquica. Persigo-os usando a visão de outra pessoa. Alguns dos seus são descuidados e estão muito seguros de si mesmos. Nem sequer se preocupam de bloquear suas mentes. São todos tão arrogantes que nem lhes ocorre a idéia de que um humano, não um dos seus, de uma raça superior, possa penetrar em suas mentes. E tem mais alguém aí fora, que tem a mesma habilidade que eu e lhes mostram aos assassinos. Se eu posso farejar em suas mentes, ela pode fazer também. Meu conselho, se é que lhe interessa, é que tomem precauções.

Anna deu um passo, afastando-se da mão apaziguadora de Shion, que continuava estendida.

- Simplesmente estou tratando de salvar suas vidas, não quero ser vingativa. - Era o orgulho que a mantinha em pé. Já havia sentido a perda de Shion e da compenetração tão especial que compartilhavam. De alguma forma sabia que jamais haveria outro homem, com quem pudesse rir e falar como eles faziam, com o que pudesse sentir-se aceita e cômoda. - Não precisa dizer nada, Shion. Vi seu pequeno arranhão da primeira fila. Tinha razão, não estavam sozinhos. EU estava olhando, era eu quem estava vigiando você. Ser honesto, em meu idioma, Shion, significa ser sincero, dizer a verdade.

Anna fechou os olhos e tomou ar, tirou o anel do dedo e o deixou com cuidado, e com muito esforço, sobre o criado ao lado da cama de Shion, Logo abriu seus olhos e se virou para Shion.

- Sinto muito, Shion, de verdade. Sei que estou o desiludindo, mas não encaixo em seu mundo. Não entendo suas regras. Por favor, tenha a bondade de se manter afastado de mim, de não se colocar em contato comigo. Nós abemos que não sou uma boa companheira para você. Partirei no primeiro trem.

Falou com muito esforço, pois aquilo estava machucando muito seu coração. Após estas palavras, ela deu a volta, dirigindo-se para a porta, que se fechou com um sonoro bater. Anna a olhou fixamente, sem se voltar.

Respirava-se a tensão no ar, que estava carregado com uma sensação escura, que ela se sentiu incapaz de decifrar.

- Não acredito que seja bom prolongar isto. Precisa de ajuda urgente. É óbvio que o que eles querem Fazer é algo que não pode ser feito diante de estranhos. É Eu sou simplesmente isso, uma estranha. Deixe-me voltar para casa, onde pertenço, Shion, e deixe que lhe curem.

- Nos deixem a sós. - Ordenou Shion aos outros, que obedeceram a contra gosto. Assim que a porta se fechou Shion começou a falar.

- Anna, se aproxime de mim, por favor. Estou fraco e me aproximar de você, acabaria com as poucas forças que me restam. - Havia delicadeza em sua voz e uma honestidade que Anna sentiu romper ainda mais seu coração.

Fechou os olhos ante o poder hipnótico de sua voz, ante a suave carícia de seu tom, que se assemelhava a uma capa de veludo negro sobre sua pele. Sua voz penetrava o mais profundo de seu ser, envolvendo seu coração.

- Desta vez não, Shion. Não só vivemos em dois mundos diferentes, como temos valores totalmente diferentes. Tentamos, sei que você queria, mas não posso continuar. Possivelmente nunca pude. Tudo aconteceu muito depressa e não nos conhecemos de verdade.

- Anna. – Ele pronunciou seu nome com veemência. – Venha para mim.

Ela apertou-se as têmporas com os dedos.

- Não posso Shion. Se te permito me enrolar novamente, perderei todo o respeito por mim mesma.

- Então não fica outra opção que me aproximar de você. – Shion sentou-se, usando as mãos para mover a perna ferida. Não conseguiu evitar um gemido de dor sair de sua boca.

- Não! – Anna gritou dando-a volta angustiada, quando ouviu seu gemido de dor. - Pare, Shion. Vou chamar os outros, para que voltem. - Disse recostando-o sobre os almofadões da cama.

Ele segurou-a pela nuca, com surpreende força.

- É a única razão que me mantém com vida neste momento. Disse a você que cometeria enganos. Não pode me abandonar, nos abandonar. Você me conhece, tudo o que é importante, você conhece. Pode penetrar em minha mente e sabe que preciso de você e jamais te faria mal.

- Já me tem feito mal. Isto dói. Essas pessoas que esperam aí fora são sua família, sua gente. Eu sou de outro país, de outra raça. Este não é meu lar e nunca o será. Deixe que os chame para que o ajudem e permita que eu vá.

- Tem razão, Anna. Eu disse que não haveria mentiras entre nós, mas preciso te proteger de algo violento ou que represente uma ameaça, de algo que possa te fazer mal. – sua mão se movia, acariciando a maçã do rosto até descer aos lábios. - Não me abandone, Anna. Não me destrua. Morrerei se me deixar. - Em seus olhos se lia tudo, persuadiam-na, olhando-a com total resolução. Olhos que não ocultavam a crua realidade de suas palavras, sua completa vulnerabilidade.

- Shion. - disse ela, com desespero, em apenas um sussurro. - Você viu e algo, no fundo de minha alma me diz que pertencemos um ao outro. Que você precisa de mim e que jamais serei nada sem você. Mas sei que é uma tolice. Vivi sozinha a maior parte de minha vida e fui bastante feliz.

- Estava isolada, ferida. Ninguém te via, ninguém sabia quem era. Ninguém podia gostar de você ou te cuidar como eu o faço. Não nos faça isto Anna. Por favor.

Ele estreitou seu braço e a atraiu para ele.

Como podia resistir a Shion? Era tarde, muito tarde. Sua boca já estava procurando a sua, prendendo-a. Seus lábios eram quentes, suaves, tão ternos que os olhos de Anna se encheram de lágrimas. Pousou a testa sobre a de Shion, muito cansada.

- Fez-me mal, Shion. Muito mal.

- Eu sei, pequena. Sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoe.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou os lábios de Anna.

- Assim tão simples?

Shion recolheu com o dedo uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto de Anna.

- Não, mas é tudo o que posso te dar neste momento.

- Precisa de ajuda e sei que não posso lhe dar. Pode se colocar em contato comigo quando precisar. Prometo-te que não irei a nenhum lugar, até que esteja melhor.

- Coloque o anel, Anna. - disse ele com suavidade.

Ela negou com a cabeça, afastando-se dele.

- Não, Shion. Vamos deixar as coisas assim por um tempo. Me deixe pensar com tranqüilidade.

A mão de Shion lhe acariciou a nuca, desceu pelo ombro, roçando o braço até fechar-se sobre a mão.

- Amanhã precisarei dormir, dormir profundamente. Quero que esteja protegida desses assassinos. – São perigosos e fanáticos. Por favor, não se descuide.

Anna afastou uma mecha escura da testa de Shion.

- Estarei bem, embora esteja sozinha, como estive durante anos. Está tão ocupado cuidando do mundo que pensa que ninguém é capaz de cuidar de você. Prometo-te que não te abandonarei e te prometo que tomarei cuidado. Não vou me esconder em seus armários ou debaixo de sua cama.

Shion a segurou, pelo queixo.

- Essa gente é muito perigosa, Anna, são fanáticos. Descobri esta noite.

- Puderam te identificar? - Por um instante, Anna não foi capaz de respirar. Estava desesperada para que seus amigos cuidassem da ferida dele.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma. E não há maneira de que saibam que fui eu. Descobri dois nomes mais. Isaac, muito moreno, com acento Húngaro.

- Esse é Isaac Hobsbawm. Veio na mesma excursão que os outros.

-Conhece alguém chamado Krishna? – Ele disse apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro, incapaz de bloquear por mais tempo a dor da coxa. Sentia que uma oxidada espada lhe atravessava a carne.

- Krishna Fielding. Também está com eles. Havia um terceiro homem, mas ninguém pronunciou seu nome. - Sua voz revelou a debilidade de seu corpo. - Tinha uns quarenta anos, cabelo grisalho e um magro bigode grisalho também.

- Esse deve ser Harry Summers, o marido da Margaret.

- A pensão é um ninho de assassinos. O pior de tudo foi o que a parteira disse a seu marido e a todos outros, que June não era uma não-morta. Como puderam pensar essa tolice quando acabava de dar a luz a um bebê? Deus! Que forma mais horrível de perder a vida. - O sofrimento pela perda de sua irmã o tomou novamente, acrescentando-se à pesada carga da dor física.

Anna podia sentir a dor golpeando-a suas vísceras, com crueldade.

- Vou agora para que eles possam te ajudar, Shion. Debilita-se a cada instante. -Inclinou-se para beijá-lo na testa. - Posso sentir sua ansiedade.

Ele segurou-a pela mão.

- Coloque novamente meu anel. – Shion acariciava com o polegar a parte interna da mão de Anna. - Quero que coloque, é importante para mim.

- De acordo, Shion, mas só o faço, para que possa descansar. Chame seus amigos. Voltarei em seu carro para a pensão. -Acariciou-lhe a pele.

Ele estava frio. Anna colocou o anel, mas Shion voltou a segurá-la.

- Não se aproxime deles, fique em seu quarto. Eu dormirei durante todo o dia. Descanse, irei vê-la à noite.

- Não está indo muito rápido? – Ela perguntou enquanto afastava o cabelo de Shion. - Acredito que ficará um tempo na cama.

- A estirpe dos Cárpatos se cura rapidamente. Mú te acompanhará à pensão, para que não te aconteça nada.

- Não é preciso. De verdade. – Ela declinou a idéia, porque não se sentia nada cômoda na presença daqueles estranhos.

- É necessário para minha tranqüilidade. - disse Shion, implorando com os olhos doloridos. Quando Anna consentiu com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, Shion tentou novamente - antes que vá, por favor, tente tomar outro copo de suco. Servirá para que eu não me preocupe tanto por você. - Sabia, ao ler sua mente, que ela havia tomado um pouco de suco antes, mas seu estômago se rebelou antes que o primeiro gole tocasse seus lábios. Amaldiçoou-se, ele era o responsável do corpo de Anna rechaçar os alimentos humanos. Anna já estava muito magra, não podia perder mais peso.

- O simples aroma do suco me enoja. – Ela admitiu, querendo lhe levantar o ânimo, mas sabendo que era impossível. – Acredito que peguei um vírus de gripe. Tentarei mais tarde, Shion.

- Ajudarei você. – Ele murmurou as palavras com voz muito fraca e os olhos nublados pela preocupação. - Preciso fazer isto por você. Por favor, pequena, me deixe fazer isto.

A suas costas, a porta se abriu e os três amigos de Shion entraram. Um deles ficou de pé, esperando, junto à porta. Parecia uma versão muito mais cordial de Shion.

- Você deve ser Mú. -Anna tocou a mão fria de Shion uma vez mais antes de sair do aposento.

- E você é Anna. – Ele olhava o anel em seu dedo, sem tentar ocultar seu sorriso de satisfação.

Anna elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Não quero que fique preocupado e me pareceu à forma mais rápida de sair daqui para que sua gente pudesse ajudá-lo. - Tinha sido incapaz de 'usar' ao Mú para 'ver' o Shion. Seu bloqueio mental havia sido muito forte para penetrar. Miro fora um objetivo fácil.

Ao se dirigir para a porta de entrada da casa, Mú moveu a cabeça e insistiu que ela se aproximasse, com um gesto de seus dedos.

- Ele quer que beba um pouco de suco.

- Oh, deixe! Não disse que ia tomar.

- Podemos ficar aqui à noite toda. – ele disse encolhendo os ombros e esboçando um enviesado sorriso. - Não me importaria. A casa do Shion é muito cômoda.

Anna olhou-o com o cenho fechado, tratando de parecer zangada, quando na realidade, estava começando a achar todos eles engraçados. Acreditavam atuar com tanta lógica…

- É exatamente igual a Shion. E não tome como um elogio. -acrescentou quando viu que ele parecia estar encantado.

Mú sorriu novamente, com aquele sorriso enviesado que era capaz de deter o coração de qualquer mulher, para depois fazê-lo em pedaços.

- É de sua família? -aventurou Anna completamente segura. Como não ia ser? Tinha o mesmo encanto, os mesmos olhos e era tão bonito como ele.

- Quando ele quer. – Mú encheu um copo com suco de maçã e a ofereceu.

- Mas ele não precisa saber que bebi. – Beber o suco a mataria.

- Ele saberia. Sabe tudo. E em todo aquilo que lhe concerne, pode ser um pouco irritável. Assim, beba.

Anna suspirou resignada, e tentou obrigar-se a beber o suco sem incomodar Shion. Sabia que Jacques tinha razão sobre ele, em seguida, ele saberia que não havia tomado e parecia ser algo de vital importância para ele. Ao cheirá-lo, começaram as náuseas. Anna tossiu e engasgou.

- Chame-o. - disse-lhe, Mú. - Deixe que ele te ajude.

- Ele está fraco, não tem por que fazer isto. Enfraquecerá ainda mais.

- Não se entregará ao sono, até que você esteja segura. - Insistiu Mú. – Ou não sairemos daqui.

- Inclusive fala como ele! – Anna murmurou. - _Shion, sinto muito. Preciso que me ajude com isto._

Ele enviou-lhe amor e carinho. Uma ordem suave que a permitiu tomar o copo de suco e mantê-lo no estômago, sem vomitá-lo. Enxaguou o copo na pia e o deixou secar.

- Você estava com razão. Não permitiu que mexessem com ele, até que eu bebesse. É tão teimoso.

- Para nós, nossas mulheres estão em primeiro lugar. Não se preocupe por ele. Jamais permitiríamos que acontecesse alguma coisa. – Disse saindo da casa, acompanhando o Anna até o carro que estava escondido entre as árvores. Anna se deteve.

- Escuta-os. Os lobos. Estão lhe falando. Falam com ele. Sabem que está ferido. - Mú abriu a porta do carro para ela e deslizo os olhos verdes, tão semelhantes e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente aos de Shion, pelo corpo de Anna.

- Realmente é difícil encontrar alguém como você, É especial.

- Isso diz Shion. Acredito que é bom que os lobos lhe dêem ânimo.

Mú arrancou o carro.

- Sabe que não pode dizer uma palavra a ninguém sobre o ferimento de Shion. Colocaria-o em perigo. - Era uma afirmação, mas Anna pôde sentir a urgente necessidade dele em proteger seu irmão.

E Anna gostou dele por isso. Sentiu que havia um vínculo entre eles, mas não obstante, dirigiu a Mú um olhar carrancudo como reprimenda.

- Vocês são todos tão arrogantes. Persistem na idéia de que a raça humana não tem grandes poderes telepáticos e que de alguma forma, necessitamos de inteligência. Asseguro a você, que tenho um cérebro e sou perfeitamente capaz de compreender as coisas por mim mesma.

Mú sorriu.

- Deve colocá-lo completamente louco. Chamá-lo de 'peixe gordo'. Você esteve genial. Apostaria minha vida, que foi a primeira vez que alguém lhe disse isso.

- Se alguém mais lhe desses problemas deste tipo, ele seria mais… -ela pensou, procurando as palavras adequadas e soltou uma pequena gargalhada. - Seria mais amigável, mais dócil.

- Dócil? Shion? Nunca usaria essa palavra para descrevê-lo. Nenhum de nós, o vimos tão feliz como está agora. Obrigado. -Disse Mú com suavidade, deixando o carro num lugar escuro, deliberadamente.

- Tenha muito cuidado esta noite e amanhã. Não saia da pensão até que Shion entre em contato contigo.

Anna ergueu os olhos e fez uma careta.

- Estarei bem.

- Não entende. Se te acontecer algo, perderemos ele também.

Ela parou antes de abrir a porta.

- Eles o cuidarão, verdade? - Não queria admitir, mas já sentia que faltava uma parte muito importante dela. Parecia que haviam arrancado um pedaço de sua alma. Sua mente gritava de dor porque ansiava pelo contato com Shion. Queria se assegurar de que estava bem e que ainda estavam unidos.

- Eles sabem o que terá que fazer. Curará-se rapidamente. Devo voltar com ele. Sem Kamus presente, eu sou o mais forte, o mais próximo a ele. Ele precisa de mim, neste momento.

Shion estava fraco, consumido pela dor e uma fome atroz, lhe cravava na alma. Sentia-se culpado. Tinha-a ferido, tinha estado a ponto de perdê-la. Como podia cometer tantos enganos quando ela era tudo o que o importava? Não deveria haver mentido com algo tão corriqueiro.

Anna.

Precisa chegar até ela, roçar sua mente, senti-la e saber que estava bem. Além da dor, da debilidade e da fome sentia um terrível vazio na alma. Sabia perfeitamente que esta sensação poderosa era causada pelo ritual de emparelhamento. Mas saber, não aliviava a necessidade de contactar com ela.

- Shion, beba! - Mú se materializou ao lado da cama, aproximou de seu irmão mais velho, com o rosto marcado pela fúria. - Por que permitiu que fosse sozinho, sem ajuda, Eric?

- Ele só pensa na mulher. - Disse Eric em defesa.

Mú soltou uma maldição em voz baixa.

- Ela está segura em seu quarto, Shion. Deve beber pelos dois. Não pode existir um sem o outro. Se não sobreviver, a condenação à morte ou a viver pela metade no melhor dos casos. – Mú engoliu a ira, respirando profundamente. - Tome meu sangue. Dou-lhe livremente, sem reservas. Minha vida é tua, juntos seremos fortes. -Usou as palavras rituais sentindo cada uma delas. Teria dado sua vida pela de seu líder.

Em seguida, começou a letânia curadora, o ritual de cura. Seguiam um ritmo hipnótico em sua antiga língua.

A suas costas, Mú podia ouvir o murmúrio de suas vozes, sentia o doce aroma das ervas curadoras. A terra dos Cárpatos, com grandes propriedades curadoras havia sido misturada com as ervas e a saliva de todos eles, formando um emplastro que colocavam sobre as feridas. Mú sustentava seu irmão em seus braços, sentia como sua força e sua vida fluíam para o corpo de Shion e deu graças a Deus por ser capaz de curá-lo.

Shion era um bom homem, um grande homem e sua gente não podia perdê-lo.

Shion sentia que a força voltava a seu corpo, para seus músculos esgotados, seu cérebro e a seu coração. O musculoso corpo de Mú tremeu enquanto se deixava cair na beirada da cama, segurando Shion entre seus braços. Sustentava ainda, a cabeça de seu irmão, para ajudá-lo a beber seu sangue e recuperar todo o que havia perdido.

Shion resistiu, surpreso pela força que Mú ainda possuía e por se sentir ainda fraco, apesar da quantidade de sangue que bebera.

- Não! Estou pondo em perigo sua vida! - Falou-lhe precipitadamente de forma telepática, por que Mú se negava a soltá-lo.

- Ainda não é suficiente, irmão. Tome o que te ofereço livremente sem pensar em outra coisa que não seja se recuperar. - Mú continuou com a letânia pelo tempo como foi possível, até que, muito fraco para continuar, fez um gesto a Eric.

Eric fez um corte na mão, sem pestanejar, ante a dolorosa ferida aberta. Ofereceu a mão a Mú que continuava alimentando Shion com seu sangue. Eric e Miro continuaram pronunciando as palavras enquanto Mú se alimentava e alimentava seu irmão.

Toda o aposento estava tomado pelos sentimentos dos que estavam ali. Amor e carinho. Respirava-se limpeza. O ritual de cura começou novamente. Desta vez, Eric precisou de uma pausa quando viu que a cor voltar para rosto de Shion e pôde escutar o potente batimento de seu coração e o sangue correr por suas veias.

Miro passou um braço em volta de Mú para sustentá-lo, ajudando-o a sentar-se numa cadeira. Sem dizer uma palavra tomou o lugar de Eric, dando a Mú o fluido vital.

Shion se moveu, aceitava a dor da ferida como parte do processo de cura, como parte dos mecanismos da vida. Voltou à cabeça, procurando Mú com seu olhar, encontrou-o descansando sobre ele, branco como uma pluma.

- Você está bem? - sua voz era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo exigente. Shion era autoritário em qualquer circunstância. Mú olhou para cima, pálido e macilento, sorriu e piscou um olho.

- Passo muito tempo salvando sua pele, irmão. Qualquer um pensaria que um homem com duzentos anos mais do que eu teria mais sentido comum e vigiaria melhor, suas costas.

Shion sorriu com cansaço.

- Está ficando briguento, por que estou doente.

- Temos quatro horas até o amanhecer, Shion. - Disse Eric com seriedade. - Miro e eu devemos nos alimentar. Você precisa ir para a terra. Dentro de pouco, a separação de sua mulher começará a te cobrar. Não pode se permitir esbanjar energias entrando em contato com ela. Tem que ir para a terra, clandestinamente, agora que pode suportar.

- Eu conjurarei os feitiços de amparo e dormirei alguns metros acima de você para assegurar seu amparo. - disse Mú, tranqüilo. Já havia perdido sua irmã, nas mãos dos assassinos, não ia perder também s seu irmão. Ele também precisava do poder curador da terra. Mesmo com o sangue de Eric e Miro, ainda se sentia fraco. Precisava do sono reparador da terra.

Shion elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Cinco minutos em companhia de Anna e já está a ponto de provocar um motim. -Um pequeno sorriso suavizou o rictus severo de seus lábios.

Fechou os olhos com cansaço, sentia-se culpado. Seria Anna quem suportaria o peso da noite. Ele estaria profundamente adormecido e muito longe da dor, sem perceber a separação. Muito longe do horror e do ódio daqueles que desprezavam aos de sua estirpe. Anna estaria rodeada pelos assassinos, em perigo. E o que era pior, teria que suportar a perda de sua conexão psíquica.

_- Pequena._ - Convocou-a, mandando todo seu amor.

-_ Está melhor?_ - Perguntou Anna com alívio.

- _Irei a você em breve. Está deitada?_

_- Sempre pensando na cama, Shion. Escutei você antes, seu temor pela vida de Mú. Sei que era por Mu. Seus pensamentos por ele estão cheios de carinho. Ele está bem?_

_- Está cansado. Deu-me sangue._ - Manter o contato e salvar a distância era exaustivo, mas era necessário pelo bem dos dois.

_- Posso sentir sua fraqueza. Durma agora. Não tem que se preocupar por mim. -_Ordenou-lhe Anna com suavidade. Doía-lhe o corpo. Precisava dos seus carinhos, o roçar de seus dedos, ansiava vê-lo.

- Shion, está falando com ela. – A voz de Eric ressonou como um trovão. - Não pode.

Mú fez um gesto a Eric com a mão, dando por concluído o assunto.

- Deveria saber que ele iria fazer. Shion, se desejar, qualquer de nós pode lhe ordenar que durma.

_- Será muito incômodo para você. Será muito difícil dormir ou comer. Precisará estar constantemente a meu lado. Sua mente procurará a minha, mas não poderá contactar comigo. Não tenho a força suficiente para te ajudar a dormir esta noite. Permitiria que Eric ou Miro, lhe dessem a ordem?_

Shion não gostava da idéia. Anna se encontrou sorrindo. Ele não fazia déia do quanto ela podia perceber de seus pensamentos. Queria que ela estivesse a salvo, dormindo, enquanto ele dormia também, mas não gostava da idéia de que outro homem fizesse algo tão íntimo como enviá-la para dormir.

_- Estarei bem, Shion. A verdade é que já é muito ruim aceitar isso de você, imagine de outro. Seria incapaz de aceitar. Estarei bem, prometo-lhe isso. _

_- Amo-te, pequena. Digo com as palavras que vocês usam e saem do fundo de meu coração._

Shion usou as últimas forças que restavam, para pedir um grande favor ao único humano que confiava, para assegurar-se que Anna estaria segura.

Anna fechou os olhos, sabendo que tinha que deixar que ele partisse antes que esgotasse todas suas forças.

_- Durma, Shion. Como as palavras de sua gente, é meu companheiro._

Ela ficou olhando o teto, tempo depois que Shion se calou. Jamais havia se sentido tão sozinha, tão absolutamente abandonada e fria. Envolveu-se nos próprios braços. Abraçou-se forte, sentada sobre a metade da cama e balançando-se num esforço para relaxar. Passara sozinha, toda sua vida e aprendera a desfrutar de si mesmo, de sua própria companhia, desde que era uma menina.

Anna suspirou. Era absurdo estar apreensiva. Shion estaria bem.

Teria oportunidade de ler um livro ou continuar aprendendo o idioma de Shion. Caminhou descalça pelo quarto, de um lado para outro. Estava gelada e esfregava os braços com as mãos para conseguir calor.

Acendeu o abajur e tirou da mala, um livro de bolso, decidida a inundar-se nas redes de desenganos e assassinatos, amenizados com um pingo de amor. Leu por mais de uma hora, o mesmo parágrafo, duas ou três vezes. Mas continuou empenhada, até notar que não havia entendido nenhuma só palavra. Frustrada, jogou o livro para o outro lado do quarto.

O que ia fazer com Shion? Não possuía família nos Estados Unidos. A ninguém importava se voltasse ou ficasse ali para sempre. Depois do que acontecera, ainda precisava estar com Shion. Devia estar com ele. Seu sentido comum lhe dizia, que devia partir antes que as coisas chegassem mais longe. Mas já não havia espaço nem em sua cabeça nem em seu coração para o sentido comum. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, estava tão cansada. Não tinha vontade de retornar para perseguir assassinos.

Então O que ia fazer com Shion? Ainda não havia aprendido a lhe dizer não. Ela sabia o que era o amor. Tinha conhecido vários casais que se professavam amor verdadeiro, mas o que ela sentia por Shion ia além. Era muito mais que simples paixão ou afeto, beirava a obsessão. Shion estava dentro dela, fluía com seu sangue, envolvia seu coração. Ele penetrara de algum jeito em sua mente, roubando os segredos de sua alma.

Não era só por que seu corpo ansiasse o dele, ardesse pelo dele, que sua pele fervesse de necessidade por ele. Ela se sentia como uma drogada. Isso era amor ou uma obsessão doentia? E, além disso, estavam os sentimentos de Shion por ela. Suas emoções eram intensas e sérias. A maneira que ele se sentia, em relação a ela, fazia empalidecer seus próprios sentimentos. Uma relação que a assustava. Ele era territorial, possessivo, feroz e selvagem. Era um homem perigoso, acostumado a ordenar e os outros lhe devotar obediência absoluta. Era juiz, jurado e verdugo. Dele, dependia muitas pessoas.

Anna cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele precisava dela. Não tinha a ninguém mais. Precisava, realmente, dela. Notava em seus olhos Lilas. Eram frios e inexpressivos quando olhavam os outros, mas se derretiam quando olhavam para ela. Sua boca podia ter um rictus cruel e duro, mas se suavizava quando sorria com ela, falava com ela ou beijava-a. Ele precisava dela.

Voltou a andar pelo quarto, nervosa. Os costumes de Shion e sua forma de viver eram tão diferentes das suas. "Está assustada, Anna".Castigou-se. Pressionou a testa contra a janela. "Está tão assustada, que jamais será capaz de abandoná-lo".Ele possuía muito poder e o usava sem parar para pensar. Não, não era isso o que a prendia a ele, se fosse justa. Ela também precisava dele. Seu riso, sua ternura e suas carícias. A forma em que seu corpo ardia por ela, seu olhar faminto e possessivo, abrasador. A urgência de sua necessidade o deixava selvagem. Sua conversa, sua inteligência, seu senso de humor era parecido ao dele. Pertenciam-se. Eram duas metades de um mesmo ser.

Anna ficou em pé no centro do quarto, surpreendida pelo rumo de seus pensamentos. Por que acreditava que se pareciam? Sua mente estava num estado caótico, tremendamente aturdida. Ela estava acostumada a ser sempre fria, pensava de forma racional e agora parecia ser incapaz de obter um só pensamento coerente. Tudo nela chamava Shion, só para sentir sua presença, para saber que ele estava perto. Sem pensar, tentou alcançar sua mente e só encontrou o vazio. Ou Shion estava muito longe ou dormia induzido por alguma droga. Começou a tremer e se sentiu mais sozinha, que nunca. Faltava-lhe algo. Mordeu os dedos, pois estava nervosa demais.

Seu corpo se movia, porque tinha que se mover. Andou pelo quarto, até se sentir totalmente exausta. O peso que sentia no coração parecia aumentar a cada passo que dava. Era incapaz de raciocinar com coerência ou de respirar. Totalmente desesperada, tentou tocar novamente, a mente de Shion, para saber se ele estava a salvo. Encontrou novamente o vazio.

Deitou-se na cama, em posição fetal, abraçando o travesseiro. Ali, na escuridão, dando voltas de um lado a outro, a dor a dominava, consumia-a de tal forma que não podia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Shion. Ele se fora. Abandonara-a e agora estava completamente sozinha, pela metade, uma simples sombra. Começou a chorar de forma dilaceradora. As lágrimas rapidamente banharam seu rosto, enquanto o vazio se alastrava em seu íntimo. Não poderia seguir vivendo sem ele.

Todos os seus planos para partir, calculados com meticulosidade, já não importavam, não podiam importar. Parte de sua mente, lhe dizia que era impossível sentir o que estava sentindo. Shion não podia ser sua outra metade, pois havia sobrevivido durante anos sem ele. Não podia estar pensando em atirar-se pelo balcão, simplesmente porque não pudesse contactar com ele. Encontrou-se, de repente, cruzando o quarto lentamente, passo a passo, como se alguém a obrigasse. Abriu as janelas e entrou uma corrente de ar frio e úmido. A névoa cobria por completo as montanhas e o bosque. Era tudo formoso, mas Anna era incapaz de ver. Não podia viver sem Shion. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente o corrimão de madeira, e encontraram duas profundas marcas. Seus dedos a acariciaram. Era a única coisa real em um mundo nu.

- Senhorita Rozamond?

Envolta em sua dor, não havia notado a presença de outra pessoa. Voltou-se levando a mão à garganta, num gesto protetor.

- Me perdoe por te assustar. -A voz de Pai Hummer era amável. Ele levantou-se de uma cadeira no extremo de seu balcão. Estava com uma manta sobre os ombros, mas Anna viu que ele tremia por causa do frio da noite. - Não está a salvo aqui fora, querida. – Ele pegou-a pelo braço e a levou para o interior, fechando com chave a janela. Anna encontrou de novo sua voz.

- Que estava fazendo aí fora? Como chegou até aí?

O pároco sorriu com presunção.

- Não foi difícil. A Sra. Galvenstein é um membro da Igreja. Sabe que Shion e eu somos grandes amigos. Eu lhe disse que Shion era seu prometido e que precisava entregar uma mensagem. E como sou o suficientemente velho para ser seu avô, pensou que não havia nenhum perigo em permitir esperar no balcão até que você voltasse. E, é obvio, ela jamais deixaria passar a oportunidade de fazer algo por Shion. Ele é muito generoso e pede pouco em troca. Ele fez o investimento inicial da pensão para ela e permitiu que o devolvesse a prazos razoáveis e cômodos.

Anna lhe deu as costas, incapaz de deter o mar de lágrimas.

- Sinto muito, Pai. Agora não posso falar. Não sei o que está me está acontecendo.

Pai Hummer ofereceu um lenço por cima do ombro.

- Shion estava preocupado, sabia que esta noite ia ser… Difícil para você. Ele esperava que passasse o tempo comigo.

- Estou tão assustada… -confessou Anna - e sei que é uma tolice. Não há nenhuma razão para ter medo. Não sei por que me estou comportando desta forma.

- Shion está bem. Ele é indestrutível, querida, um enorme gato da selva, com nove vidas. Conheço-o há muitos anos. Nada acabará com Shion.

O sofrimento invadia cada centímetro de seu corpo, de sua mente e sua alma. Shion estava fora de seu alcance, perdido para ela. De algum jeito, durante aquelas horas que deviam ficar separados, ela havia desaparecido. Anna agitou a cabeça. Sua dor era tão profunda e selvagem que a estrangulava. Sentia-se incapaz de respirar.

- Anna, pare agora mesmo! - Pai Hummer empurrou seu miúdo corpo até a beirada da cama, para que se sentasse. - Shion me pediu que viesse te ver e disse que viria amanhã ao cair à noite.

- Você não sabe…

- Porque ele teria me tirado da cama há estas horas? Sou um velho, menina. Preciso descansar. Tem que pensar com claridade. Use seu cérebro.

- Mas tudo é tão real, como se ele estivesse morto e o tivesse perdido para sempre.

- Mas sabe que não é assim. Shion te escolheu. O que compartilha com ele é o que compartilham os homens de sua raça, com suas companheiras. Eles dão por certo a união física e mental. Cuidam tanto desta união, que, conforme aprendi ao longo dos anos, nenhum deles está acostumado a sobreviver quando o outro desaparece. A gente de Shion procede da terra. São selvagens e livres como os animais, mas têm grandes habilidades e é obvio têm consciência.

Ele estudou o rosto de Anna que estava sulcado pelas lágrimas e em seus olhos podia notar um grande sofrimento. Respirava com dificuldades, mas ele notou que o pranto diminuía.

- Está-me escutando, Anna?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, lutando desesperadamente para se apegar as suas palavras, para recuperar a prudência. Este homem conhecia Shion há anos. Podia sentir o carinho que sentia por ele e estava totalmente seguro de sua fortaleza para superar isto.

- Por alguma razão, Deus te deu o dom de poder estabelecer uma união física e mental com Shion. É uma imponente responsabilidade. Tem literalmente sua vida em suas mãos. Deve te sobrepor a este sentimento e usar sua inteligência. Sabe que ele não está morto. Disse a você que voltaria. Enviou-me até você, temeroso de que fizesse mal a você mesma. Pense, raciocine. É humana, não um animal que chama aos gritos seu companheiro.

Anna tentou apegar-se ao que o Pai lhe dizia. Concentrou-se em cada uma de suas palavras, obrigando-as penetrar em sua mente. Inspirava o ar profundamente. Os pulmões ardiam. Era tudo aquilo possível?

Maldito fosse, por fazê-la passar por isso, por saber o que ia acontecer e não evitar.

Anna secou as lágrimas, disposta a se recompor. Disposta a expulsar aquele sofrimento para poder pensar com lógica. Podia sentir como a dor a carcomia e esperava nas raias de sua inconsciência para devorá-la.

- E por que não posso comer nem beber outra coisa que não seja água? - massageou as têmporas e não viu a expressão de angústia que cruzou pelo curtido rosto do pároco. Ele limpou a garganta.

- Quanto tempo faz que está te acontecendo isto? Seu sobrenome é Rozamond, certo?

Aquele terrível vazio permanecia escondido em seu íntimo, em sua mente, disposto a saltar e afundar seus dentes nela. Anna lutou para se controlar. Elevou o queixo.

- Anna, por favor, me chame Anna. Já que parece saber tudo sobre mim. - Estava tentando controlar o tremor. Contemplou as mãos, que tremiam. - Não é absurdo?

- Venha para minha casa, menina. Logo amanhecerá. Pode passar o dia comigo. Consideraria uma grande honra.

- Ele sabia o que ia acontecer comigo, não é? - perguntou em voz baixa, começando a entender tudo - Por isso o enviou. Ele estava com medo de que pudesse me machucar.

Seiya Hummer deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões lentamente.

- Temo-me que sim, menina. Eles não são como nós.

- Ele tentou me dizer, mas eu não sou como eles. Por que teria que me acontecer isto? – Anna perguntou novamente. - Não tem nenhum sentido. Por que Shion pensou que me ia acontecer isto?

- Completaram o ritual. Você é sua outra metade. A luz que ilumina sua escuridão. Não podem estar um sem o outro. Venha comigo, Anna. Vamos para minha casa. Sentaremos e falaremos de Shion até que ele venha te buscar.

**Continua...**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, Assim como A coleção Sombria não me pertence, A Anna pertence a Anya-san. Estou fazendo isso por simples divertimento meu e de quem quiser ler. Então não me cruzifiquem se não gostarem, mas estarei ansiosa por suas Reviews para saber a opinião de vcs.

**CAPITULO VIII**

Anna duvidou, mas a idéia de saber mais sobre o Shion era tentadora, muito tentadora.

- Agora que acredito saber o que está me acontecendo é possível que seja capaz de me cuidar. É muito tarde, Pai e já me sinto muito mal por havê-lo feito me vigiar sentado aí fora, com o frio da noite.

Pai Hummer lhe deu um tapinha na mão.

- Tolices, menina. Diverte-me dar estes pequenos recados. Na minha idade, a gente deseja que ocorram coisas imprevisíveis. A Sra. Galvenstein deixou o fogo aceso na saleta, se não quer ir comigo, vamos até lá conversarmos um pouco.

Anna agitou a cabeça com veemência, protegendo instintivamente Shion. A pensão abrigava entre os muros, a muitos de seus inimigos. Jamais colocaria Shion em perigo, sem importar as dificuldades que ela estivesse passando.

Seiya Hummer suspirou.

- Não posso te deixar sozinha, Anna. Dei minha palavra a Shion. Ele tem feito muito por minha congregação e pelas pessoas deste povoado e pede muito pouco em troca. - O pároco esfregou o queixo pensativo. - Devo ficar com você, menina, se por acaso piorar.

Anna engoliu a saliva. Margaret Summer estava dormindo, em algum lugar do edifício. Anna podia se ocultar. Podia ocultar o sofrimento mais intenso, mas Margaret seria capaz de ler com facilidade, a preocupação natural de Pai Hummer. Se ela podia, Margaret também o faria. Esclarecendo suas idéias, Anna pegou sua jaqueta, limpou os resíduos de lágrimas da face e desceu as escadas diante do pároco, antes de mudar de opinião. O mais importante para ela nesses momentos era proteger Shion. Era uma necessidade que se convertia parte da própria alma.

Fora, Anna subiu o zíper da jaqueta até o queixo. Mudara de roupa ao chegar à pensão, estava de jeans e blusa. A névoa cobria tudo. Era uma capa espessa que se elevava a um metro do chão. Fazia muito frio. Olhou o pároco com atenção, seu inglês podia ser um pouco hesitante, mas seu rosto e seus descoloridos olhos azuis mostravam inteligência e integridade. Estava gelado pelo tempo que tinha permanecido no balcão e era muito velho para sair do aconchego de sua casa, para levar a cabo sua tarefa, no meio da noite.

Ela estava com o cabelo despenteado, afastou umas mechas do rosto, enquanto se esforçava por caminhar com tranqüilidade atravessando o povoado. Deveria ser um lugar pacífico, mas não era assim, ela sabia que havia um grupo de fanáticos que assassinavam a todo aquele que tomavam por vampiro. Sentia uma profunda dor no peito, no coração. Sua mente precisava assegurar-se, pelo menos com um ligeiro roçar, que Shion estava bem. Ficou olhando para o ancião que caminhava a seu lado. Seu passo era vigoroso. Notava-se que era uma pessoa sossegada e que infundia calma a outros. Era um homem em paz consigo mesmo e com os que o rodeavam.

- Está seguro de que ele está vivo? – a pergunta saiu de seus lábios antes que pudesse detê-la, no preciso momento em que começava a sentir-se orgulhosa por obter uma aparência normal.

- Absolutamente, menina. Deu-me a impressão de que passaria este dia em algum lugar onde não poderia ficar em contato conosco da forma habitual, até o anoitecer. –Ele enviou-lhe um sorriso cúmplice. - Eu utilizo sua casa. As intrigas eletrônicas me fascinam. Quando vou a sua casa, gosto de usar seu computador. Ele me deixar fazer tudo o que quero com ele. Numa ocasião o bloqueei, e Shion levou um bom tempo para averiguar o que eu havia feito. – O olhar do pároco era travesso. - É obvio que poderia ter falado a ele, mas acabaria toda a graça.

Anna sorriu.

- Shion é um homem que pensa como eu. Alegra-me vê-lo encontrar a alguém que também lhe causa esse tipo de problemas. Ele precisa de você, sabe disso. Toda essas pessoas lhe fazendo reverências e metendo-se em confusões, não é bom para ele. - Faço-o o melhor que posso, Anna. -admitiu o pároco - mas não temos que contar a ele. Algumas coisas devem ser segredo entre nós.

Anna sorriu, relaxando um pouco.

- Estou de acordo com o Senhor. Quanto tempo faz que conhece Shion? - se não podia ficar em contato com ele, tocá-lo mentalmente, possivelmente falar dele acalmasse a ferida aberta que lhe provocava esse vazio. Descobriu que começava a zangar-se com Shion. Ele deveria tê-la preparado.

O pároco olhou para o bosque, para o lugar onde estava à casa de Shion, depois elevou os olhos para o céu. Conhecia Shion desde que ele era um jovem sacerdote, recém saído do seminário, enviado a este pequeno povoado, no meio do nada, longe de sua terra natal.

Quando Anna o olhou, seus olhos azuis tinham um olhar cruel.

- Não quero colocá-lo em apuros, Pai. Não quero que tenha que me mentir. Encontrei-me nessa mesma posição para proteger Shion e não sei muito bem por que o fiz. Só Deus sabe, Shion não me pediu isso. -Havia dor em sua voz, ódio e confusão.

- Não mentiria, Anna – ele disse.

- Omitir uma verdade é igual a mentir, Pai? - as lágrimas brilhavam de novo em seus olhos. – Está me acontecendo algo que não entendo e me aterroriza.

- Ama-o?

Podia ouvir o som de seus passos no silêncio que precede o amanhecer. Seus corações pulsavam sem interrupção e o sangue corria por suas veias. Enquanto passava pelas portas das casas, podia escutar roncos, rangidos, sussurros e os gemidos de um casal fazendo o amor. Seus dedos procuraram o anel de Shion como se fosse um talismã. Segurou-o na palma da mão, desta forma parecia lhe ter mais perto. Amava-o? Sentia-se fascinada, estimulada por Shion. A química entre eles era explosiva e muito poderosa. Mas Shion continuava sendo um mistério. Um homem perigoso que vivia em um mundo de sombras que ela era incapaz de compreender.

- Como se pode amar o que não se conhece, o que não se compreende? - Podia ver o sorriso de Shion enquanto fazia esta pergunta, a ternura de seus olhos, ouvir suas gargalhadas, as conversas de horas entre eles e os silêncios que os uniam cada vez mais.

- Conhece Shion. É uma mulher extraordinária se pode perceber sua bondade e sua compaixão.

- Mas tem uma parte ciumenta… e possessivo é um adjetivo que fica pequeno nele. -assinalou Anna. Conhecia-o, sim. Conhecia o bom e o mau, nele, e o havia aceito. Mas agora, dava-se conta de que, embora ele houvesse aberto sua mente, ela só viu retalhos dele.

- Não esqueça sua veia protetora, e seu profundo sentido do dever. - contra-atacou o Pai Hummer com um pequeno sorriso.

Anna encolheu os ombros, estava a ponto de chorar de novo. Era humilhante não poder se controlar quando sabia que o pároco tinha toda a razão. Shion não estava morto. Estava em algum lugar, dormido por causa do ferimento e entraria em contato com ela assim que fosse capaz.

- A intensidade do que sinto por ele me aterroriza, pai. Não é normal.

- Ele daria sua vida por você. Shion seria incapaz de te fazer mal. Se o conhecer, um pouco embora seja, sei que pode iniciar uma relação com ele, sabendo que nunca seria infiel, que jamais te levantaria a mão e que estaria sempre em primeiro lugar para ele -Seiya Summer disse, completamente convencido. Sabia que estava certo, da mesma forma que sabia que havia um Deus no céu.

Anna limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

- Acredito que ele não me faria mal, eu sei. Mas, e aos outros? Tem tantos dons, tanto poder. A oportunidade de usá-los de forma incorreta é tremenda.

O Pai Hummer abriu a porta de sua pequena casa e com um gesto da mão, a convidou a passar.

- Crie que isso é o que tem feito? Ele é um líder por direito de sangue, sua linha dinástica se perde no tempo. Chamam-lhe o Príncipe, embora jamais admitirá diante de você. Procuram seu guia e sua liderança, da mesma forma que minha congregação faz comigo.

Anna precisava fazer algo, acendeu o fogo na lareira de pedra, enquanto o pároco fazia o chá.

- Ele é um príncipe de verdade? - por alguma razão, aquilo a diminuía. Deixando de lado todo o resto, estava a ponto de comprometer-se com a realeza. Essas coisas nunca funcionavam.

- Temo-me que sim, menina. - Admitiu Pai Hummer, tristemente. - Ele é quem decide, a sua é sempre a última palavra. Possivelmente por isso, tende a atuar como se fosse uma pessoa tremendamente importante. Tem muitas responsabilidades, e desde que eu o conheço, jamais evitou nenhuma delas.

Anna se sentou no chão, afastando os cabelos do rosto sulcado de lágrimas.

- Às vezes, quando Shion e eu estamos juntos, sinto que completamos as duas metades de um mesmo ser. Pode ser sério, pensativo, e tão solitário. Eu adoro fazê-lo rir a gargalhadas, devolver a vida a seus olhos. Mas então, faz coisas que… - sua voz se desvaneceu.

Pai Hummer lhe deu a xícara taça de chá, sentando-se em sua poltrona favorita. - Que tipo de coisas? - perguntou de forma educada.

Anna soltou o ar muito lentamente, soluçando.

- Estive sozinha a maior parte de minha vida. Sempre tenho feito o que quis. Quando quero, faço as malas e me mudo para outro lugar. Viajo muito e valorizo muito minha liberdade. Jamais tive que responder perante a ninguém.

- E prefere esse tipo de vida, a que poderia compartilhar com Shion?

As mãos de Anna tremeram, ao rodear a xícara com os dedos, para absorver o calor.

- Faz perguntas muito difíceis, Pai. Pensava que Shion e eu podíamos chegar a algum tipo de relação, de compromisso. Mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido e agora, não sei se tudo o que sinto é certo. Ele sempre está comigo. Agora, de repente, não está e não posso suportar. Olhe-me, sou um desastre. Você não me conhecia antes, mas estava acostumada a estar sozinha freqüentemente. Sou completamente independente. Shion pode ter feito alguma coisa, para que tudo isto esteja acontecendo?

- Shion nunca te obrigaria a amá-lo. Não estou seguro de que tenha a habilidade de fazer tal coisa.

Anna tomou um gole do relaxante chá.

- Eu sei. Mas e isto de agora, o que é? Por que não posso ficar longe dele? Eu gosto de estar sozinha, valorizo muito minha privacidade, mas ainda assim, sem seu contato, estou caindo aos pedaços. Desmorono-me, Pai. Você tem idéia do quanto é humilhante, para alguém como eu?

Pai Hummer deixou a xícara de chá sobre o pires e a observou preocupado. - Não tem que se sentir humilhada, Anna. Shion me contou. Quando um homem de sua espécie encontra sua verdadeira companheira, pode dizer as palavras rituais, É um voto para uni-los como se supõe que devem estar. Se ela não for à companheira adequada, a verdadeira, esse voto não afeta a nenhum dos dois, mas se a mulher é, não podem viver um sem o outro.

Anna levou uma mão à garganta de forma defensiva.

- Que palavras? Ele disse quais eram essas palavras?

Pai Hummer moveu a cabeça, negando. Seu olhar era de pena.

- Só me disse que, uma vez pronunciadas as palavras, à mulher adequada, ela está vinculada, unida a ele e não pode escapar. As palavras são como nossos votos matrimoniais. A Estirpe dos Cárpatos tem valores diferentes dos nossos. Para o bem e para o mal. Não existe divórcio entre eles, não pronunciam nem sequer o término porque não o conhecem. As duas pessoas que formam o casal são realmente duas metades de um mesmo ser.

- E o que acontece se um deles não é feliz? – Anna retorcia os dedos, nervosa. Recordava ter ouvido Shion dizer palavras estranhas. Mas a lembrança era muito vaga, como de um sonho.

- O homem dos Cárpatos fará tudo o que for necessário para assegurar a felicidade de sua companheira. Nem entendo de que forma atua esse vínculo, mas Shion me disse que a união é tão forte, que não pode fazer outra coisa, além de procurar a felicidade para sua mulher.

Anna tocou o pescoço, detendo-se no lugar de sua pulsação, sob a orelha.

- O que seja que fez, funcionou, Pai. Porque eu não sou da classe de mulheres que se atiram de uma janela, porque não podem ver seu homem por algumas horas.

- Suponho que deveríamos nos dar por satisfeitos, se Shion está sofrendo um pouco de seu próprio remédio. - disse o Pai Hummer com um pequeno sorriso.

O coração de Anna bateu com força em seu peito e seu corpo se agitou em repentino protesto. A simples idéia de que Shion pudesse sofrer era terrivelmente perturbadora. Tentou forçar um sorriso como resposta.

- Acredito que de algum jeito está a salvo de sentir.

O pároco estudou seus traços sombrios, desfigurados pelo sofrimento, enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

- Acredito que Shion teve muita sorte ao encontrar você. É muito forte. É igual a ele.

- Estou dissimulando muito bem. -disse Anna, esfregando os olhos com os dedos, - porque me sinto morrer por dentro. E não estou muito contente com Shion.

- Não acredito que deva estar, mais ainda assim, seu primeiro instinto é protegê-lo. Horrorizou-lhe a idéia de que ele sofresse o que você está sofrendo.

- Eu não gosto de ver ninguém sofrer. Há algo muito triste em Shion, como se levasse o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros durante muito tempo. Às vezes, contemplo seu rosto e há tanto sofrimento ali… Não só em seus olhos, mas também na expressão de seu rosto, em seus traços. - Anna disse suspirando. - Suponho que não tem sentido, mas ele precisa de alguém que afaste as sombras de sua vida.

- Essa é uma afirmação muito interessante, menina. E devo dizer que entendo perfeitamente, sei o que quer dizer. Eu vejo o mesmo nele. Afastar as sombras de sua vida. - repetiu as palavras em voz alta, murmurando a respeito. - Essa é a idéia. É exatamente isso.

Anna assentiu com a cabeça.

- É como se ele já vira muita violência, muitas coisas horríveis que o empurrassem cada vez mais para a escuridão. Quando estou perto dele tenho essa sensação. Ele é o guardião, que permanece firme diante de uma porta diabólica e malévola e mantém os monstros sob controle, para que o resto de nós, possamos continuar com nossas vidas e nem sequer sejamos conscientes de que estamos ameaçados.

Pai Hummer ficou sem respiração.

- Assim é como o vê? Como o guardião da porta?

Anna assentiu, com a cabeça.

- É uma imagem muito real em minha mente. Sei que provavelmente lhe parecerá melodramático.

- Eu gostaria de poder ter dito essas palavras. Eu mesmo. -murmurou o pároco. – Ele veio a mim, muitas vezes em busca de consolo e nunca soube com exatidão o que lhe dizer. Rezava para que Deus lhe enviasse ajuda e ele encontrasse a resposta para suas perguntas, Anna. Ele, possivelmente, enviou você.

Anna tremia de pés a cabeça, lutando continuamente contra a tortura que sua mente estava submetida. Contra a necessidade de tocar em Shion, contra a idéia de que ele podia ter desaparecido da face da Terra. Respirou profundamente, a fim de se tranqüilizar. Estava agradecida ao pároco.

- Não acredito ser a resposta de Deus, Pai. Neste mesmo momento eu gostaria de chorar.

- Pode superar isto, Anna. Sabe que ele vive.

Anna tomou um gole de chá. Estava quente e delicioso. Devolveu-lhe um pouco de calma a seu corpo, mas não foi capaz de temperar o terrível vazio gelado, que devorava sua alma. Devagar, pouco a pouco, esse buraco negro ia aumentando. Tentou concentrar-se em outras coisas, desfrutar da conversa do pároco, um homem que conhecia Shion e por quem tinha carinho e consideração. Tomou outro gole de chá, lutando desesperadamente para se manter calma.

- Shion é um homem extraordinário. - disse o Pai Hummer, esperando distraí-la. - É um dos homens mais amáveis que conheço. Tem um extraordinário sentido do bem e do mal e uma vontade de aço.

- Já notei. - assentiu Anna.

- Claro que sim. Shion é um homem que poucos queriam ter como inimigo. Mas também é leal e afetuoso. Vi-lhe levantar este povoado, quase com suas próprias mãos, depois de que aconteceu uma catástrofe. Cada pessoa que vive aqui é importante para ele. Há nobreza em Shion.

Anna abraçava os joelhos e se balançava para frente e para trás. Respirar era muito difícil, cada entrada de ar que penetrava em seus pulmões era pura agonia.

- Shion. Onde está? - O grito saiu de seu coração. Precisava dele. Precisava tocá-lo. Precisava que ele respondesse ao menos uma vez. Só uma vez.

O vazio negro ameaçava engolir-lhe. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, deliberadamente, percebendo com gosto, a dor, concentrando-se nele. Ela era forte! Tinha cérebro. Aquilo que a consumia, que a convencia de que não poderia continuar sem o Shion, não a venceria. Não era real.

De repente, Pai Hummer ficou em pé, levantou Anna, colocando-a a seu lado.

- Já é suficiente, Anna. Vamos para fora e cuidemos meu jardim. Quando sentir a terra entre seus dedos e respire o ar fresco. Sentirá-se melhor. - Se não desse resultado, teria que se ajoelhar e rezar.

Anna gargalhou, através das lágrimas.

- Pai, quando me toca, leio seus pensamentos. Está certo que um pároco odeie a idéia de ficar de joelhos?

Ele a soltou como se seu contato o queimasse, e depois começou a rir também.

- Querida, com a minha idade, com minha artrite, amaldiçôo mais que rezo quando me ajoelho. E acabou de descobrir um de meus grandes segredos.

Apesar de tudo, os dois riram com vontade enquanto saíam à luz do sol. Os olhos de Anna se encheram de lágrimas, protestando pelo intenso brilho do sol. Teve que fechá-los, para acabar com a dor que sentia e que se infiltrava em seu cérebro. Protegeu-se com uma mão.

- O sol é muito brilhante! Doem-me os olhos se os abrir. Não lhe acontece com o senhor?

- Acho que Shion tenha algum óculos de sol por aqui. Está acostumado a fazer essas coisas quando perde uma partida de xadrez.

O pároco entrou, remexeu numa gaveta e retornou com os óculos de sol, feitos especialmente para Shion. Eram muito grandes para Anna, mas Pai Hummer o arrumou com um pedaço de borracha. Anna abriu os olhos com cuidado. Os óculos eram surpreendentemente leves e os cristais muito escuros. O alívio que sentiu nos olhos foi instantâneo.

- São fantásticos, mas não conheço a marca.

- Foi um amigo de Shion que o fez.

O jardim era belo. Anna afundou as mãos na rica terra escura. Seus dedos se fechavam, segurando-a aos punhados e o peso que sentia no coração desapareceu, tornando mais fácil respirar. Tinha uma estranha urgência por deitar-se no chão e cobrir-se com a rica terra. Fechar os olhos e absorver as propriedades pelos poros de sua pele.

O jardim de Pai Hummer, a ajudou a suportar as longas horas da manhã. O sol do meio-dia a fez procurar refúgio no santuário da casa. Mesmo com a proteção dos óculos, ardiam seus olhos. Ardiam-lhe e se enchiam de lágrimas com a potente luz do sol. Também sua pele se tornou sensível. Estava avermelhada e queimada embora nunca houvesse acontecido antes.

Voltaram para interior e se arrumaram para jogar xadrez, enquanto Anna se concentrava em lutar com seus demônios. Estava muito agradecida ao Pai Hummer por sua presença. Sem ele estava segura de não ter sobrevivido à separação de Shion. Bebeu mais um pouco de chá para rebater a terrível debilidade que invadia seu corpo pela falta de comida.

As horas do meio-dia pareceram intermináveis. Anna suportou o vazio, com alguns ataques de pranto. Às cinco da tarde estava completamente exausta e decidida, para poder proteger seu orgulho, a passar as poucas horas que restavam até o entardecer, por sua conta. Shion a buscaria em duas horas, quando muito em três, se dissera a verdade. Se Anna queria recuperar seu orgulho, sua independência e sua dignidade, tinha que enfrentar aquelas últimas horas, sozinha. O sol ainda feria seus olhos, apesar dos escuros óculos de sol e embora estivesse bem mais baixo no céu e parcialmente abafado por nuvens. Não teria conseguido voltar para a pensão, andando pelo povoado, sem o amparo dos óculos.

Felizmente, a pensão estava relativamente tranqüila. A Senhora Galvenstein e seus empregados estavam atarefados preparando o jantar e arrumando o restaurante. Não se via nenhum dos outros hóspedes e Anna chegou a seu quarto, sem que ninguém notasse sua presença.

Tomou uma demorada ducha, deixando que o jorro de água quente golpeasse sua pele, esperando que a terrível necessidade que sentia por Shion, passasse. Trançou os cabelos e deitou-se na cama completamente nua. O ar fresco refrescava sua pele, ainda quente pela ducha, aliviando-a. Anna fechou os olhos e foi consciente do som das baixelas ao serem colocadas nas mesas. Inconscientemente, se pegou a essa nova capacidade, explorando-a. Parecia uma boa maneira de deixar de lado, o sofrimento e a dor. Anna descobriu que se concentrando um pouco, podia aumentar ou diminuir o volume dos sons, inclusive fazer com que desaparecessem. Podia se concentrar e ouvir até os insetos zumbiam na despensa. Também ouvia os ratos correndo através das paredes e a uns quantos no apartamento de cobertura. A cozinheira e a ajudante discutiam a respeito das obrigações desta última. A Sra. Galvenstein cantarolava uma desafinada canção enquanto trabalhava na cozinha. Mas foram sussurros que chamaram a atenção de Anna. Os sussurros de uma conspiração.

- De maneira nenhuma Shion Dubrinsky ou Anna Rozamond são não-mortos. -discutia acaloradamente, Margaret Summers. - Pode ser que ele conheça essa gente, mas não é um vampiro.

- Temos que ns partir agora. - Era a voz do Radamanthys . - Não voltaremos a ter outra oportunidade como esta. Não podemos esperar os outros. Não tenho intenção de esperar escurecer.

- Já é muito tarde. -A voz do Richard era queixosa. – Restam poucas horas até o pôr-do-sol. Levará uma hora, até chegar lá.

- Não, se nos apressarmos. Está enterrado no chão. -Insistiu Radamanthys . - Amanhã já estará livre.

- Ainda acredito que deveríamos esperar Isaac e os outros. - queixou-se Richard. - Têm mais experiência.

- Não podemos esperar. - Decidiu Harry Summers. - Radamanthys tem razão. Os vampiros sabem que estamos atrás deles e provavelmente troquem seus ataúdes de lugar cada noite. Não podemos deixar escapar esta oportunidade. Pegue logo as ferramentas.

- Ainda acredito que esse Dubrinsky é um deles. Estou convencido de que era jovem quando meu pai nasceu. - disse Radamanthys de forma inexorável.

- Digo a você que ele não é. - Margaret era inflexível.

- O efeito que ele tem sobre as mulheres é estranho e a quão extremos chegam para protegê-lo. - disse Radamanthys, silenciando à mulher mais velha.

Anna podia ouvir os ruídos que faziam os assassinos, enquanto reuniam suas ferramentas mortais. Tinham convencido Radamanthys, Richard e Harry para que matasse Shion? Ou a outro da gente dele? Levantou-se da cama e colocou roupa, chamando Shion com a mente, enquanto colocava meias e as botas de montanha. Encontrou de novo um negro vazio por resposta.

Murmurando juramentos, Anna deslizou por sua cabeça, uma camisa de cambraia azul claro. Não conhecia ninguém da polícia local, nem sabia onde podia encontrá-los. De todas as formas, quem ia acreditar que havia caçadores de vampiros? Era ridículo. E o Pai Hummer? Não, de maneira nenhuma, ele poderia perseguir a ninguém, na sua idade, através das montanhas.

- Colocarei tudo isto no carro. - dizia Richard.

- Não! Iremos mais rápido a pé. Podemos cortar o caminho pelo bosque. Coloquem tudo nas mochilas. - insistia Radamanthys - Depressa, não temos muito tempo. Devemos chegar antes que despertem e recuperem todas suas forças.

Anna procurou algum tipo de arma. Não encontrou nada. Quando ajudava o FBI em algum caso, os agentes a acompanhavam, eles levavam as armas. Inspirou para relaxar-se, mantendo afinada a conexão com o grupo enquanto saíam da pensão.

Estava segura de que havia quatro pessoas: Margaret, Harry, Richard e Radamanthys. Deveria ter suspeitado de Richard. Ele havia deixado doente, na noite que tentou jantar com eles. Deveria ter notado as reações naturais de seu corpo ante um psicopata assassino. Mas o tinha atribuído a um excesso de emoções por tudo o que havia acontecido antes.

E então, Richard a tocou. Não pôde tomar parte no assassinato de June ou ela o teria sabido. Harry e Margaret o teriam convencido de que havia vampiros nos arredores. Eles eram fanáticos, gente muito perigosa. Anna sabia agora que Crystiane era alheia a tudo isto. Estava sentada na cama, em seu quarto, escrevendo notas para o trabalho.

Era possível que tivesse a oportunidade de falar com Richard, de o fazer entender o quanto doentes e fanáticos por vampiros eles estavam.

Pegando os óculos escuros, saiu de seu quarto e atravessou o saguão sem que ninguém a visse. Era necessário ocultar seus pensamentos e suas emoções com Margaret Summers tão perto. Desde que conhecera Shion e começou a usar a telepatia para comunicar-se com ele, cada vez achava mais simples enfocar seus pensamentos.

Esperou até que o grupo desapareceu no caminho que levava ao bosque. Seu coração parou de bater, por instantes e voltou a pulsar com força. Sua boca secou. O caminho que eles pegaram levava até a casa de Shion. Estava segura de que era o mesmo. Shion estava indefeso, ferido e dormindo, graças aos medicamentos que lhe haviam administrado, para dor.

Anna começou a correr, cuidando para que os assassinos não a descobrissem ao aproximar-se muito. Se fosse necessário, defenderia Shion com a própria vida, mas não queria forçar um confronto, se pudesse evitar.

Nuvens escuras e ameaçadoras cruzavam o céu. O vento começou a dar sinais de que se aproximava uma tempestade, arrastando as folhas secas pelo caminho enquanto que os ramos mais ligeiros das árvores se balançavam sobre ela.

Ao baixar a temperatura, Anna tremeu. O medo a dominava.

-Shion! Escute-me!

Enviou desesperada a imperiosa ordem, enquanto rezava e rogava poder conseguir, agora que se encontrava mais perto, qualquer tipo de barreira psíquica que as drogas tivessem erguido.

Ouviu o som de uma respiração irregular e se deteve, ocultando-se atrás de uma enorme árvore. Harry Summers ficara para trás, incapaz de seguir a marcha imposta pelo grupo. Tentava recuperar o fôlego. Anna o observou enquanto ele ofegava ao encher de ar seus pulmões.

Eles embrenhavam-se cada vez mais nas montanhas. Com um suspiro aliviado, Anna se deu conta, que haviam tomado uma bifurcação do caminho e agora se afastavam de Shion. Enviou uma silenciosa oração em agradecimento a Deus e começou a caminhar rápido atrás de Harry. Movia-se com o sigilo de um dos lobos de Shion e isto a deixou totalmente pasma. Nenhum ramo rangia sob seus pés, nenhuma só pedra movia sob seus passos. Se pudesse também ter a mesma força. Estava muito fraca pela falta de alimento e se encontrava exausta pela falta de sono.

Anna elevou o queixo num gesto desafiante. Essas pessoas não cometeriam outro assassinato sem sentido. Não importava que a vítima escolhida não fosse Shion. Tentaria evitar o que se propunham fazer, fosse o que fosse. Harry a fazia ir mais devagar do que gostaria, já que parava para descansar a cada pouco. Pensou em adiantar-se, internando-se nas árvores paralelas ao caminho, mas desprezou a idéia, dessa maneira os inimigos a notariam.

Meia hora mais tarde Anna olhou nervosa ao céu. As árvores formavam densos grupos em alguns lugares enquanto que em outros apareciam grandes clareiras, o que a obrigava a ir ainda mais devagar. Não se atrevia a ser vista nos lugares mais abertos. E agora o vento soprava em rajadas mais fortes e cada vez mais frio. Apressada, temendo perder o grupo, Anna tinha esquecido de pegar a jaqueta. Ainda demoraria mais de uma hora para que o sol desaparecesse totalmente, mas as nuvens estavam cada vez mais escura. As tempestades se formavam rapidamente nestas montanhas e descarregavam sua fúria durante horas. Na seguinte ladeira do caminho, Anna parou de repente.

Diante dela, se estendia um prado de erva verde e flores silvestres. Havia uma casa meio escondida entre as árvores e rodeada de exuberantes arbustos. Harry havia alcançado os outros a certa distância da casa, estavam formando um círculo e olhavam para chão. Harry sustentava uma estaca de madeira e Radamanthys uma enorme faca. Estavam entoando algum tipo de hino e orvalhavam a terra com água que tiravam de uma vasilha. Richard apertava em suas mãos, uma pá.

Uma onda de náuseas assaltou Anna e depois aquela peculiar sensação de pânico que começava na parte baixa das costas e se estendia pelo abdômen, endurecendo cada um de seus músculos. Aquela dor não era dele. Pertencia à outra pessoa. Ela precisa sair à superfície para que nascesse seu bebê.

- É a rameira do diabo, está em trabalho de parto. - falou Margaret com a face desfigurada pelo asco e o ódio. - Sinto seu medo. Sabe que estamos aqui e que está indefesa.

Richard afundou a pá na terra branda. Radamanthys começou a cavar de forma frenética. O terrível som do metal, se chocando com as rochas, revolveu o estômago de Anna. Era a perfeita música de fundo para suas depravadas mentes, doentes de fanatismo.

Anna imaginou que percebia a dor da terra, chiando pelo ultraje que estava sendo submetida. Lutou tentando respirar e se acalmar. Precisava de um plano. A mulher devia ter ficado presa num dos inúmeros túneis das minas que se estendiam sob as montanhas, ou possivelmente em algum tipo de prisão. Sentia muita dor, estava em trabalho de parto. Temia por sua vida e pela vida do bebê a ponto de nascer.

Anna captou os rastros mentais, seguiu o rastro e bloqueando todo o resto se concentrou e conseguiu chegar até a mente da mulher. Esperou até que passou a contração e de forma delicada tentou ficar em contato com ela.

- A mulher que está com os assassinos é capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos, sente seu medo e sua dor. Proteja-te e canaliza com muito cuidado qualquer conversa que mantenha comigo ou nos colocará em perigo.

Anna percebeu o atordoamento da mulher, depois nada. Timidamente, a mulher respondeu.

- É um deles?

- Não. Está presa? Estão cavando a terra.

Pânico, terror e depois o vazio enquanto a mulher lutava por controlar-se.

- Não quero que meu bebê morra. Pode me ajudar? Pode nos ajudar? Por favor, nos ajude!

Outra contração atravessou o corpo da mulher, envolvendo-a em dor.

- Está tentando contatar com alguém! - agitou-se Margaret. - Depressa!

- Shion! Precisamos de você! - Anna enviou o pedido, desesperançada. O que podia fazer? Estava muito longe para poder procurar ajuda nas autoridades, ou uma equipe de resgate. Precisava de alguém. De qualquer pessoa que a ajudasse traçar um plano para salvar à mulher e ao bebê.

- Devo subir à superfície. - disse desesperada, a mulher. - Não posso permitir que meu bebê morra. Meu companheiro tentará lutar com eles enquanto eu dou a luz.

- Matarão a todos. Tente resistir. Pode agüentar meia hora mais, mais?

- Chegarão antes até nós. Sinto-os em cima de mim, perturbando a terra. Têm a morte em suas mentes

- Tentarei ganhar um pouco de tempo.

- Quem é?

A mulher parecia muito mais calma agora, decidida a manter o controle já que alguém a ajudava do exterior.

Anna respirou profundamente e deixou o ar sair devagar. Como podia responder para tranqüilizá-la? Se dissesse seu nome Anna Rozamond não conseguiria nada, nem sequer que confiasse nela.

- Sou a mulher de Shion.

O alívio que a mulher sentiu, chegou até Margaret quem se agitou novamente, instigando os homens para que cavassem mais rápido.

Anna saiu caminhando muito tranqüila do bosque, passeando devagar e despreocupada, murmurando enquanto caminhava. Harry foi o primeiro em vê-la. Anna escutou a maldição que escapou de seus lábios e o aviso, em forma de sussurro, que enviou a outros. Richard e Radamanthys deixaram de cavar, Radamanthys olhava inquieto para o céu.

Anna os saudou com a mão enquanto sorria de forma inocente.

- Olá a todos. O que estão fazendo? Não é formoso este lugar? - girou sobre mesma com os braços estendidos. - As flores são preciosas verdade? Perguntou de forma carinhosa. Teve muito cuidado de manter uma boa distância com eles. - Estou chateada, porque esqueci minha câmara fotográfica.

Os quatros assassinos trocaram olhares culpados, estavam muito nervosos. Margaret foi primeira a se recuperar, enviando a Anna um tranqüilo sorriso de boas vindas.

- É encantado vê-la de novo, querida. Está muito longe da pensão.

- Pensei que me faria bem, uma boa caminhada e um pouco de ar fresco. Estão caminhando também? - Anna não pretendia tremer enquanto esfregava os braços com as mãos para gerar em calor. - Parece que virá outra tormenta. Estava já pensando em voltar quando vi vocês. -Voltou à cabeça para dar uma olhada na casa. - Eu adoraria viver aqui, entre as montanhas, rodeada da natureza. -Olhou diretamente para Radamanthys, sorrindo inocentemente. - Sua terra é formosa. Deve ser precioso viver aqui.

Todos pareciam culpados e muito confusos, como se não fizessem idéia do que fazer. Richard foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Atirou a pá para o lado e se aproximou dela. Anna ficou sem respiração. Sentia-se tão indecisa como eles. Não se atreveria a sair correndo e partir, mas tampouco queria que Jacob a tocasse.

Anna deu um passo para trás e deixou que se desvanecesse o sorriso de seu rosto.

- Interrompi algo?

Nesse instante, a mulher apanhada sob a terra sofreu outra dolorosa contração. Anna a sentiu em seu corpo, como uma poderosa onda e a dor fluiu através dela. De forma instantânea, Margaret centrou sua atenção em Anna, esquadrinhando seu olhar.

Só podia fazer uma coisa e Anna a fez.

Ofegando pelo horror, correu para o grupo.

- OH meu Deus! Alguém está presa em uma mina e está a ponto de dar a luz! Margaret! É isso o que acontece? Alguém foi procurar ajuda?

Em sua carreira para o grupo se afastou deliberadamente de Richard, girando à esquerda. Deteve-se bruscamente junto ao buraco que tinham cavado. O ar estava carregado e denso, difícil respirar. Reconheceu uma versão tênue do feitiço de proteção usado por Shion. O companheiro da mulher grávida devia ter erguido uma rápida barreira, com a intenção de deter aqueles fanáticos.

- Tudo está bem. -disse Margaret com voz tranqüila, como se falasse com uma menina. - Essa coisa que está aí abaixo não é humana.

Anna levantou a cabeça, seus olhos azuis tinham um olhar de perplexidade.

- Não pode senti-la? Margaret, disse-me que tinha certas habilidades. Há uma mulher presa aí e está tendo um bebê. Nesta região há muitas minas, deve ter ficado presa em uma delas. Posso sentir seu medo.

- Não é humana. - Margaret caminhou com cuidado, rodeando a fossa, aproximando-se de Anna. - Eu sou como você, Anna. Somos irmãs. Sei o doloroso que foi para você perseguir a todos os assassinos que entregou à justiça, porque eu faço o mesmo.

Anna engoliu o nó de pânico que fechava sua garganta. Margaret parecia doce e educada, mas beirava ao fanatismo. Seus olhos tinham um olhar diabólico e o estômago de Anna se contraiu.

Possivelmente pudesse entrar em contato com Mú.

- Margaret, você deve sentir sua dor, seu medo. - Anna tinha a boca seca e uma dor aguda lhe atravessava a cabeça. - Você sabe quem sou eu, o que sou capaz. Jamais cometeria um engano num caso como este.

Radamanthys voltou a afundar a pá na terra, murmurando uma advertência aos outros. O vento agitou suas roupas e fez com que se inclinassem. As nuvens se escureceram, negras como o carvão, enquanto o vento se agitava entre eles. Um relâmpago riscou um arco de uma nuvem a outra e o trovão retumbou como uma advertência.

- Isto aí é uma não-morta. Uma vampiresa. Alimenta-se do sangue de nossas crianças. - Margaret se arrastou como pôde até Anna, tentando vencer a força do vento.

Anna moveu a cabeça, rechaçando as palavras da mulher mais velha, pressionando seu ventre com as mãos.

- Você não pode acreditar nisso, Margaret. Os vampiros são ficção. Esta mulher é muito real. Os vampiros não têm bebês. Vamos, Richard! Não pode acreditar esta tolice.

- Ela é um vampiro, Anna e vamos matá-la. - Disse assinalando a mochila, aberta no chão, onde estavam as estacas. Seus olhos brilhavam antecipando o momento. Parecia ansioso por realizar sua tarefa.

Anna deu uns passos para trás.

- Todos vocês estão loucos.

- Por favor! Ajude-me! Chame Shion! - O angustiante grito destilava dor e pânico.

Raven reagiu imediatamente.

- Shion! Mú! Nos ajudem.

- A diablesa está falando com Anna. -Informou Margaret

- Por favor, chama Shion. Ele virá por você. - uivou a mulher.

- Detenha-a. - gritou Margaret. - A vampiresa está falando com Anna pedindo que procure ajuda. Não o faça Anna. Ela está te enganando. Não chame o Dubrinsky.

Anna virou se afastando deles. Correu sob a tormenta, enquanto enviava uma chamada frenética a Shion, a qualquer um deles que a escutasse. Chegou até as árvores, antes que Richard a alcançasse, apanhando-a pelas pernas e atirando-a ao chão.

O golpe a deixou sem ar e sentiu que tudo girava a seu redor. Ficou imóvel por um instante com a face no chão do bosque, perguntando-se o que havia acontecido. Jacob atirou-se sobre ela de forma abrupta, para sentar-se sobre suas costas, ajoelhando-se escarranchado sobre seu corpo. Anna viu que seu rosto infantil estava contraído pela luxúria e pelo desejo de dominá-la. Seu corpo emanava um nauseabundo cheiro de cocaína.

- _Shion_!

Sua imploração foi dolorosa, pois sabia o que Richard tinha em mente e ela seria incapaz de detê-lo. Não era forte o suficiente.

O vento soprou com mais violência. Ao longe, se ouviu o uivo de um lobo e a resposta de outro. Ainda mais longe, um urso grunhiu zangado.

- Acredita-se inteligente, se vendendo ao melhor. Tão inocente e inalcançável. - Richard pegou a camisa de Anna com as mãos e rasgou até a cintura, deixando à vista seus seios que chamaram imediatamente a atenção do homem.

- Sinto muito. Desculpou-se num grito, a mulher presa, sentindo-se totalmente culpada. Tinha falhado em tentar ocultar seus contatos mentais com Anna. Permitira que Margaret Summers escutasse seus gritos.

- Shion! Por favor! - O desesperado chamado de Anna continuava. - Deve me ouvir. Preciso de você. Deus! Ajude-me, por favor. Ajude a essa pobre mulher.

Richard rugiu e a esbofeteou várias vezes.

- Ele te marcou, deixou sua marca sobre você. Meu Deus! Tornou-se um deles. -Fechou as mãos ao redor da garganta de Anna ameaçando deixá-la sem ar. - Impregnou-te como aos outros. Sei que foi ele.

Quando ele levantou o braço, Anna percebeu o brilho metálico. Richard lhe cravou a adaga enquanto a olhava com ódio e fúria. A dor se deslizou pelo abdômen de Anna, o sangue emanava da ferida. Richard tirou a adaga da carne de Anna e o levantou novamente.


End file.
